Irresistable Love
by evilmojojojo
Summary: EC. One night sets into motion what has been surrounding them for years. But there are those who want to stand in their way and destroy what they have. Can their love be enough to save them? 1 more chapter now.
1. Giving Into Love

Irresistable Love:

Eric walked into the Miami Dade Crime Scene Investigation Lab, he sighed as he felt the exhaustion of last night fights between his parents weighed down on him again. Once again his dad did not wait to tear down his hopes of reconciliation, and after the death of Marisol his father looked at him as if he were a ghost. Eric was the first person there. There was no night shift last night as it was new years. In actuality the lab should be closed but Eric didn't care, he needed to do something and going home to watch t.v. was not an option. He went to his locker and put his bag in then slammed close his locker door. He walked out of the locker room and walked toward the trace lab.

Eric decided it would be best to start the lab work Horatio asked him to do after the vacation. He walked into the lab and got the data to write the labs and results needed to put the man away for the rest of his life. Eric sat down at the computer and began writing on his notepad about the case and the evidence that was found and how it was processed then how it led to leading them to the man behind the crime. Eric had been working for couples hours and had about three cases down and six more to go. He put his head down on the desk when he heard the clicking of heels. When they stopped Eric looked up and saw there standing in s gorgeous black dress, Calleigh Duquesne.

Eric's eyes widened as he thought to himself, 'Has Calleigh always been this beautiful?' "Hey Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Calleigh did not answer as she walked toward him and grabbed his head back and slammed her lips to his in a punishing kiss. When she pulled back they were both out of breath. He looked into her eyes to see if he could read what was going through her mind. Her eyes were filled with lust, and Eric wasn't sure if what was about to happen was wrong or right.

Calleigh was coming back from her date with Peter Elliott and she could not be more furious. She wanted to shoot the man, she slammed into her car and drove away from his place. how could she have been so stupid, how could she not have known the man only wanted her for her body. She was pissed as hell. She decided to go back to work and pick up some things when she saw Eric's car in the parking lot. 'What is he doing here?' She asked herself. She walked into the lab and walked down to the Trace Labs. There he was her sexy Cuban partner who unfortunately was always on her mind and always end up leading her to be constantly worried for the man. He looked exhausted but that did not stop him from looking unbelievably sexy.

She walked into the lab and she saw him look to her. She saw the way he perused her body then finally looked into her eyes. He looked ashamed that he was ogling his partner, but Calleigh did not mind. She loved the ways his eyes seemed to just stare at her not like his next meal but as a beautiful woman. She couldn't lie to herself when she knew she wanted this man. Badly. She walked to him, swaying her hips, she couldn't deny herself when she grabbed his head back and slammed her lips to his. She kissed, trying to punish him for being so sexy, for making her want him as much as she did. She pulled back out of breath. He looked searching her eyes for an explanation of her actions.

She looked at him hungrily and nearly laughed when she saw his eyes widen in understanding. she took his hand and led him through the lab to the parking lot. He didn't say a word as they weaved through the cars to her car. She opened the door for him and closed it as soon as he was inside. Eric was like a child being led, for some reason his mind would not clear of the fog that it was put under when Calleigh had kissed him. He sat there staring out the window until she climbed into the car. He then stared at her but she payed no attention to him as she continued driving back to her place.

When Calleigh reached her apartment she climbed out of her car and walked to the other side of the car, she opened the door and took Eric's hand, she then closed the door and led him to her front door. She unlocked the door and led Eric inside. As soon as she closed the door, she turned around and hungrily captured the lips of the man she's been wanting to kiss forever. Eric's mind suddenly kicked into overdrive as his mind finally understood what was happening. He returned her kiss, making her whimper from it's intensity. She leaned her body into his, and Eric sighed into her mouth, after feeling their bodies, merging closer together. He pulled away, laughing softly, when she moaned in protest to the loss of his lips.

He leaned down and began kissing her neck as he led her backwards toward her bedroom. She moaned as Eric's hands were held tightly around her waist. She sighed softly when he went to the other side of her neck. He nibbled and suckled the base her of her neck. Calleigh felt to good to complain about the bruise that Eric might be leaving. Eric picked her up slowly and laid her down softly on the bed. The cool sheets felt good, but Calleigh felt constricted in her dress. As if Eric was reading her mind he leaned her up and lowered the zipper at the back of her dress, he laid her back down so he could pull the dress down her hips. The dress slid off easily and she nearly wanted to cry out in joy from the freedom.

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly, when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up at Eric, as he stared at her as if he had never seen her before. Eric locked eyes with her and whispered in a soft husky voice, she could barely hear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Calleigh felt her cheeks go warm. She breathed deeply as she watched the way Eric slowly removed his shirt, then his pants. When he was done undressing the only article of clothing he had left on was a pair of boxers. Calleigh gasped softly as she saw the obvious bulge below his waist. She should've guessed considering Eric's physical attributes.

Eric climbed on to the bed and leaned over Calleigh. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her deeply again. His hands roamed her body. At first he refused to touch her nipples but at Calleigh's complaints he obliged. He ran his hands over her nipples, pinching them with his fingers. Calleigh moaned into his mouth. He heart was racing as she couldn't believe she was sleeping with Eric, her sexy Cuban partner Eric. She gasped in surprise when she his hot mouth surrounding one of her nipples. She looked down and took her hands, running them threw his short tresses. She felt she could explode from just that contact.

Eric kissed down her stomach, taking his time to reach Calleigh's most precious possession. She held her breath in anticipation, waiting for him to act. Calleigh was not use to being the one losing control, but with Eric she couldn't have found the strength to participate even if her life depended on it. He was too good. She let out a strangled cry when she felt one of Eric's fingers enter her depths. His tongue was lapping furiously at her clit. She moaned, she began to writhe under his touch when Eric stretched her by entering three fingers. Calleigh's release was immediate. Eric licked her clean, but continue to pump her using his thumb to play with her clit. He wanted to see her when she came.

"Faster." She was barely able to gasp out. Eric doubled the speed. He knew was close, and put my pressure on her button to speed things up. Calleigh came, her muscles squeezing his fingers tightly. Eric thought that Calleigh could never be more beautiful then she was in that moment. Her breaths were short and Eric slowed down his ministrations so she could calm down. He pulled out his fingers, licking them clean as he could not get enough of tasting her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at her softly, but it was only a half smile as there was something he wanted to tell Calleigh, but he wasn't sure how she would react. "Calleigh, I need to tell you something." She nodded for him to continue as she stroked his hair in a loving manner. "I want to make love to you, not just have sex, but to show how much you mean to me, how much I want you, to show you how much you have been apart of my thoughts. I've wanted you for so long, I've dreamed of this moment from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You were and are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen and I am so glad that you are apart of my life. I know that recently, since Speed's death that i haven't had the best track record but if you give the chance I promise I'll never hurt you." Calleigh was near tears, when she reached up and kissed him. But it wasn't a hungry, lustful kiss. It was a sweet kiss that showed him that she accepted his offer and felt the same way about him as well.

Eric smiled and reached over to his pants, but Calleigh stopped him, whispering, "I want no barriers between us."

"But what if you get pregnant." He asked with concern.

She replied softly, "It would be my greatest honor and gift to carry your child. Nothing would make me happier." Eric smiled as he slid into her warm folds. She gasped, feeling herself stretch to try and fit his large size inside of her. She felt him stay still, so she could get used to his size. She moved her hips indicating she was okay and that he could move. He moved slowly and deep within her. Calleigh wanted to cry from the beauty of what was happening to her. To think she went on a date with countless men, including this night with Peter Elliott, when she had Eric the whole time, her best friend and now her lover, the man she always wanted.

Eric whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I'm close baby." His voice alone brought her that much closer to the edge. She moaned in answer to his statement. He moved his hand in between them and began rubbing her clit her again as he sped up his thrusts. She moaned and writhed from the pleasure until she felt her body explode. She saw white. Eric watched her look of surprised when she came, her muscles gripping him tightly triggered his own release. Moaned loudly, collapsing on top of her. They stayed that way breathing heavy. Eric turned them over with himself still inside her. He slipped out slowly and grinned when Calleigh whimpered in protest to the lost.

She looked up to him and smiled brightly. "Eric I love you so much and I can't imagined my life without you."

He grinned in response to her declaration and captured her swollen lips in another kiss, whispering against her lips, "I love you baby." He kissed her forehead thinking for once that he had finally made the right choice. Up above he knew that Speed must have been smiling down on them. Calleigh cuddled into Eric's chest, thinking that she finally found her happy ending.

But neither Eric nor Calleigh knew things were about to take place putting their love, trust, and careers to the test.


	2. The Morning After and A New Addition

Calleigh moaned as the light shone bright in her eyes, she turned her head to the other side to avoid the light when she came into contact with something hard. "Ow!" She tried to rub the hurt out of her nose when she heard a soft rumble of laughter from up above, she looked on and put on a mock glare. He laughed harder as she continued to glare at him. "That wasn't funny, I could of broken my nose and all you would've done is laugh at me." Eric couldn't help it now, Calleigh pouting was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Calleigh turned over in a huff, crossing her arms. Eric laughed and leaned over kissing her neck, he got up from bed and walked around to the other side of the bed to face Calleigh.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. And to make it up to you, I'll make you breakfast." Calleigh's face broke out in a large grin. Her eyes lightened up like kid on Christmas. Watching Calleigh being so free, it made Eric's heart burst with joy.

While jumping on the bed Calleigh said excitedly, "I want pancakes with chocolate chips and scrambles eggs with bacon." Eric's grin widened when he saw how excited she was. He nodded to indicate that her wish was his command and he walked out of the room with only his boxers on. She grinned and walked to around the room looking for Eric's shirt. She put it on with a pair of shorts then she walked out into the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter and smiled to herself as she watched Eric getting everything he needed without asking her where anything was. He began cooking and her stomach growled from the amazing aroma of food.

He looked over at her and grinned. He set out the food and walked with the two plates to the table, she followed him like a small puppy. They laughed and talked casually. It was the best morning that Calleigh could remember having. She got up and took the plates to the sink washing them. When she turned around she jumped when she saw how close Eric was to her. He smiled wickedly while he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She moaned and reached her hands up around her neck. He moved his hands down gripping her ass. He lifted her up onto the counter.

"Eric we have to go to work." She gasped out. He nodded and smiled as he kissed her sensitive spot behind the ear. She groaned in his ear. As much as Calleigh loved what was happening she knew that she had to stop this. She pushed him back. She nearly laughed at how disappointed he looked. She couldn't help it, seeing him pout with those sexy lips, she had to kiss him. She meant for the kiss to be light but Eric had no intention of making it a light kiss. He deepened it and Calleigh moaned.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down her neck. His back quickly protested to the strain and Eric lifted Calleigh up carrying her to the couch. He laid her down and kissed her down the chest. He tweaked her nipples and she gasped and writhed underneath him. She raked her nails down his back. Eric winced in pain but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He groaned and removed one of his hands but he replaced it with his mouth. He slid his hand down feeling that she was wet and waiting. He leaned up and removed his boxers. He quickly entered. Calleigh felt the air leave her lungs from his large size entering he so abruptly. She sunk her nails into the cushions of the coach as Eric slammed into her. Calleigh felt her body explode, she was barely able to feel Eric spilling his seed inside her.

Eric kissed her and got up. Calleigh followed smacking him in the shoulder, she went straight into the shower. Eric questioned whether or not he should follow her but he decided against it, they were late as it was. Calleigh came back out looking at Eric in shocked as she realized that her bed was nicely spread and that two of her outfits were out ready for her to choose. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly and Eric shrugged in response. She shook her head and she walked to him pushing on the bed climbing on top of his lap. Eric was about to protest when he felt her lips against him, soft and insistent.

Eric knew he was giving in to easy but to hell with it. The kissing got more intense, but a thought of reason crossed Eric's mind. 'WORK! HORATIO! DAMN.' Eric pulled away and barely got out one word that seemed to put Calleigh back in the right mind, "Horatio." Calleigh climbed off of him and shook her head in shock at herself. She chose the jeans and the tank top with the leather jacket. She put her clothes on and turned around. She had to hold herself back completely as she saw Eric walk out the bathroom with only a towel on.

Eric grinned at her and then walked toward the closet, he pulled out a button up black shirt and a jeans then he walked to the dresser and opened the top draw to the right and pulled out a pair of boxers. Calleigh stared at him as Eric went around her room as if he lived there with her. Calleigh was surprised when she didn't find the thought scary. She sat down and waited for Eric to get dressed and they walked out together. He walked to the driver's side and climbed in. He looked to Calleigh expectantly as she climbed in the car, she sighed but handed him the keys. He started the car and they drove to work.

Eric groaned when they got stuck in the morning traffic. But he cursed when he heard both his and Calleigh's beepers going of meaning that Horatio was looking for them. Calleigh sighed as she leaned her head against the window and looked out. Her and Eric remained quiet until Eric couldn't take it anymore, "This is all your fault."

"My fault, how is this my fault? If I remember clearly you were the one who took me on the coach."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you didn't have such a delicious body." Eric countered hotly. Calleigh could only grin in reply. They joked like that until they reached the Lab. When they walked through the doors they were still laughing when Horatio looked by with what looked to be a stern face and a very frustrated Ryan as Eric and Calleigh finally relieved that they were 2 and 1/2 hours late. Eric and Calleigh when straight to the lab and got to work on the case.

Calleigh went to Alexx for the body results when Eric headed for Trace. Calleigh walked into the lab and greeted Alexx brightly, "Good morning, Alexx."

"Good morning Calleigh, I heard that both you and Eric were both late, and that the two of you arrived together considering Eric's car is still here. So what did you and Eric do last night?" Calleigh could only blush in answer. Alexx smiled but decided not to embarrass Calleigh further. She explained to Calleigh the specs of the body so they could solve the case.

Calleigh and Eric continued to date. The only person who knew was Alexx, but Eric was sure that Valera and Natalia was onto them.

Calleigh was in the Ballistics Lab firing her favorite gun when she felt a wave of nausea overtake her body. Calleigh ran to the bathroom and threw up her lunch. She had enough. she walked briskly to the morgue and found Alexx.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know Alexx but I've been feeling nauseous and I am sure that I missed my period." Alexx looked deep in thought.

"Calleigh sweetie, I want you to put on that gown and climb on the table." Calleigh agreed but she couldn't help to wonder what Alexx was getting to. After Alexx took the samples she told her that she would report to her later on. Calleigh nodded and left the lab. Calleigh was nervous the who day, she nearly had a heart attack when Alexx entered the room. "Calleigh sweetie you may want to sit down." Calleigh immediately sat down. 'What sickness could I possibly have? Would Eric still love me?' These thoughts keep running through her head. "Calleigh sweetie, i have the results and they're not bad." Calleigh sighed in relief. "But, the thing is i hope you and Eric are ready for a third person." Calleigh fainted before the words, 'You're pregnant.' Left Alexx's lips.


	3. Telling The News

She was pregnant. She tried to breathe, but her breaths came in as short gasps. How was she going to tell Eric that he was going to be a dad? They had just begun to date. This could not be happening. She had Alexx check the test three times but they all came back claiming that she was pregnant. She could not take this right now.

Calleigh sat on the floor of the Ballistics Lab in the corner. She had been sitting there for the past ten minutes. She didn't want to get up but she knew she would have to before someone came looking for her and found her staring at the wall. Unfortunately that thought did not come fats enough as Natalia walked into the lab looking for her.

"Calleigh, why are you on the floor? Are you okay honey?" Calleigh wanted to burst into tears. She got up and wiped at her eyes even the wetness was all gone from her eyes. She nodded but Natalia was not convinced. Her and Valera had guessed that Calleigh and Eric were dating. She hoped that they hadn't broken up. She and Valera had been waiting for them to start a relationship forever.

She walked up to Calleigh and hugged her. Calleigh cried softly on her shoulder. They stayed that way until Calleigh's sobs stopped. She pulled away from Natalia and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you." Natalia only nodded in response and waited for Calleigh to continue. "I have some news, great news even. Eric and I are dating." She looked at Natalia expectedly, but she only got laughter in response. Calleigh waited for her to calmed down before looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry. Its just Valera and I have known since forever." Calleigh sighed. She should of known that Natalia would be in cahoots in Valera. She shook her head and looked at Natalia with mock disgust.

"You two are hopeless. You both are absolutely shameful you know that." She chuckled. She decided that if anyone could help her get through this it was Natalia and the girls. "Alright, can you, Valera, and Alexx have a girls night tonight."

"Yeah, absolutely, we'll meet at my place." Calleigh nodded her head in agreement and smiled. Calleigh was excited about tonight. She couldn't focus on the work she was supposed to be doing. She left work early and ended up going to Natalia's house early. She stayed on the coach watching TV and eating chips. She stayed that way until Natalia, Valera, and Alexx came in. With a surprise Calleigh noticed that Yelina was with them too. She laughed to herself quietly; she should've known they would've invited Yelina. She got up and greeted them. They all changed into their pajamas and sat down on the couch to begin their girl's night.

"Alright," Valera started, "Time for games." Everyone else except Natalia groaned, as they knew that a game with Maxine Valera would be anything but an innocent little game. "Lets play a little game where we name a male member of the team and the girl the bottle is pointing to has to tell truthfully what she would do to them."

"Wait Valera, who came up with this game?" Asked Calleigh accusingly.

"Why, I did. Why do you ask?" asked Valera with an innocent looking face. Calleigh and everyone one else burst out laughing at Valera's look. The game went on and they got some interesting answers. The only person that seemed nervous throughout the game however was Calleigh. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell everyone that she was carrying Eric's child and that she hadn't told him yet. She breathed hoping that would calm her nerves but she was not that lucky. She tried to ignore the feeling and it worked until a point where everyone decided to have a girl talk about their personal relationships.

"So Valera, have anyone interesting in your life?" Asked Natalia with an evil grin.

Valera scowled at her but replied proudly, "Nope, but I have my eye certain computer tech." She blushed profusely as she was sure that everyone knew she was talking about Tyler. When they began to laugh at her it was when she returned haughtily "What about Natalia, been getting boy action lately?"

Natalia looked as if she was trying to find any hole to crawl into. Valera laughed victoriously as se continued, "Oh right! You and Ryan wanted to keep your relationship a secret for a little longer. My mistake." Everyone laughed as Yelina held Natalia back from lounging to strangle Valera. "Who is next?" she asked with a lecherous grin. She looked back and forth until her eyes landed on Calleigh.

Calleigh saw the look in Valera's eyes and she was just about to come up with a random excuse when Valera blurted out, "So how is banging the sexiest Cuban man walking the planet?"

Calleigh thought her face was going to remain permanently red, she was blushing so hard. She was thinking where she would hide the body of her once was friend Maxine Valera. Valera noticed the glare on Calleigh's face but that did not discourage her, in actuality it made her even more deteremined to find out what was happening between Calleigh and Eric. She smiled waiting patiently for Calleigh to start talking.

Calleigh sighed knowing no death threat would scare off Valera. She shook her head at herself and decided to just come out with it. "Banging Eric is great!" Alexx and Yelina shook their heads as Natalia and Valera wolf whistled. "But that's no the great part. I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!"


	4. Telling Eric

"WHAT!" shouted Valera and Natalia. Calleigh had to cover her ears; they were shrieking so loud, she was sure she was going to go deaf. She could hear the laughter of Alexx and Yelina when Natalia and Valera and were dancing around her in a circle chanting, "I'm gonna be an aunt!" Calleigh felt like she was spinning, Natalia and Valera were still going aroud in a circle, making her dizzy.

"Alright girls, let's not make Calleigh sick." Alexx laughed as she pulled Calleigh from in between Valera and Natalia. They all sat down and started talking about the baby shower and what the baby's bedroom was going to look. She laughed at her friends and was glad that they did not look down on her pregnancy. She was having so much fun until Yelina asked the question that put a damper on her excitement, "What did Eric think?"

'SHIT!' She forgot to tell the one person who needed to know the most. She forgot to tell the father of her child he was going to be a father. Her surprised expression must've spoken a thousand words when Alexx said, "Uh oh."

Calleigh had been pacing for that past 15 minutes waiting for Eric to finish his shift. She didn't know how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. She was about to give up waiting after another 5 minutes past when Eric walked into the locker room. He immediately smiled when he saw her and backed her into one of the lockers, Calleigh took a breath when he leaned in and kissed her as if he hadn't kissed her in years. She felt like she was going to collapse into a heap, her strength completely leaving her body. 'God, can this man kiss.' She moaned into his mouth and felt light-headed from the lack of oxygen and the fact that his kisses were like getting high.

She whimpered when he pulled away. Their breaths mingled as they were breathing heavy and their foreheads were still attached. He whispered softly, "Were you waiting for me?" She could only nod in reply to his question; her mind was still foggy from the kiss. "What's going on?"

When he asked her that her mind cleared and she pulled away. She kept her back turned to him while she tried to figure out how she was going to tell Eric that she was carrying his child. She knew that Eric was going to be happy that he was going to be a father, but what bothered her, was if he was ready to be a father and if he would be comfortable having to raise a child and a family. Questions kept running through her mind, 'Is he ready? Will he be a good father? Will it change our relationship? What about the job? Will he want this child? Will she be a good mother?' Calleigh never thought the day would come where she would worry about being a mother to a child. She hadn't been in any relationship serious enough to have a discussion about children.

She was getting deeper into her thoughts when she felt Eric's hands on her shoulders, turning her around. "Hey, what's going on? I lost you for a second. Calleigh is everything alright?" He looked at her with concern lacing his eyes. She sighed and went to the bench and sat down.

"You may want to sit down."

"No, I'm fine standing."

Calleigh sighed again and shook her head at his stubbornness. She gathered her wits and took another deep breath and looked straight into his eyes and began to speak. She wasn't sure what she said; her heart was beating so loudly she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. But whatever she said must've gotten her point across because Eric's eyes went wide and he collapsed onto the bench next to her.

Eric thought he was going to faint, he thought was going to say they needed to slow down or to break up with the look on her face, but what she said was nothing he was sure anything could prepare him for. He felt his legs give way as he sat down next to her. Her words repeating through his head like a mantra, 'Eric, I'm pregnant.' She looked so serious and earnest that Eric that this wasn't a joke. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He sat there trying to let this revelation sink in. 'He was going to be a dad. A father. Calleigh was pregnant. Calleigh was pregnant with his child. He was going to be the father of Calleigh's baby. They were having a baby. They were having a baby!' all of sudden Eric jumped up shouting, "Woohoo!"

Calleigh looked over to Eric when he sat down and saw the emotions that running through his head flit across his face. She knew what they meant because they were the same ones that Calleigh felt herself. She hoped he would say something soon because the silence, though not completely awkward was making her more anxious with each passing second. She however wasn't prepared when Eric jumped up shouting, "Woohoo!" Her eyes widened more when Eric pulled her up and pulled her into a deep kiss that left her breathless. She started laughing when Eric lifted her up and spun her around. She was still chuckling when he lowered her to the ground slowly with his 'killer Delko' smile in full form. She mentally chided herself for worrying over Eric's reaction. Just knowing he was excited made her believe that they were going to be okay. She looked back to him and she smiled to herself as she realized that wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else.

"We're going to be parents. This is so cool. Calleigh we're going to be parents.!" He said excited. Bouncing on his feet. She couldn't help but laugh at his childish actions; she knew she should be worried because Eric was a child in his own right. She thought to herself giddily, "This is going to be interesting," As Eric kissed her again.


	5. Betrayal

She was tired, she had decided to work overtime to try and get this case over with. She felt bad however, because once again she cancelled dinner on Eric. She knew that he could tell that she was avoiding him on purpose, but she couldn't help it. Her parents were in town and if they knew she was dating Eric and that she was pregnant, they would throw a fit. She knew that it wasn't smart to keep this from Eric but she did not want to hurt him. She sighed as she felt the exhaustion of the day's work on her shoulders. She hunched over again to begin her notes when she felt strong hands on her shoulders, she moaned thinking that it was Eric. She turned around in those arms to see the face of Peter Elliott. Calleigh opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as Peter leaned in to kiss her, capturing her lips in breathless kiss. She tried to push him away, tasting the liquor on his lips, but he was stronger and held her to him with no sense of relinquishing her. Calleigh thought he would not pull away, when all of sudden he did. She looked up at him and saw he was not looking at her but above her shoulder. She turned to look and nearly cried when she saw Eric looking at them with darkest glare she had ever seen. She could see the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks and she knew that she had destroyed the one thing that was actually going right in her life. She opened her mouth to call out to him but no words came out, instead the loudest sob escaped her lips and she felt her legs give away as she collapsed to a heap to the ground.

Eric had had enough. Calleigh canceled on him again. She was avoiding him and he was sure of it now. For what reason however he didn't know. Eric was walking to the building; tonight he was going to find out why the woman he loved was avoiding him. Tonight he was going to fix it and get his woman back. He stopped right outside the door of the building and reached into his pocket. The ring he had bought was weighing heavily in his pocket and until he put it on her finger it would continue to feel that way. He was going to propose tonight, he was going to ask Calleigh to spend the rest of their lives together. He wanted; no he needed her in his arms, in his life for the rest of eternity. He grinned as he thought, 'Well I planned a romantic dinner, but what better place to propose than the first place we met.' He continued into the building with a slight hop to his feet. He was walking humming a tuneless song in his head and was walking by the trace labs to head down to the gun lab, when he saw a flash of blonde caught his eye. He stopped and took another big breath and headed to the trace lab. What he saw caught his breath. How could this be? How could this happen? His Calleigh was kissing another man. He gasped and felt the sting of tears in his eyes when he saw that it wasn't any random man, it was Federal Agent Peter Elliott.

He felt like he wanted to collapse. He couldn't move; he couldn't get the strength to walk away before one of them noticed he was there. He couldn't understand what he did to push her to want to be with Peter. What did he do wrong? He wanted to die. The pain in his heart couldn't possibly heal from this kind of pain. He looked back up to see that Peter was no longer kissing Calleigh but was staring at him. He could tell Calleigh was surprised by the way her shoulders and the rest of her body tensed. He saw her begin to turn around and the greatest of anger that Eric had ever felt was written all over his face. He saw the gasp and the beginning of the tears on Calleigh's face instead of hearing. He saw her open her mouth but he knew no words would come out. What could she possibly say to him now, she was caught, and this was the end. The ring felt to heavy in his hand and he felt it slip from his grasp. He all of sudden felt the strength in his legs and he walked away, not realizing that he left the ring on the floor. He had to get away before he saw anymore. He walked away not knowing what to think or do.

Calleigh felt like she was dying. Why did this always happen to her, why did she always ruin the things in her life that was actually good? The man that actually had owned her heart for years, the man that made her feel like she was beautiful, that she was a good person, the man that was the father of her child. Oh God, why? She needed Eric, she need him to forgive her, she needed him to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. She felt someone trying to pull her up, but she resisted, she knew it wasn't Eric. He was a lot stronger and would've pulled her up already, even with the resistance on her part. Finally the person pulling her up got her to stand up. She stared into the eyes of the man that ruined her life. She glared at him with all the hatred that was in her body. His face turned to anger when he saw her glare. He tried to force a kiss on her lips again when he felt her bite his lip with her teeth. He pulled away quickly to spit the blood from his mouth. He turned back around and swung at Calleigh with his fist closed. Calleigh didn't see it coming but she felt it as his fist connected with the side of her face. Calleigh hit the ground and she felt the tears come again as her cheek swelled and the blood fill her mouth. She barely heard Peter call her a 'bitch' from the side. Her blood was rushing her ears and she kept praying that she was back in Eric's arms right now.

She felt pressure on her body and she looked up to see Peter straddling her. He was clawing at her shirt. 'No God! This can't be happening. She already lost the man that she loved, why did this have to be happening? Calleigh tried to push him off of her. He was so heavy; she tried to claw at his face, anyway to get him to rise off of her slightly. She finally was able to scratch his face. She barely had any clothes on left but she didn't let that deter her. She slammed her knee as hard as she could into Peter's crotch. She could her that groan and felt him fall back. She felt to weak to move but she knew she had to. She crawled from under his body and went straight for her gun. She turned around to point it at him when he blind-sighted her and grabbed for the gun. They wrestled for it for what felt to Calleigh as forever. They kept at this until one of them accidentally pulled the trigger; that sent a shot ringing into the air. The shot shocked Calleigh and she accidentally loosened her grip on the gun. It was all Peter needed to hit her back to the ground again. He smiled sardonically as he point the gun back at Calleigh. Calleigh cried as she realized that she lost the man she loved and was about to lose the child that she and Eric created together.

'Damn it! I forgot the ring! I have to go back. Hopefully they're gone.' He walked slowly back to the office when the shot rang out. The first thought that went through Eric mind was 'CALLIEGH!'


	6. A Race Against Time Part 1

Eric couldn't hear anything, he couldn't hear the shallow breaths he drew, and he couldn't hear the pounding of his feet on the floor as he ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. His blood was rushing his ears and the adrenaline was pushing him faster. He had to find Calleigh; he had to find out what happened. Eric kept running until he skidded to a stop outside the door. He saw Peter Elliott standing over Calleigh with a gun pointed toward her smiling sardonically. Eric felt rage fill his entire being and saw red. He went slamming through the door and slammed into Peter with all his might when another shot went off. Calleigh screamed as pain shot through her body like an electric current. She fainted from the shock of pain as Eric and Peter continued to fight. Eric lost his concentration as he saw blood on leaving Calleigh's body, covering her abdomen. His child, the woman he loved, they could both be dead because of this bastard. Eric felt as if his body would explode from all the rage he felt, he swung out and knocked Peter over. He jumped on and started punching him with all the anger he felt.

Eric kept punching him for what felt like hours until he couldn't lift his arms anymore. He looked down to see the bloody face of Peter and felt sick to his stomach. He killed the man with his bare hands and couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself. He got up with what little energy he had left and ran to Calleigh's side. He was so blind with anguish he didn't know what to. The blood was rushing his ears so loudly he didn't hear Peter groan. By the time he turned around Peter sent a fist flying for his face. Eric went out cold. Peter looked down at the two people he knocked out and went straight to check out Calleigh. He saw that the wound was only a flesh wound as the bullet grazed her abdomen. Nothing serious. He cursed and picked up her body while dragging Eric out by his arm. He grunted and groaned as he heaved Eric's body into the trunk. He tied Eric's arms and legs then closed the door. He rolled his eyes as he realized he forgot to muzzle Eric's mouth and reopened the trunk, he taped his mouth shut and closed the door again as he turned back around to be punched in the face by Calleigh. He groaned as she punched his broken nose. Out of fury he punched her in the face again and knocked her out. He tied her arms and legs and taped her mouth shut and pushed her into the back seat of his car. He grinned as he thought about what he would do to them, especially with his beautiful Calleigh Duquesne. He leaned in and kissed her on her taped shut mouth and gently fondled her breast. She fidgeted when he touched her and Peter knew he had to stop before he went all the way and made the mistake of being discovered, 'Plus distance makes the heart and body grow fonder.' He smiled and climbed into the driver's seat of the car and drove into the night.

Horatio walked into the lab and headed straight to the trace labs to see if Calleigh had the file she promised him ready. He stopped when his foot kicked something. He looked down to only see a diamond ring on the floor. He looked at it surprised to just see it lying there and looked up to only find a destroyed Lab. Horatio had a sick feeling something bad happened and that he needed to hurry find out what happened or someone would end up dead.

I thought you guys were right, I couldn't leave you hanging like that so I've decided to give a little teaser and another cliffie. Stay tuned.


	7. A Race Against Time Part 2

Horatio hurried into the security office. He didn't show it but inside he felt a churning inside his stomach. _'He looked around the room in hopes to see if he recognized anything. He walked deeper into the room slowly and forced his tired eyes to find a clue. His eyes flashed from here to there, when his eye caught it. He walked over and picked up Calleigh's gun, it was still warm and smoked a little from the chamber. "Calleigh was in trouble!" Alarms in his head went off in his head, as he was about to rush out of the room and call the team. He was walking toward the door when his foot something, he looked down to see Eric's badge. His mind reeled as he realized that two of his CSIs were missing. 'The ring.' He reached into the pocket and looked inside to see the inscription, '__**To my Heart, Soul, Passion, and Never-Ending Love, C from E.**__' Horatio thought he was going to have a heart-attack. Eric bought Calleigh an engagement ring. There was blood all over the place and it was obvious someone got shot and that a fight ensued. He hoped Eric and Calleigh were okay.'_

Horatio stood over both Cooper and Tyler who had immediately came in when they found out that both Calleigh and Eric were missing. They had been going through the security tapes when Alexx, Natalia, Ryan, and Yelina came through the door with worried expressions on their faces. Horatio only looked at them once to stop the questions he knew would begin. He looked back to computer screens once he was sure that they understood that silence was best for now. He and everyone else looked on silently. It felt like hours before Tyler and Cooper found the proper security tapes. They looked up to Horatio as they played the tapes. Cooper was the first to comment, "Wow, this doesn't look good. I can't however see the man's face. He has his back turned to the camera the whole time and there is no glass to show his reflection to us." Horatio gritted his teeth.

"Can you get any sound?"

This time it was Tyler who spoke. "Here let me." He started to type away, his fingers moving like a blur over the keyboard. "Let's hope it works." Everyone was silent as they listened to the audio sound of Calleigh screaming and the shot going off to Eric flying into the guy and knocking him to the guy coming back and taking both Eric and Calleigh as hostages. "I don't recognize the voice. He doesn't really say anything."

"Wait, wait, doesn't it look like he heads to the parking lot of the building. Maybe the camera's caught something outside."

Tyler and Cooper immediately typed away again. They found the footage outside and groaned as once again the man evaded the camera. They watched as he put Eric in the trunk and moved on to Calleigh. Once again the man had evaded his reflection in the windows of the camera. It was as if everything was working against the CSIs to see what happened to their colleagues. They watched as he put Calleigh in the back of the car. The man slightly tilted his head toward the camera when Horatio shouted, "Stop the tape!" Tyler brought up the half face on zoom and everyone leaned in to take a look. It was obvious from the looks that was shared that the man behind this was _'Federal Agent Peter Elliott!' _Horatio felt the anger pulse through his body; obviously Agent Elliott did not understand that he messed with the wrong crime lab.

"Mr. Wolfe, you and Miss Boa Vista are to process the trace lab then process outside. Tyler, Cooper, I want you two to continue working on the tapes and see if you can figure out the route he went. I want videos from traffic lights, cameras, everything, I want to see it. Yelina, I need you to put out an APB on his car and get every available officer on this case immediately, I also want you to inform Frank about what happened. Alexx, I need you to come with me, we need to talk." Horatio nodded his head to the team as the headed off to do the tasks appointed to them. He then looked to Alexx and led her to his office. He held the door open for her and she murmured a quiet 'thank you.' They remained silent as they looked at each other from across the room when finally Horatio threw down what had weighing his hand down for the past couple of hours. The ring felt softly to the top of the desk and Alexx's eyes widened. She recognized it as the ring she helped Eric picked out for Calleigh. She remembered the fortune Eric spent as he bought the large diamond on the beautiful band. She reached out with shaking hands and picked up the ring and looked inside to see the beautiful inscription. She felt the tears sting her eyes when she looked up to see the expectant face of Lieutenant Horatio Caine.


	8. A Race Against Time Part 3

Her stomach burned. Her head was pounding. She felt like she was having a hangover. But Calleigh knew she didn't have anything to drink, the baby was everything to her. 'The BABY!' Calleigh reached down to her abdomen and felt warm liquid and some hardness on her stomach. She snapped her eyes opened but she immediately had to close them as the light made her eyes burn. She felt pain in every part of her body. She couldn't remember what happened, when finally it hit her, flashes of the kiss with Peter, Eric seeing them, her crying on the floor, Peter and her fighting over the gun, her getting shot, then again being knocked again by Peter. 'What was he putting in the trunk of the car?' Calleigh's head was pounding so hard that she tried to reach for her pressure points on her forehead to try and relieve the pressure but she soon found that she couldn't move her hands. She looked up at her hands and nearly panicked as she saw the bonds holding her hands down.

She looked around that room and groaned. Her eyes were flashing everywhere as she tried to figure out where she was. Her chest felt constricted, her eyes were burning, and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she couldn't breathe. She felt herself fading into the darkness that was the recesses of her mind. She heard her name but she couldn't register the voice. She tried to listen to the voice; she tried to hold on to the strength that it was giving her. She recognized that voice. Her mind clicked before she fully understood. 'ERIC!'

Eric groaned. He swore to himself silently. He should've made sure that Peter was dead so he could actually feel guilty about it. It's better he'd be haunted by the blood of a dead man on his hands than the safety of the woman he loved and his child in the hands of the man he supposedly thought was dead but wasn't so that means he didn't have to feel guilty because he didn't killed him but he should have been killed so they would be safe but… Eric shook his head. He was giving himself a migraine. It was killing him to know that he was in this situation. He wanted to scream out but the thought better of it. He needed to get both he and Calleigh out of here. He needed to save her. He pulled at the restraints and focused on getting loose when he heard the thrashing on the bed. He looked over and saw that panicked look on Calleigh's face. He saw her eyes rolling into her head and he knew she was falling into a dark place from shock and fear. He called out her name. "Calleigh, come on Calleigh. Stay with me. Don't panic, everything is going to be okay. Calleigh, baby I'm right here, stay calm for me, stay calm for the baby." After that it appeared that she was beginning to calm down and still. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door flung opened and angry Peter Elliott burst through the door. It looked he didn't even realize that Eric was in the room as he walked toward Calleigh in a possessive manner.

Calleigh was beginning to calm down when she heard she had to calm down for her child. Their child, she had to stay calm for their child. She started to still when the door burst open and Peter walked in looking very angry. Calleigh could feel the panic boiling up from her stomach. She was scared and she knew she was in a lot of trouble. She tried at her bonds again when she saw the hungry and crazy look in Peter's eyes. She screamed when he climbed on her and started touching her body. "Please, Please stop." She cried when she heard Eric pleading beside her, begging Peter to let her go. He looked angrier than before and swung out and slapped her hard against the side of her face. She quieted immediately quieted. She stared as he ripped her shirt from her body and started to kiss her, avoiding her teeth so she wouldn't bite him. "Please Peter, if you're in there, please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

Peter looked like he was going to cry at her words when she said them and she thought that she had broken through. "I would never hurt you Calleigh." He climbed off the bed slowly and looked at her lovingly. "I love you. And I know you love me too."

Calleigh started shaking her head. "No Peter, I don't love you. I love Eric. I'm sorry." Calleigh winced at the anger that flared in his eyes. "NO! YOU LOVE ME! I will make you love me Calleigh. You will love me Calleigh. And he," he pointed at Eric in the corner, "will watch and see every moment of you making love to me."

Eric panicked, this wasn't good.

Hey calleighsthebest, great minds think a lot. P.S. My next chappie has a little inspiration from your story but with a little twist. HaHa.


	9. A Race Against Time Part 4

He grinned at Eric and walked out of the room. Calleigh's head was spinning. She felt light-headed and the pain she felt before was nothing like the pain that she was feeling now. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in bed with Eric wrapped around her, no Peter, no work, just her, Eric, and their baby. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes from the pain and the fear of what was going to happen to her and their child. "Calleigh, Calleigh listen to me. I am not going to let him hurt you. I am not going to let him destroy us. You have to stay with me Calleigh. Stay strong; stay strong for us and our child. Stay strong for me baby." Eric's voice was soothing and Calleigh was sure she wouldn't get through this without him.

"What are we going to do Eric?"

"I don't know but we have got to get you out of here. This is not good for you or the baby. But I need you to be Calleigh Duquesne the CSI, not Calleigh Duquesne the woman who feels fear and lets her emotions get the better of her. I need you to be strong. Just stay calm and if we work together we'll get out of here. Deal?"

"Deal!" Calleigh said with such firmness that it was making Eric believe that they were going to get out of there. He focused on the task of getting his hands free from the binds connected to the heater. He kept at it and cursed in his head as he had to admit that Peter knew had to tie a really good knot. He sighed and felt his body sag. This was pointless. He jumped when he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He pulled at it until he reason that he had his cell phone. He felt like an idiot, he had his cell phone the whole entire time. He flipped the phone open and heard the quiet but distinctive voice of Horatio Caine.

"H, H can you hear me?" He heard the 'Yes Eric, I hear you. Where are you?' "I don't know H. He has me and Calleigh, you have to find us H, you have to hurry before he hurts Calleigh." 'I know Eric, we are going to find all three of you and I promise that Peter will never hurt you again.' "God H, can you track the phone?" 'Unfortunately we tried that but the phone appears to be out of area or you guys in an area of static electricity that stop us from tracking you. You have to describe the area you are in.' "hold on, I see trees, palm trees, lots of land, looks like we're on a hill, I hear the ocean, see birds, I'm not sure H, this sounds like everywhere in the Miami." 'No don't worry Eric, we're going to find you, so stay calm and tell Calleigh that we are coming.' "Hurry H. I don't think this is going to end well for either of us." Eric closed the phone and sighed. He knew Calleigh heard his side of the conversation and he hurried and told her everything that Horatio had said.

Calleigh nodded. They were looking for them, but Calleigh had the sick feeling that even if they did find them, they probably won't be in time to stop Peter from initiating his plan. This was the first time the Calleigh did not have faith in her team and in Horatio. She looked to the door. She did not want to think or fee; she wanted to disappear. How could something go from being so right to being so wrong? Maybe this was just how her life was meant to be. She felt guilty for dragging Eric into the mess that was her life. She wanted to cry. Something always went wrong. She looked to the wall in the opposite direction of Eric. She didn't want him to see the pain and the loss of hope in her eyes.

She heard the creaking of the stairs and the bile in her throat began to rise. She knew who was coming. Peter opened the door with a manic look in his eyes. He wore latex gloves and held a plastic case in his hands. He sat next to Calleigh and caressed the side of her face. She turned away in disgust at being touched. She flinched when she saw the anger rise in him again. She didn't know what to do. She followed his movements with her eyes and she started to panic when he reached into the case and pulled out a syringe. "This my beautiful vixen is to calm you down, you seem a little tense." She started yanking at the restraints and pulling with all her might but they wouldn't loosen. He grabbed and held down one of her arms and injected the syringe into her arm. Calleigh started to relax. Peter smiled and looked over to Eric. Eric's face was wrought in pain and distraught at his powerlessness. "We'll wait a bit before I add my next bit." Peter sat there stroking Calleigh's face; she was so beautiful to him. He waited for a couple of minutes before he pulled out the next syringe. He laid it down on the desk next to the bed and picked up the gag that was on the side of the bed. He walked in around the bed toward Eric. Eric thrashed at his bonds, but it did not stop him from putting the gag around Eric's mouth. Eric groaned in frustration from what was happening.

Peter grinned and walked back to Calleigh, he sat down next to her slowly and took up the syringe. It seemed Calleigh was in another world when he took her arm again and pushed the syringe in. "This is something to make you a little more receptive to my advances." Calleigh groaned as Peter push the end of the syringe. Eric pulled at his bindings again but they wouldn't loosen.

Calleigh felt a tingling warm sensation sweep through her body. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She arched her body, anything to release the tension that seemed to have wound itself mercilessly around her body. She moaned as she felt cool hands caress her body. She felt them everywhere; she felt them on her stomach, her legs, it was like there wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't discovered. She opened her eyes and her vision blurred. She called out the name of the man she was sure was touching her. "Eric." His name came out as a whimper. Peter felt a hot wave of rage come over him and he struck at Calleigh again. She cried out from the pain, as every sensation seemed to have intensified ten fold. She knew it wasn't Eric; she knew he would never hit her. She forced her vision to clear and saw the face of Peter Elliott above her. She wanted him to stop but her body didn't seem to want to refuse his touches, his caresses, as if they were the only way that she would survive this endeavor. She felt his body move away from the bed and she watched as he stripped his clothes from his body. He climbed on the bed in between her legs and began to undress her slowly, deliberately caressing every inch of newly exposed skin. When she was calling out his name in a soft mantra, he looked back to Eric and gave him a wink, then turned back around and leaned down to leave butterfly kisses over her body. She moaned again, Calleigh needed release.

He captured her lips in a possessive kiss that left her breathless and yearning for more. His lips left a hot trail down her body making her arch so he would give attention to her breast. She begged and whimpered and moaned, but it seemed she had to wait until Peter was ready to give in to her. It felt like forever until he started sucking on her tits and she cried out from the shocks that seemed to go straight to her wet core. She could smell herself and that only added to the heightened sensations. He sucked on her breasts strongly, but he started to nip them roughly. Calleigh screamed out again from the pain but that soon turned to pleasure. This only made her need greater. She needed to be released; she needed the heat to cease. She groaned again and prayed that Peter would hurry. "Please Peter, let me go."

"Tell me you want me, Calleigh. Tell me you want me to set you free. Tell me you love me and I will give you the release you're searching for." He reached down with his hand and started teasing her sacred place. She moaned loudly and arched her body so she could push against his hand more. But he pulled away, wagging his finger at her saying, "Ah ah, do what I say Calleigh and I will bring you ecstasy." He grinned as Calleigh nodded her head in understanding.

Calleigh was quiet for a second, trying to remember what he wanted her to say. Her mind clicked when she remembered and she began, "I want you Peter. Please. I love you." She begged as finally he reached in between her legs and entered her. She moaned in pure bliss from him finally entering her. But it wasn't gentle. Calleigh cried out in pain as he forcefully started slamming into her body not giving her the chance to get use to him. She cried from the pain until the aphrodisiac turned the pain into hot pleasure.

She moaned endlessly. "Say you love me Calleigh. Say you want me Calleigh and don't stop saying it." Peter kept slamming into her body over and over again.

"I Love you Peter. I want you Peter." That became the words that left her mouth in between the moans and the groans that escaped. She kept at it until finally she climaxed screaming Peter's name.

Eric thought he was dying. It was bad enough for him to have to see what Peter was going to do to Calleigh. But to see him strip and violate Calleigh's body. To see the blood and the bite marks and the swollen areas with the bruises that marred her beautifully body. To hear her call out his name in pleasure and in love; to hear her scream his name as if it were her lifeline. His heart was breaking. His eyes burned, his chest was tight and he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to look but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the degradation that was the woman he loved and to see the sick bastard mark and claim her as his own. Eric knew that even if he and Calleigh were to survive this situation, he knew the two of them would be scarred forever. He finally tore his eyes away from the sight and cried as he realized he would have to endure this torture for hours to come.

What Eric didn't know was that there was a lot more that would scar and potentially destroy what Calleigh and him had created. And whether or not they survived this would out their relationship to a test that could make them stronger together or destroy not only their lives, but those of their friends and their families.

Wow. That chapter was actually really hard to write. I don't think I can continue this story. It's quite stressful. Just kidding. Anyways, since I made you guys wait so long for the last Chapter I thought I post this one the same day. The next Chappie will focus more on the team and the conversation the happened between H and Alexx. In two chapters I will return to what Peter and our favorite couple is up to. Stay tuned. P.S. Calleighsthebest, you're right I am a little twisted. Haha! R/R


	10. A Race Against Time: The Talk

"Horatio, I know that we should've told you sooner, but Eric and Calleigh were just trying to work this out so they could explain it to you. From what they told me, it was unexpected. It was one night and then after that they couldn't stop this from happening. You and I both knew that this was going to happen. They have been best friends for years and sometimes they seemed more than that. You knew that there was a possibility that they would go beyond being friends and would finally take the risk for love. Especially after the loss of both Speedle and John Hagen it seemed they would never get it together but they did. And with Marisol, he needed someone and Calleigh became that someone. I know right now my explanation for their actions is not a good reason to condone them, but they have found love. They have finally found what has eluded them for years. After all the hurt when it came to the men in Calleigh's life and all the girls that Eric would have one night stands and could never find a connection with they finally realized that the person that was perfect for them was each other. I look at Calleigh and Eric as my children and I would pray that they would find the sense to look at each other and see what I have seen in them, the love that they have for each other."

Horatio looked at Alexx and he knew that this was true. He knew Eric and Calleigh had something, a connection that was profound and strong. A friendship that he thought went well beyond the lines of a platonic relationship. He knew from the first moment that he introduced them to each other that they were going to have something special. He laughed at himself silently when he remembered that they said they had met before. Calleigh was working a case and the weapon she needed was in a bay and Eric happened to be the diver from underwater recovery looking for the weapon. Calleigh kept talking about the amazing diver who found her gun. She kept talking about how a young man whose tank wasn't filled still found her weapon after what seemed like forever without oxygen. She said that he was crazy for doing it but he was essential in finding the key piece of evidence to put their suspect away. Then that same man happened to be one of the applicants for the CSI job. Horatio knew he wanted someone with that kind of determination on his team.

He looked to Alexx and saw the pain etched into her wary face. Since finding out that Eric and Calleigh were missing her face and body seemed to have gained 20 years. It killed him to see her so distraught. Since he could remember switching to be a CSI with Megan Donner, Alexx has always been at his side. Helping and giving him the push he needed. Adding her wisdom and her ultimate calm and control, he couldn't have found a better friend. She was his support and even though he always shook his head at this thought, she was like his older sister, but when it came to the team, she was more like his wife in the sense that they were the parents, the mother and the father. The team was their children and losing Speed was like them losing a child. He remembered standing in the observation room as Alexx processed their son's body. Their child's body. The look of lost and despairs in her eyes. The agony and the grief that gripped her body as her hands trembled and shook as she caressed the cold face of her son.

He remembered walking into her office and finding her on her knees in tears. He remembered how he's never seen his MD so broken. He remembered walking to her and getting down on the ground and held her. For the first time Horatio could remember since Raymond's death. He cried. He shed tears for what felt like for hours. He and Alexx cried, together for their child. He looked to Alexx now and saw the tears and he walked and held her. His best friend, the mother to his children and once again Horatio cried, he cried for his friend and for the safety of his children and for the opportunity for their love to grow. "We'll find them Alexx. I promise." He said that through his tears repeatedly, not only trying to convince Alexx but himself.

This chappie is just showing the connection between Alexx and Horatio and my point of view on how they view their CSIs. How they are as a family. I'm actually sad now. This chappie is kind of depressing. The next Chappie is coming soon.


	11. A Race Against Time: Love and Hope

They had been working for hours. All the results they received were all pointing to what they had already knew. Peter Elliott had both Eric and Calleigh and they didn't know where he was. Cooper and Tyler had been working for hours trying to pinpoint anything that would indirect where Peter went, but Peter knew the layout of the parking lot, he knew how to avoid the cameras. They have been working for hours and they knew that it would be pointless. They thought about trying to look through traffic cameras but there was thousands all over Miami and they knew that if there wasn't a single hint it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. They were frustrated beyond the point of reason.

It wasn't any better for the rest of the team. No one was getting anywhere. Their only hope was to hope that Peter left something behind to find them but they knew that the chance of that happening was slim as it was. They knew that there was basically nothing they could do at this point in time. They sat there around each other in the break room staring at the endless pictures of the crime scene. They knew that it probably wasn't the best thing to be working this case when they were tied so closely to the case but they wouldn't allow the likes of the nighttime shift of the crime lab to take this case. This case was too close fro them to allow someone else to work this case. Tyler, Cooper, Valera, Ryan, and Natalia waited there hoping that something would come to them but they knew that it was pointless because they had no idea what to look for. Natalia couldn't take the silence anymore. She couldn't take this. Calleigh was like a sister to her, she was the first to believe her after the mole situation and Eric, as good friend to her, even after the pregnant scare, he defended her against her husband and stayed by her side no matter what happened, she was going to be an aunt, she needed them to be okay but she knew that this was a uphill battle, where they were at the bottom of the hill. "I can't do this!!" She got up abruptly walked out the room. Ryan got up quickly and followed her. Valera was going to follow but Tyler gripped her wrist and held her back shaking his head.

"Natalia. Natalia wait." Ryan jogged after the hastened woman and grabbed her wrist spinning her around. "Listen, I know you're scared, I am too. But we have to stay focus, we have stay confident, we have to have hope that Eric and Calleigh are going to be okay." He looked into her eyes and it broke his heart to see the pain and he fear in her eyes. The last time that he had seen that look was when her sister was one of the women kidnapped in the case a couple weeks ago. Ryan pulled her slowly into his arms and held her as he felt her shake from the tears she shed. Ryan held her for what felt like hours, when it felt like she was quieting down he walked her to the locker and room and sat them down on the benches. He looked at her as she looked to the floor. He reached over and lifted her face and looked deeply into her eyes. As bad as times were at the moment, Ryan couldn't deny how beautiful Natalia looked at that moment. Her hair was a mess, her lips were in a pout and her face was clear of make up with tears falling down her cheeks making Ryan want to kiss her. He tried to fight the temptation but he couldn't stop himself. He leaned and captured her lips in a whirlwind of passion.

Natalia had just taken a breath when she felt Ryan's lips on hers in a kiss that left her weak. She moaned into the kiss and leaned into his body. Ryan moaned in reply to having her body pressed against his. He reached up and started to caress her arms and slowly led his hands to her neck. He held her to him and started to lead his hands down to her chest. Ryan needed her. Natalia knew that this wasn't the time, she knew that they needed to find Calleigh and Eric, but she needed

Ryan. She needed comfort. She was tired of being alone and she originally thought that she could find that with Eric but she soon realized that Calleigh and Eric were meant for each other. She then found Ryan and even though it appeared that they would not find their way back to each other after the mole situation, they did and she couldn't have been happier. She was taken from her thoughts when she felt his kisses down her neck to her chest. Her shirt was gone. She didn't know when he took that off or when he had carried her to the couch in the back of the room. He leaned up and quickly pulled off his shirt. She immediately understood why he was rushing. They didn't have enough time.

She went for his belt and undid the belt; she then pushed his pants down his hips and leaned back down out of breath. Ryan rolled up her skirt and ripped off her panties. He immediately buried himself inside her deep sheath. Natalia felt the air push out he her lungs as he entered her quickly. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as Ryan pounded into her body over and over again. She moaned and clawed at his back as the pleasure was overtaking her senses. Ryan felt he was a lot closer to the then Natalia was but he wanted, no he needed to make her climax. He reached down with his hand and began to rub and twist her clit to raise her pleasure. He groaned when she began to writhe underneath his body. He reached up with his other hand and twisted one of her nipples. He thought he was going to cum when she screamed out his name. It was almost too much to have sex with her and be able to keep his control. She was like his personal goddess of seduction and sex. She was exotic and erotic in every way. He pulled her clit and she came opening her mouth in a silent scream. He came right after as he continued to pound into her through her orgasm. He collapsed on top of her out of breath. He finally rose off of her before he crushed her small body and wiped her hair from her face. He kissed her slowly and whispered the words she had been waiting forever for. "I love you Natalia. I promise that I will never leave you and we will get out friends back."

"Natalia nearly cried from those words and she caressed the side of his face as she whispered back slowly, "I love you too, Ryan." She kissed him again. They got up and got dressed for fear that someone would enter the locker room and sat together in each other's arms.

Valera couldn't take it anymore. Cooper left to go hang out with Ashley. She recently switched to the day shift and worked on Trace. She came to be apart the girls. They instantly liked her and worked with her. It was like she was always there. She had a quirky sense of humor and a bubbly air around her. Valera looked over and saw that Tyler still was staring at her. She glared at him and looked away. He had been doing that since they were left alone in the break room. He was waiting for her. He was waiting for her to open up to him herself. She finally couldn't take the silence and sat next to him in a huff. "What do you want me to say?" She screamed at him and began beating on his shirt in tears. She cried and fell into his waiting arms and stayed there. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her with such intensity that it was startling. She leaned closer to his face gave him a kiss. One that seemed to convey their feelings of despair and fear. They remained in that kiss for what felt like hours and finally pulled away out of breath. They looked at each other and then Valera leaned her face back into his chest and snuggled closer into his chest. They remained there thinking about what all this could mean until they saw Cooper flying through the door out of breath. "Cooper what's going on?"

He took deep breaths and looked up, "Tyler we have to go the lab. Horatio called Eric and got into contact with him. He's talking to him right now, we need to hurry and try to trace the call now. Valera, you need to go find Ryan and Natalia." Tyler and Valera looked at each other and ran out to do their tasks. Cooper and Tyler skidded into the computer labs and started typing faster than they ever had before. They kept going, trying to triangulate the location of their friends. Horatio stood over them and kept talking to Eric as Tyler and Cooper typed and got closer to locating their friends. Horatio had just hung up the phone when Ryan, Natalia, and Valera hurried into the lab. They looked to Horatio with questions in their eyes but he held up his hand to silence them and looked to Tyler and Cooper. Cooper answered for them, "We could not exactly get their location. They was a heavy signal coming off blocking the signal but from what we were able to do they are in Vice City."

Horatio nodded his head, "No, you may not exactly have gotten their exact location but we are one step closer to finding them gentlemen," and as Horatio walked out of the lab he said, "And find them we will." After those words Horatio disappeared behind the closing doors of the elevator.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. I had some problems with my computer, but don't worry guys, the next chapter won't take so long to be posted!!


	12. A Race Against Time: Hope and Fear

She felt herself drowning. She felt like she was suffocating; she couldn't breathe no matter how many times she gasped for breath. The sensations were too many, they were overwhelming her senses. It was beyond anything she could describe. She felt sensation after sensation till she felt numb to them. She didn't know whether it was good or bad, but she knew it was not what she wanted. She wanted to escape from this euphoria, she wanted this world to end. She began to resist these feelings, pushing against the thing that evoked these feelings in her body. She forced her eyes open, she wanted to see the world; she wanted to see reality. She wanted to be free.

Peter kept going and going for what felt like hours. Calleigh had long quieted her praises and declarations of love. He did not care anymore. She was his and he was sure that he had broken whatever happiness and supposed love Eric and Calleigh thought they had found. He knew that Calleigh was meant for him. She was always meant to be his. He grinned as he thought about the life him and Calleigh were going to have together. He dreamed about their children and their house with the white picket fence. He knew that it would be perfect. But all he needed to do first was to get rid of this bastard Eric. He knew Calleigh was only with him to use up time, waiting for her true lover. Him. He turned to look at Eric in the corner and saw that his body was sagged and that his head hang low with what looked like defeat written all over his body. It was beautiful in Peter's eyes to know that he broke the heart of a toy; a mere boy in Calleigh's eyes.

Peter grinned and said in a sardonic voice, "She likes it you know. Hasn't stopped moaning like the whore she is." He laughed when Eric's head went up and his eyes flashed dangerously with nothing but pure rage. Peter was sure that if he were to let Eric go, the man would probably kill him with his bare hands. Peter laughed again and began to move again making Calleigh thrash under him. He chuckled again when he saw the pain go through Eric's eyes again. "I think at the rate we're going she'll get pregnant. Unfortunately for you and your child, I don't raise other men's children, so your little bastard is going to have to go." Eric began to pull at his restraints once again. Peter laughed at him. He looked back to Calleigh when his grinned disappeared. Her eyes were open and she was pushing against his body, trying to push him away. She was saying no quietly and kept repeating it until her voice began to pick up volume. Her hallucinogens were wearing off. She was crying for Eric with every breath she took. Peter looked back at Eric and saw the smallest sliver of hope enter his eyes. He looked back to Calleigh with rage in his eyes and He lashed, hitting her across her face. She screamed out from the blow. "You stupid bitch!! I told you that you would pay for infidelity. And it will start with him." Peter pointed in Eric's direction and walked toward him after leaving the bed and grabbing and FBI standard pistol. He stopped in front of Eric and pointed the end of the pistol to his forehead in an execution style.

Eric sat there, trying to block out the sounds of what he felt had been happening for hours, but he knew it had only been for a couple of hours. His mind was tormented with the sounds and his heart was wracked with the words that left Calleigh's lips. He knew it was not her fault but he couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt. He didn't look until he heard Peter talking to him. "She likes it you know. Hasn't stopped moaning like the whore she is." He felt the rage boil up in him in a white hot flash and he wish he could break these restraints to regain the upper hand on Peter. He tried to block out his words, but Peter said something that made his blood boil and made his heart pound as if it was going to break from his chest. "I think at the rate we're going she'll get pregnant. Unfortunately for you and your child, I don't raise other men's children, so your little bastard is going to have to go." Eric couldn't stop himself from pulling on the restraints. He wanted to kill Peter Elliott with all his might. But he stopped when he saw Calleigh starting to resist Peter; she was waking from the hallucination Peter in. Eric felt the smallest sliver of hope enter his body, but he flinched when Peter reached out and hit her across the face. He heard Peter leave the bed and said something quietly to Calleigh. When Eric raised his head, his eyes widened as he was staring down the barrel of a gun. His eyes flashed to the bed where he saw Calleigh with her eyes watching in shock and in fear.


	13. Escape With A Twist

Eric felt like he had been staring at his death for what felt like hours. He was scared, for himself, but more for Calleigh and his unborn child. He flashed his eyes from the barrel of the gun and looked into the man that was to be his maker. He stared into the crazed eyes that were Peter Elliott and waited. He stared as if he was daring Peter to actually pull the trigger and sign his will to end up in prison for the rest of his life. It felt like a staring contest and the silence continued to linger, waiting for even the slightest bit of noise to break the sound barrier that went up. Eric was about to break the silence when there was knocking downstairs. Everyone in the room jumped. Peter cursed and walked to the t.v. in the room and turned it on. Outside stood a young cop trying to peek through the curtains covering the windows beside the door. Peter turned back to both Calleigh and Eric and smiled lecherously. "Stay here kiddies, while I go and take care of our little house guest." He started cackling and said in a loud girlish voice, "Coming!" Calleigh and watched in fear as the cop stood up straight toward the door expecting a woman. The cop was patrol meaning that he did not have his partner with him. They watched in horror as the door opened and watch the cops eyes widen in fear and reach for his pistol, but it was too late as Peter's arm flew out, stabbing the cop in the chest. They saw the immense pain that was expressed by his face, and then he fell forward into Peter's arms. Peter dragged the body inside and then walked back outside and stared into the camera with a sardonic smile and waved.

Calleigh looked away from the screen and stared out toward the wall, looking for and escape. They heard the sounds of Peter dragging the body into the house and leaving it somewhere downstairs of the house. They waited as they listened as things were banging and crashing as objects fell from the cases or of tables. They then heard a thump from where the body they were sure was dumped. Eric felt sick to his stomach. The cop was merely a boy. Peter could've stayed quiet; he could've let the boy live. Eric couldn't believe that this was happening. Eric kept his head down until he heard the steps of someone coming up the steps. Eric and Calleigh both looked to the door in fear as Peter walked through the door covered in the blood of the boy he just murdered. "What the fuck is your problem! That kid did not deserve to die! You didn't have to answer the fucking door!" Eric couldn't stop himself from blurting out those words from his mouth. He looked at Peter with such venom that it amazed Calleigh that Eric even had the capacity to have such hate for any person. She remembered how he looked after Marisol. Broken and with him he carried a great hate for the Mala Noche, but it was never as deep as the hate he portrayed through his eyes to Peter.

"Hmmm. Such language. Dear Eric you wouldn't want your bastard child to pick up such bad manners. That's why when he comes I'm going to make sure he doesn't disappoint you. I will kill that bastard before he can sin, so he will go straight to heaven and be the little angel you hoped he would be." Peter started laughing and laughing. "Now, I would love to pick up where we left of, but unfortunately I'm famished and I need to see how much progress your stupid CSI team is making. Play nice now. Toodles." He waved to Eric and then walked to Calleigh and forcefully kissed her on the lips before leaving the room.

Eric and Calleigh remained silent for hours. Eric didn't want to look to Calleigh. It would only be a reminder of what had happened between her and Peter. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to cry, to scream, but he knew that he had to be strong. Calleigh was withdrawing, so he didn't have much time. He needed to get them out of there. The silence hung in the air until they heard thumping on the stairs. Peter was back!! Eric could see the panic on Calleigh's face and knew that this wasn't good for her. He looked around but it was too late. The door slammed open. However, instead of Peter Elliot, the young cop who was stabbed was heaving and leaning heavily on the doorframe. He heaved himself toward Eric, rocking on the balls of his feet and pushed himself to the floor. He crawled toward Eric and unsnapped the pocketknife in his hand. Eric panicked but soon saw that he was trying to untie him. The young cop untied the rope with what little strength he had, then collapsed unconscious to the floor. Eric released himself from the rest of the bonds and rushed to Calleigh's side and untied her. She rubbed her sore wrists and ankles and grabbed Eric's shirt and began to cry.

Eric held her for what felt like hours. "Calleigh, sweetie, you need to relax. We need to get out of here before Peter comes back." Calleigh nodded and pulled on a shirt and a pant. She walked toward the cop and felt for his pulse. "Is he still alive?" She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "Help me." He picked up the boy on one side and Calleigh grabbed the other. They rushed down the stairs when the door opened on them. Peter stood there staring wide eyed at them. He rushed toward them, when Eric dropped the boy's weight completely on to Calleigh and rushed toward Peter. They were exchanging punches over and over until Peter pulled a gun. They wrestled for the gun, Calleigh wanted to do something but she couldn't. Finally a shot rang through the air when Eric crumpled to the floor. Calleigh screamed as Eric bled from the abdominal wound. His eyes were glazed and his chest was still. Calleigh was frozen to her spot. He was gone. Peter turned to her and pointed the gun to her stomach. "And now his bastard child will die too."

Calleigh screamed as the sound of a bullet ripped through the air, The love of her life was gone, and now her and her child was doomed to the same fate. How was she so cursed in this life?

Hmmm… This is supposed to be and EC story. But I never said they would live to see the end!! I guess you guys are going to have to wait see what really happened to our favorite couple. One might've died, they both might've survived, or they both died. But considering how evil I am, you never know. Eric isn't looking like he'll see another day at this moment!! Read and find out!! I have a surprise! R/R!!


	14. Version One

Peter was about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out. Calleigh fell to the ground screaming, grabbing her stomach in fear that her child was wounded. It was like everything stilled. Peter was lying on the ground hollering in a pain, clutching his right shoulder tightly. He was bleeding heavily. When he looked he realized that he was hit twice in the same arm. He looked over and saw a silhouette of a man in a dark suit with dark sunglasses. 'But where did the second shot come from?' His thoughts were answered when he looked back and stared the end of a pistol held in the bloody hand of Eric Delko. He lay there clutching his lower stomach but he held the gun steady, indicating to Peter that if he made any sudden movements he would not live to see another day. Peter could see the hatred that burned in the eyes of the man he tortured. Peter began to grin, in fact he couldn't stop himself, he began to laugh. He laughed so loud and so evilly that it sent a chill through everyone except Horatio. He stood there looking down on the crazed man that he nearly destroyed the life of his family, the family that was nearly shattered not too long ago.

Horatio bent down to the ground and stared into the crazed eyes of the man that would rot in hell for the crimes that he had done to Horatio Caine's family. Horatio indicated to the officers to grab Peter. He could see that the officers of Miami Dade cared about the CSI team as well, seeing as they had yet to holster their weapons, even though Peter was apprehended by two officers (not to gently). Horatio walked toward Eric and shouted for Rescue. He couldn't hide the fear that laced his eyes as if he was watching Speed again. He looked up and saw the broken Calleigh clutching her stomach in fear of the loss of her child. She remained in a fetal position, as she was not aware of what was going on around her. Horatio was going to go to her when Alexx beat him there. She wrapped her arms around her child and rocked Calleigh as she cried in her arms.

Horatio looked around the house, as he couldn't hear a sound. "H, the cop, he's alive." Horatio looked down as to Eric and then looked to the cop and saw his chest rise and fall.

"RESCUE! I need Rescue right now!" Horatio rushed to the young man side and said, "Hold on son, Hold on."

This is a little teaser! I am writing three beginnings to three different chapters! This is one beginning and then you guys will decide the way the story will continue!! R/R (Ultimately though, it is my decision. HeeHee!)


	15. Version Two

Peter was about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out. Calleigh fell to the ground screaming, grabbing her stomach in fear that her child was wounded. It was like everything stilled. Peter was lying on the ground hollering in a pain, clutching his right shoulder tightly. He was bleeding heavily. When he looked he realized that he was hit. He looked over and saw a silhouette of a man in a dark suit with dark sunglasses. 'But where did he come from?' He lay there clutching his lower shoulder and watched as Horatio approached his body, he held the gun steady, indicating to Peter that if he made any sudden movements he would not live to see another day. Peter could see the hatred that burned in the eyes of the man he once worked with. Peter began to grin, in fact he couldn't stop himself, he began to laugh. He laughed so loud and so evilly that it sent a chill through everyone including Horatio. He stood there looking down on the crazed man that he nearly destroyed the life of his family, the family that was nearly shattered not too long ago. Horatio walked away and looked toward the crumpled body of the man that was his son. Eric lay there; eyes glazed and empty. Horatio couldn't stop the sting of the tears burning his eyes. He felt sick and broken. He lost another son, he didn't save him.

Horatio bent down to the ground and stared into the crazed eyes of the man that would rot in hell for the crimes that he had done to Horatio Caine's family. Horatio indicated to the officers to grab Peter. He could see that the officers of Miami Dade cared about the CSI team as well, seeing as they had yet to holster their weapons, even though Peter was apprehended by two officers (not to gently). Horatio walked toward Eric and shouted for Rescue though he knew it was futile, he was gone. He couldn't hide the fear that laced his eyes as if he was watching Speed die again except it was Eric that took the bullet. He looked up and saw the broken Calleigh clutching her stomach in fear of the loss of her child. She remained in a fetal position, as she was not aware of what was going on around her. Horatio was going to go to her when Alexx beat him there. She wrapped her arms around her child and rocked Calleigh as she cried in her arms. She looked over to her other baby and begged Horatio with her eyes to tell her Eric was okay. When he looked away he heard the wracking sobs of Alexx and he knew she understood.

Horatio looked around the house, as he couldn't hear a sound. He then looked to the cop and saw his chest rise and fall. He wouldn't let two people die today.

"RESCUE! I need Rescue right now!" Horatio rushed to the young man side and said, "Hold on son, Hold on." While he waited he looked back to the crumpled body of Eric Delektorsky, his friend, his CSI, his son.

Here's Version Two!!!


	16. Safety and Pain

The Paramedics rushed to the sides of Eric, Calleigh, and the young Cop known as James Rome. Horatio looked around him and it was as if the world was in slow motion. He felt the tension in his shoulders and the release of what he finally realized was unbelievable fear and stress. He touched Eric on the shoulder and squeezed it to let him know he was there and to reassure himself that he didn't lose his son. He looked back to Alexx and saw her lead Calleigh to the ambulance, as she would not let anyone touch her. Horatio watched as the young cop groaning was taken to an Ambulance. Horatio walked to the Ambulance that held both Calleigh and Eric in the back. He looked at them and saw the defeat and haunted look in their eyes. He felt sick and ashamed that he could not protect his people, his family. He remained standing there, without saying a word to either of them as the ambulance drove away. He remained there for what felt like hours as the skies opened to shed the tears of heaven, as they grieved for the pain of two innocent souls.

Horatio stood there until he thought he could feel no more, until a hand touched his shoulder, burning heat through the suit he wore. He flinched and turned to see who was daring enough to disturb his solitude. His eyes widened when he saw Yelina standing there. Her eyes couldn't hide the fear and concern that she held for the man that she had loved for years. She pulled him into her arms and held him, as for the first time since she knew him, Horatio Caine cried in front of her. She was on her way into the Police station when the news of the discovery of the location of Eric, Calleigh, and Peter was broadcasted to all the cops. They celebrated at the news that they were safe and alive and that the cop, which had suffered a fatal injury at the hands of the ex-FBI agent was alive.

Yelina knew she had to find Horatio so she got Frank to tell her where they were and rushed into her car. She dropped off Ray at his grandmothers and tried as fast as she could through traffic to reach Horatio. She saw the ambulances rush by on their way to the hospital and she nearly turned to follow them, as she knew Horatio would want to be at the hospital with his people when she saw a lone figure in the road standing in the pouring rain. She knew that it could only be Horatio, self-destructing at what he would believe to be his failure. She walked to him and saw his shoulders were hunched over. She reach tentatively, not wanting to surprise him. She nearly pulled away when he flinched but kept her ground as he turned to her and looked at her with surprise in her eyes. He was broken and he could hide it. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she brought him into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder.

Alexx could feel the tension building between Calleigh and Eric. She could possibly imagine what her babies had to go through. She wanted to say anything to break the silence, to loosen the air, but no words seemed appropriate. For now the M.D. decided that no words were best.

They reached the hospital and everyone was checked in to a room. Calleigh and Eric had yet to say a word to each other and Alexx was beginning to get worried but she knew that they would work it out and fix whatever happened between for their sakes. She watched through the windows as the doctors did their check ups and do their tests. She sat out in the waiting room for what felt like hours, when a doctor approached her. "Dr. Woods." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Good evening, I am Dr. Morris, I am the main physician for both Ms. Duquesne and Mr. Delko. I have some good news and some bad news." Alexx felt her stomach drop at hearing that but she nodded her head in a signal to continue. "Ms. Duquesne was pregnant right?" Alexx only nodded, praying that nothing happened to the baby. "Mr. Delko is the father, correct?" She nodded her head again and the dread in her stomach continued to grow. "It may be best that we all get together for this. Ah, Mr. Delko you're here. If we may enter the room." Dr. Morris held the door open for the nurse to push in Eric and Alexx walked into the room numbly. "Ms. Duquesne, are you awake?" Calleigh could only nod. The young doctor felt awkward, as not one person has said a word yet. "As I said to Doctor Woods before. I have good news and bad news. Mr. Delko your wound isn't very serious but you are going to have a hard time standing, walking and eating for a while. Ms. Duquesne, from the kit, we have concluded that you have received but vaginal and anal damage to your body. There are some tears in both walls. We have also learned from the kit that you were with a child. However due to some un-concluded circumstances, it has appeared that you had a miscarriage. It doesn't look as though you lost the baby from physical damage but from something else. We are still running tests to conclude this. I am so sorry for your loss." He could only nod and leave the room to the occupants.

Calleigh felt her body ache, her heart breaking as she touched her stomach. The little life her body was carrying was gone. It was gone. She looked to Eric and saw the anger, hatred and pain all mixed into one look. She wondered if it was all toward her. She deserved it, she could protect their own child, their legacy. She could hold it anymore as a large sob wracked her body and she began to weep for the loss of their child. She cried, even as she felt the strong and warm support of a body climbing in the bed beside her. She knew that it was Eric. She felt another hold her hand as she cried.

Horatio walked out of the hospital with a purpose. Yelina had calmed him down enough to go see his friends in the hospital. He was walking to the room when he overheard the young doctor tell, two young parents that they loss their child before they had the right to hold him or her. Peter had destroyed the lives of his children and now it was time for him to destroy him.

Okay kiddies this is the next chappie. I know that I said I was going to do a four-part rendition of the same chapter where the story could go 4 different ways, but I realized that it would be cruel and I'm sure you all knew that I would not kill Eric. So I decided to move forward with the story and continue you on. As you can see, even though I did not kill Eric, I still took something away from our favorite couple that will lead to set of chapters I'm sure you guys won't like. But I hope you guys will continue to read and support the story until the end. R/R!!!

Next Chapter: The chilling interrogation between Peter and Horatio. The revelations of what Peter knew and what exactly he did to both Eric and Calleigh.


	17. Revelations Part 1

It was like time slowed as people watched Lieutenant Horatio Caine walked into the police station with the look of ultimate determination. No one made the effort to greet the usually approachable man, his jaw was set, and his face wore lines of frustration, exhaustion and rage. His foot falls were the only sounds in the long corridor leading to the back interrogation room. He walked swiftly and slowly at the same time. His steps were measured and his breathing was ragged. His nose flared and he carried and air of cold fury. Those who were unfortunate to pass by the Lieutenant, shivered and felt a wretched feeling that would haunt them for days to come. 

Horatio was ready to kill. He walked slowly down the corridor. He felt his anger reign over his calm. He felt as soon as he saw Peter he was going to kill him. He felt Frank join him, and for once was really glad that Frank wasn't going to let him do this interrogation on his own. He stopped outside the door that held Peter in it and he sighed. He leaned on the door and looked back to Frank. He nodded, signaling that he was ready to go in. Frank nodded and walked in behind him. They stared at Peter as he sat there with his head down on the table muttering Calleigh's name. When he heard the door close, he sat up and smiled sardonically at Horatio and Frank. "Hello Horatio, Frank. Tell me how is my beautiful CSI and her Latino man? I hope they are okay. I wouldn't want to get 25 to life for murder. Oh and tell that young officer that it was nothing personal, he was just interrupting my fun with Calleigh. He is still alive, right? Such youth, would be a waste if I snuffed it." Horatio felt his blood curl at Peter's words. He seemed chipper and in control, acted as if what he did had no effect on the lives of his people and the effects that it's going to have on his life. Horatio assured himself that he would remind him. 

"Peter, Peter, you have been a bad boy. An FBI agent kidnapping and raping one CSI and kidnapping and shooting the other, and as if that wasn't enough you stabbed an officer. Your case in court is not looking so good. So tell me Peter what are you planning to do now." Horatio had a sick grin on his face, but it disappeared as Peter begun to laugh. 

"Oh Horatio, look at you. The sex was consensual; believe me Calleigh enjoyed. I have physical proof that Calleigh begged me to continue and to fuck her. She screamed out my name so loud I'm surprised you guys didn't find us sooner. Really Horatio, even if the court believes I raped her, I would just plead insanity. So fucking what, I shot Eric and the stupid cop. They'd put me in an asylum and as soon as I show signs of improvement, I'll be free, there is such an influx of crime this day that my case would get overlooked, and plus with your history of your relationship with the judges of Miami, I say I'd probably get 10-15 max, and with good behavior 5-8 behind bars. You can't keep me off the streets Horatio and you definitely can't keep me from Calleigh, she's mine and she will always be mine. By the way, how did Calleigh like my little gift for the baby?" 

Horatio nearly lunged for Peter. He wanted to fell this man's life slip away through his hands, but no he couldn't make it so easy to escape his faith. Yes what Peter said was true about his time, but what Peter didn't know is that Horatio had already planned what was going to happen to Peter. Peter won't be able to hurt his family anymore and Horatio was going to make sure of that. "The baby is gone. You killed the baby. Tell me Peter how'd you know all these things, clearly your not above sharing your methods." 

"Oh Horatio, tell me that your not that stupid. I am and FBI agent. Remember Monica, my darling Fiancé. Well she always said that there was something more between Eric and Calleigh and she hoping to use that in a case to take down the lab. She was beautiful and I thought she would be the one to make me forget about Calleigh and what we had. She had pull some strings and tap both Eric and Calleigh's phones. Believe me, for two people to not be a couple and share as much as they do, they pretty close. After Monica got arrested I thought Calleigh and I had a chance, but then that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers Jake, came into the picture. But then they broke up, Jake accuse of her of being in love with someone else and Calleigh accused him of once again choosing his career over her. What a fucking fool. Then like I dreamed she came to me, offered to have dinner and of course I agreed. I knew she wanted to fuck that night but when the evening wore on, she became closed and like the teasing bitch she is, she pulled away and left. I was destroyed and upset. I followed her to the lab and saw her go in, thinking she went in to play with her guns, but then she came back out, with that fucking son of a bitch on her arm. She kissed him and loved him." 

"I followed them form the lab and watched as she led him upstairs into her home and into her room. I came up in the elevator and saw that the door was left open. I sneaked quietly and in her apartment and walked to her bedroom door to see that she was fucking that stupid asshole. She was letting him kiss her, touch her, fuck her, taint her. And then as if that was not enough, she told him she loved him. She told him that even though they did not have protection that she did not mind them not having any kind of protection because she did not mind having his child. She betrayed me, she betrayed our love and now her and the bastard were going to pay. I forgot that I still had the tap on the phone when one day I came across it. I was looking at the pictures I had of Calleigh, some naked, some at work, my particular favorites were the ones I had of her in the shower. They were so beautiful. So exotic." 

"Then I noticed that a tape was recording, I listened to the recording and heard the excited voice of the asshole with my love, what they were going to do about the baby, how they were going to raise it, and best of all, how to tell their family, the rest of the friends, and most important of all, you Horatio. The man they looked up to like a father. Eric's brother and Calleigh's first friend. But then I promised myself that Calleigh and Eric wouldn't have to deal with that, because I already began to plan what I would do to them, so they could feel the pain they caused me. Don't worry Horatio, I will tell you all that I did to prepare and what had really happened in that house. You'll enjoy it, and believe me, this is only the beginning." Horatio felt a cold enter his body as Peter smiled. Horatio wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Peter was about to tell him, but he knew he had to listen. He looked to Peter and saw the eyes of a man that had no soul, but only evil. 

"Go ahead Peter, tell me everything." Horatio silently gulped and waited as Peter burst out laughing. If the police station felt cold before when Horatio walked in, it was nothing the chill that came over everyone as they heard the laugh of a crazy man. 

Well that is the first part of the interrogation. The second part will be more in depth and will have more revelations of what is to come. I hope you guys like it. R/R. 


	18. Pain and Loss

Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this story. So instead of doing a second part of the interrogation I think that throughout the story, I will create scenes that Horatio will observe and then I will make them connect back to flashbacks of what happens in what originally would have been the second part of the interrogation.

Calleigh groaned as she opened her eyes against the bright fluorescent lights in the hospital. She squeezed them close again tightly as the lights became too much for her. She wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to forget everything that happened to her in the past couple of days. Calleigh turned to the right of her when she saw the top of Alexx's head on the side of her bed. She reached out tentatively to Alexx and shook her awake. Calleigh grimaced when she saw the dark rings that surrounded Alexx's eyes. "Hey, when's the last time you slept?"

Alexx smiled weakly and only shook her head in answer to Calleigh's question. She sighed as she realized that Calleigh was trying to hide from the pain that surrounded her at the loss of her child. Her and Eric's child. She remembered how the Eric out of anger tried to get to the Police station to kill Peter and strained his body, putting him in immediate need for surgery and how now he is in a coma unable to communicate with others and console the one that needs him the most.

_The team waited anxiously for the doctor to tell them that their friends were okay but they beginning to get impatient. They were just about at their breaking point, Alexx and Horatio as well, when the doctor came with a solemn look on his face. He smiled weakly, trying to be encouraging, but even he knew his face would not be able to soften the blow of what he was about to tell them. He asked them all to sit down, even though some of them were resilient to the idea he was grateful for Alexx and Horatio getting them to comply with his demand. Out of exhaustion the Doctor slid down and sat on the floor against the wall that was opposite to the team. Most of them looked on in surprise and others in worry, but he only attempted to smile again. "I have some good news and some bad news, I also have worst news." Dr. Jacobs remembered the day he promised he would never say that sentence, because it only led to pain and heartache, but today he found it unavoidable. "Mr. Delko made it out of surgery, which is the good news, but due to the amount of blood loss he suffered he slipped into a coma, we believe he should wake up in a matter of days but it doesn't hurt to be aware." He stopped talking, wondering how he was going to explain the next part._

_Alexx, getting tired of waiting exclaimed, "You said there was worst news?" He only nodded in agreement. "Well what is it?" Her question clear and direct, cutting through the apprehension that surrounded the group._

_The doctor sighed and said in the most consoling voice he could muster in his tired state, "I'm afraid that we know the reason Miss Duquesne lost the child. It seems with the addition of unbelievable stress level combined with the drugs that Mr. Elliot used, Miss Duquesne suffered the miscarriage. We notice high levels of hallucinogens and sedations in her body which are fatal too an infant as young as the one she was carrying. We also found a high level of cocaine in her body. Apparently Mr. Elliot wanted either the child to due to drug levels or to be born premature and retarded. The child most likely would never have a long life span. I am so sorry to tell you all this but I felt it would better if they heard from you than a doctor they don't know. Once again I am so sorry for the loss and the pain you have all suffer and wish you all the best of luck." The doctor walked away. No longer being able to stand the broken look in their eyes; the loss; the pain. He wiped at his eye feeling wetness and was surprised to see tears. He became a doctor to save lives and do good things, but all he seemed to bring this group was more pain and hurt. _

_Alexx felt empty, she felt rage. She looked around to the young faces of the team and saw the defeat and the anger in all the faces. She saw Ryan console Natalia, Tyler consoling Valera, and Cooper being consoled by the young woman who joined the team but at the moment her name escaped Alexx's mind. She turned to see Horatio stare into the wall lost to the world he was standing in. This was not Horatio, this was not the man she was use to seeing. She walked to him and touched him gingerly. He turned to her and automatically held as they consoled each other. Not shedding tears but not unable to hide from the pain. "I will tell Calleigh what the doctors found." Horatio nodded, he didn't have to say anything for her to understand that he would be the one to tell Eric. She wanted to cry at the pain that these three had to go through; the loss of Marisol, Ray, Calleigh's Child hood, and now this; Eric and Calleigh's child. The one time they seem to find happiness and it is taken away._

Alexx shook her head at the memory and looked to Calleigh. She wanted to tell her but she couldn't find the words. She sighed again and said so softly that she wondered if she actually said anything at all. "Calleigh." But she most of said it because Calleigh turned to her, not trying to hide the pain that gripped her anymore. "I have to tell you what happened to the baby." Alexx sighed again and explained to her everything that doctor told her, including Eric's condition. Calleigh cried before Alexx could finish telling her everything. She cursed her life again. She lost their child and the man she loved couldn't be there because he was in a coma. She wanted it to end. The pain and the loneliness, the shame and cruelty that life seem to always give her. She wanted peace and she thought she could find it now that Eric was in her life but everything went wrong and she believed it was her fault, she cause the man she loved pain and she now knew he didn't deserve it and she didn't deserve him.

Okie Dokie kiddies. The chapter you guys have been waiting for is here. The next one is almost done so it won't take so long to post, so keep reading and reviewing.

Preview: Eric wakes up and talks with H, but will have what it takes to save Calleigh and him from the destructive path that may lay ahead of them…

Heehee, I sound evil now!!! Then again I am evil. O and Calleighsthebest, I hope you like it!!!


	19. To Awake to Heartbreak

Okay kiddies I agree that I should be killed. Yes once again I have been neglecting my story and I promise that from this day forward I will post a chapter every day to two days. So I promised to show Eric's reaction to the news coming from his brother in law, the ever-inspiring Horatio Caine. (P.S. I decided to throw in a little M scene. Adios)

Eric felt the darkness that surrounded him. He wanted to escape this dark prison that surrounded his mind. He wanted to find a door or something that could get him out but the darkness was never-ending. This is death, this is hell for all the things he did wrong, Marisol, Calleigh, his unborn child, this must be punishment for all he did wrong, for failing to be a real man that could protect his family. Eric started to feel he wanted to allow the dark abyss to take him, to let him go, to end the pain that clutched his heart. He was about to take that leap when he heard a voice calling him. It was feminine and it sounded familiar but he could place it. It did have a southern twang, so it wasn't Calleigh's, it didn't have a American accent, so it wasn't Alexx's, it didn't sound like Valera or Natalia either, it didn't have a Columbian accent, so that ruled out Yelina. Who was it?

_"Eric! Wake up Eric! ERIC DELKO, IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS MOMENT, I'LL TELL MAMA!" What? He knew that voice. It couldn't be. He must be dead. "No you're not dead, you're just being difficult. Get up now!"_

_"Mari?" _

_"Who else could it be, Eric? Yes it's me. Come on baby bro you need to get up. There are those that need you right now. You need to wake up baby."_

_"But Mari, you're dead." Eric told the beautiful woman that materialized in his sight to present his lost sister. "How could this be? Who could possibly need me?"_

_"Sometimes I wonder how you graduated with top honors. This is not really I, it's just your subconscious conjuring me up to help you work through the problems you're trying to hide from. The reason I was the on chosen to talk to because I was the one that you usually went to talk to when you couldn't talk to Calleigh or Speed. You have to understand something Eric, you are in a coma, and there is a chance you're not going to wake up unless you fight the darkness that you have allowed to consume you thus far. There are those that need you. Think of those you'll be letting go if you let death take you. Please Eric wake up." Eric shook his head, unwilling to believe that this was happening. There was no way that this was happening. He must be dead or something or he's probably suffering a hangover. _

_"Delko you idiot, open your eyes. Thanks for waiting until I died to make a move on Calleigh; I don't even get a chance to spoil your kid. I can't believe that Calleigh was the one to start this thing, but then again you have always been a little slow when it came to approaching girls you could actually have a relationship with. I'm not surprised at all, however I am surprised that you're giving up, not even listening to your sister is making a change in you. I'm ashamed to say this, but you're a coward if you even won't face your late best friend."_

_"SHUT UP SPEED!! You know nothing! NOTHING! You're the one that got yourself killed by not cleaning your gun. By being a lazy fool, one scare wasn't enough for you, you had to wait until it actually killed you to realize that you should've just sat your ass down and clean your gun. Really would it have been so hard to do that. And now you're going to come and tell me I'm a coward and that I'm afraid to fight to live. Don't try and act all high and mighty now Speed. You lost that right that moment you let your life slip through your fingers. You hurt me Speed, and you come and say I won't face you. That's bullshit. You would've spoiled our kid if you stuck around, or if our child had survived. Actually now that I think about it, you're right. I am a coward because I couldn't protect my child or Calleigh. I wouldn't be surprised if Calleigh never wanted to see me again because I am a weakling. Leave me alone Speed, I don't have the desire to continue."_

_"BUT YOU MUST!!!" Speed and Marisol screamed together._

_"Listen Eric, I know that it was my fault that I didn't clean the gun and I am sorry you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life, but look at this situation Eric. You promised that you would never hurt Calleigh, don't you think giving up and letting go of life would hurt her. You promised to love her, god dammit you were going to propose. Stop being an ass and live life, the way it is supposed to be lived, with Calleigh. You cannot wallow in this misery; you cannot hide from life! Calleigh has seen you as her closest friend, her one constant, and her rock. Losing you would destroy her. Yes Calleigh is strong, yes she'll probably keep going, but it won't be Cal, she'll only be a shell of what she once was. There will be no one who could save her. She will be a void of emotion and will live a life of pain and misery, who knows what will happen to her years down the road. Be reasonable and for once, stop being selfish about your pain, you both were hurt, not it's time to heal together."_

_"There is no way you're Timothy Speedle. Speed never talked that much in week span."_

_"You know what Delko can it!!" The old friends shared a smile and a laugh that seemed to have happened in a world that had long past. Eric looked to his sister and knew it was her turn to give pep talking to her stubborn little brother._

_"Sure, laugh it up with Speed but give me the hard time. I am your older sister. Gosh to think I used to claim that you were the favorite of my siblings when you're just as big a pain in the ass. You have to learn to let go Eric, to let the past be past, to move on and accept what the present has laid out for you. You and Calleigh have the chance to make something beautiful, and of course there are going to be moments and things that make the pain to great to see the other side. But I know you little brother and you have been in love with Calleigh since that beginning. All the girls that you used to try and get her out of your mind because you thought you weren't good enough for her. How wrong you are. I knew from the first moment that I met her that she would be the perfect one for my little brother, the one that would break his playboy ways and make him the family man we knew he was to grow to be. I hoped that you two would've have gotten together sooner, but I wasn't surprised to see my dimwitted brother not take a chance that was basically open to him from the beginning."_

_"I know you feel like you failed with me Eric, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have fought the cancer as long as I had. I wouldn't have met Horatio and married him. I wouldn't have left my apartment thinking that life was worth fighting for. I wouldn't have lived and loved as I did if I hadn't had you. You are my life Eric. You made me see the good of things and the beauty is this ugly world. You showed strength and hope as a good man, a good friend, and the most amazing little brother a sister could ask for. Your sense of humor, your caring personality and your love for life make people love and want to be around you and I think Calleigh finally found what it is to trust and to love whole-heartedly. I know it seems life is unfair know that you seem to be meeting tragedy after tragedy. But I remember what you once said to me, "You have to keep living Mari, because even when life gets tough you have to keep fighting for it because there is so much more beauty than ugly, you only have to be willing to find it and keep it for yourself. Listen to your words Eric. Horatio is waiting for you to wake up. And if you can remember this, give him my love."_

_Eric ran to his sister and hugged her, knowing that he won't see her again for a long time. He held her like he wanted to when he saw her body in the hospital room. He understood what they were trying to explain to him now. He had a life to live and fulfill and he couldn't give up now, not now. He walked away only glancing back to the two people he wished could have still been around. Speed, his best friend, the one who stood by his side no matter what was going on and Mari, his older sister, the reason he fought to see the beauty in life, the reason he wanted to live life to the fullest. He looked away and continued on his path back to the real world. _

Eric blinked as the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital coupled with the bright light of the sun blinded him. He scrunched his eyes closed but immediately opened them again when he felt another presence in the room. He hoped it would've have been Calleigh but was not completely disappointed to see that it was Horatio and not some random nurse. He looked to his brother in law and saw that he looked as if he hasn't slept in days. He contemplated whether indicating to Horatio or not that he was awake or just allow the man to believe he was still asleep, but that choice was taken away when Horatio turned to face him. "Eric." He said wearily and softly. "Good to have you back. How are you feeling?" Eric could only nod. His throat was parched. Horatio seemed to understand and he got him a glass with water in it. Eric drank slowly and nodded his thanks when he was done so Horatio could out the glass back down.

"Thanks H. What's going on? Where's Calleigh?" Horatio nodded, understanding what the questions really meant. 'What's be happening while I was asleep? Is Calleigh okay? Why isn't she here?' Horatio sighed. The exhaustion that has been taxing him before has felt extremely heavy on his shoulders.

"You remember lashing out earlier right?" Eric only nodded. "Well apparently that did some damage to the wound that doctors couldn't repair completely in surgery. That led to a loss of blood and oxygen to the brain triggering the damage that was caused by the shard of bullet still in your head. You slipped back into a coma and have been in one for the past 4 days. As for Calleigh, she was by your side, but Alexx finally convinced her to go home and get some rest. Eric, Calleigh isn't looking too much like herself. She seems broken, lost. Then when Alexx told her about what happened to the baby, she lost it. They had to sedate her. I'm sorry."

Eric didn't need Horatio to tell him anymore. He understood perfectly what was going on. Calleigh was reacting out of guilt. She believed it was her fault that they were in this situation. That she failed at protecting their child and now she was blaming herself. He couldn't stop the lone tear that traveled down his cheek. "I'm going to kill Peter Elliott."

Horatio understood his anger and nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Eric, Peter will get what's coming to him. That, I promise you." Horatio walked from the room and left the hospital. Eric sighed and looked around the room, wishing Calleigh was there. As if she heard his thoughts she walked through the door of the room. She smiled grimly at him and sat down in the uncomfortable chair they left for visitors in the room. She sat down still unwilling to look at him and sighed. Eric wanted to say something but nothing seemed appropriate in the situation that they were in. She looked so small, broken and lost all in one. What could he possibly say to change that?

"Cal, baby, look at me please." She wanted to ignore the command but his voice was too much to resist. She looked up, immediately wishing that she hadn't because all she saw was the love he had for her. She didn't deserve it; it only made her feel worst because he still loved her even after she failed him. If it wasn't for her messed up past with all the crazy men she dated they would be planning the names for their child, maybe she would be engaged to him. She wanted to cry. She looked away, wanting to escape the room, his love smothering her, making it hard for her to breathe. She loved him, but she couldn't do this, she couldn't be with him anymore. Not when every time she looked at him she only felt guilt about what happened.

"Eric, please don't. I only came here to make sure that you were okay and to tell you that I was right. This can't work Eric." Eric was praying she didn't mean what she telling him. Inside he knew that Calleigh was letting this go. She was unwilling to continue this. He couldn't no he wouldn't let go the most beautiful thing that has happened to him.

"Cal, don't do this. Don't let this go." But she only shook her head, unwilling to listen to his pleas. "Why? Why then?"

"Because this Eric, has the potential to destroy us both if we continue to pursue this. I told you this was too dangerous to continue. If something goes wrong I don't think either of us could survive it. I can barely look at you without feeling the guilt of losing our child. I can't do this Eric, I am not as strong as you think I am." Then before Eric could argue back Calleigh fled from his room in tears leaving Eric broken hearted and alone.

It was a couple of weeks before Eric was allowed to come back to work. Calleigh had steadily been avoiding him. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would come up with some random reason why she couldn't stay and talk. Eric was getting frustrated; he was so frustrated he went to the one person that could help him understand. "Alexx?"

"Yes baby?" She smiled at him as she walked away from the body that she was working on. She walked to him slowly and placed a hand on his arm. Eric saw the concern boiling over in her eyes as he realized what she must have been seeing. The dark rings around his eyes, the emptiness in her eyes, the slump in his shoulders and the crushed clothes that he was wearing. "Are you alright?" He tried smiling weakly but he knew that it was not to convince her. If there was anyone that knew Eric well, it was Alexx, she was like another mother to him. "Eric baby, what's wrong?" He decided to tell her.

He blew out a frustrated breath and started, "I just don't get it Alexx, she won't even talk to me, and she won't spend five minutes in the same room with even if there are other people in the room. Doesn't she understand that it is harder being apart than it is together; I love her and there is nothing that I can do to change that."

"Oh baby, I am so sorry that this happened. You have to understand; Calleigh is one that is willing to carry the blame, all the blame of something that went wrong around her. She feels it is her curse to have a messed up life, to not enjoy and feel happiness. She feels as of she doesn't deserve happiness or love. I'm so sorry baby, but you have to wait for Calleigh to decide whether or not she wants to stay with you. I know she loves you, she's told me so, but until she learns that all that has happened is not her fault she will continue blaming herself. Just be patient, ok sweetie." Eric could only nod. He missed the concerned look that came into Alexx's eyes as he left the morgue. The day continued the same way for him, pushing him to the point where he thought he would snap. He worked until 6 deciding that there was nothing he could really do here. As he walked out he passed the break room, seeing Ryan and Natalia holding each other. He smiled as he thought about when Ryan first asked him if it was ok for him to take out Natalia, he was jealous, but he later learned that jealousy was more brotherly concern than a man and woman jealousy. He nodded his head and continued out. His breath caught when he saw here there, the wind blowing her hair wildly around her face, and she was leaning against his car. He must have been dreaming, there was no way Calleigh would be standing against his car waiting for him. She left like two hours ago.

He walked slowly toward her, fearing what was going to happen. Maybe she had a box of all his things to give back to him, never wanting him to stay at her place again, maybe she was going back to New Orleans, or maybe Louisiana. He couldn't bear the thought of Calleigh going back to either place. He drew his breath when he finally reached her. (a/n: OMFG, This chapter is over 3000 words, you guys better be happy!!! Especially you calleighsthebest!! The things I do for you kiddies. Jk jk.) She refused to look at him so he waited. "I'm sorry." He barely caught it when she whispered it. It was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard it. He turned to look at her to find her wide, bright green eyes staring at him. He could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He immediately pulled her into his embrace, ignoring her flinch. He held her tightly, not willing to let her go anytime soon. He felt his shirt get wet as her tears soaked through his shirt. When her sobs quieted down he pulled away looking at her, looking for a sign that she had come back to him. She wiped her face, silently cursing herself for showing weakness. She looked to him and pulled on all the anger she had left for strength and shook herself out of his hold. Before he could say anything she held up her hand and glared at him; silencing him immediately. She nodded over her shoulder to the box behind her and once again said, "I'm sorry." Eric felt his heart plummet again. It was like she was toying with him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He only nodded watching her silhouette, as she walked away from him again.

He picked up the box and threw it carelessly into the back of his car. He climbed into the driver's seat contemplating what to do. He finally let out a frustrated breath and drove to his house. He sat on the couch looking at a picture in one hand and mojito in the other. In the picture was he with Calleigh. They were at amusement park; he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her head was turned to look back at him with a huge smile on her face. They were so happy. In the same frame was another picture of them on the beach kissing as the waves hit their bare feet. He remembered that day…

_He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself. He had been grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day and he knew people were starting to wonder if he lost his mind. It got so bad that Calleigh had to pull him into her ballistics lab and talk to him. "Eric, sweetie, I know you're excited but you need to stop smiling. People are beginning to talk."_

_"So let them talk. They can be bothered, worried, or think I'm crazy, but that's not going to get rid of the smile on my face. I wish you would let me tell people, I feel like I want to go to the highest peak in Miami and scream to the world you're pregnant with our child. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe I'm going to be the father of your baby."_

_"Our baby, you goofball." Calleigh couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed her face when she saw the childish joy that lighted Eric's eyes. He was so happy. She was glad that he was the man that she was with. She knew he would be the perfect father to their child. "Now, will you try to tone it down a bit please. At least until our shift is over so our child and I don't have to come visit you in a psych ward in the near future."_

_Eric frowned at the idea of being in a psych ward during his child's upbringing and nodded his head enthusiastically to the idea. He then began to bounce on his feet; he was going to be a daddy; he was going to be a daddy! "ERIC!" The warning tone in her voice calmed Eric down immediately and he gave a sloppy grin in apology to his hyperness. He couldn't help it. He was going to be a daddy. He walked to her and encased her in a kiss that would've led to some serious love making if they weren't in the lab. It was filled with passion, love, seduction, gratitude, and Eric's enthusiasm for their child. He pulled away leaving the both of them breathless. They were about to lean in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind Eric's back. They both turned to see Alexx with a raised eyebrow staring at them. Eric grinned and kissed Calleigh again, ignoring the "oh no he didn't look" on Alexx's face. He pulled away winking at Calleigh and pretty much bounced out the lab, only stopping to pick Alexx up and spin her around in a hug. _

_Calleigh covered her face in embarrassment, her face looking more and more like a tomato with each passing second. "Oh God, Alexx, I'm so sorry. He's so excited to be a father, the child inside him has decided to come out to play." Her southern accent coming out strong. "I swear it seems like that I'll be having two kids instead of one." Alexx laughed loudly at the young woman's predicament. _

_"Oh Calleigh, you knew this was going to happen. Eric Delko not happy about being the father to your baby. Please honey. You just made that man the happiest person on the planet. He's probably out there dancing like a ballerina." Alexx laughed again at the look of horror that crossed Calleigh's face at the idea of Eric dancing like a ballerina. _(A/n: 4000 words, not possible, not possible, after this chapter I retire, I will leave this story to calleighsthebest to continue, but unfortunately you don't have as evil a mind as I do, we'll see. Jk jk, this is my master piece and I will see it through to the end. Keep tune.) _Alexx decided that she should tell Calleigh what she was originally there to tell her. "Calleigh, your father is at the front desk." Alexx sighed at the look of panic that crossed Calleigh's face at the thought of her father being there. Calleigh nodded her thanks and walked out the lab. She walked slowly, each step taking her to the front desk faster than she wants to get there. _

_"Hi daddy."_

_"Hey lamb chop. How are you?" Kenwall (What's his first name again?" Duquesne said with his usual charm. _

_"Good dad. How are you?" Calleigh replied with barely hidden anxiety. _

_"I'm good. You know, trying to get back, taking light cases and such. So tell me, what's been going on with you? A new boyfriend, a promotion? Anything?"_

_Calleigh gulped silently and nodded. "Actually daddy. You remember Eric, right?"_

_She waited for his eyes to light up when he nodded in remembrance. "Oh yes. That young Cuban man that is always looking out for you. I like him, always thought you should've have given him chance with you. I would've felt no qualms handing you off to him of all people if you were getting married. Good man he is, how is he by that way?"_

_Calleigh felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her dad liked Eric. "Well daddy, you see, Eric and I are dating." She waited, wondering if this would change her dad's perception of Eric. _

_"That's great darling. I'm glad to hear you finally found a good man to make you happy." _

_Calleigh nearly hugged her father right then and there. She instead took a deep breath wishing Eric were there with her to tell her father the news. As if Eric heard her prayer he walked toward the front desk holding her hand, giving her an encouraging smile as if he knew all that had already transpired. "Daddy, you see, well um…" She looked to both Eric and her dad, both encouraging her to continue. "You see, I'm pregnant." There she said. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the explosion that will be the reaction to her pregnancy without marriage. _

_However that's not what she got. "Congratulation lamb chop. I can't believe it; I'm going to be a grandfather. A grandfather, I'm so excited. Thank you Eric, for all of this. I have never seen Calleigh glow like she is now, and I know it's because of you." Calleigh opened her eyes to see Eric encased in an awkward hug with her father. It didn't however get rid of the sloppy grin that still graced Eric's features. Calleigh nearly laughed out when this happened but she kept it to herself. After her father and Eric talked some more her father left, leaving her and Eric alone in front of the desk. Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office._

_"Eric, where are we going?" She was laughing as he gave her a mischievous look. He pulled her into the car and pushed her into the passenger seat. She couldn't stop laughing; he was so excited. He literally jumped into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot. She wanted to ask again where they were going but she knew better than that. He pulled into the beach parking lot and threw Calleigh over his shoulder as he carried her to the shore. He spun around with her kissing her. Finally he could not deny the playfulness in him and ran into the waves with Calleigh in his arms. She shrieked in protest but soon got into the spirit of things with Eric. They laughed and splashed each other happily. Finally Eric and Calleigh returned to the car to head home. Before they reached the car Eric ran off and talked to a man before he returned with a child-like glint in his eyes. "What was that about?" He only kissed her in answer to her question. She shook her head and climbed into the car. He drove them back to her place. He followed her upstairs and went into the bedroom, stripping his clothes and climbing into the bed naked. He looked to the bathroom door and his breath caught as he saw Calleigh standing there naked. She was beautiful with the slight bump to her stomach indicating her pregnancy. _

_She smiled to him sweetly as she climbed into the bed and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed her head softly then tilted her head up so he could kiss her deeply. He then kissed her neck with soft butterfly kisses. Calleigh arched toward him giving him more to kiss and moaned in agreement to where this was heading. He kissed down her chest. Making sure he gave good praise to her beautiful breast, since he knew sooner rather later he was going to have share them he knew he should get as much as them as possible. They were sensitive now so even the slightest touches got Calleigh excited. She was purring now which made Eric harder than he already was. He kissed around her nipples, ignoring them at the time, but before long Calleigh's begging broke him and he sucked on them as if they were fountains of water he had been searching for to quench his thirst. _

_Calleigh was writhing and clawing at his head in response to his ministrations. He moaned as she clawed her way down his back. He carried on with his work as his hands explored the more apparent curves on her body. There wasn't a spot that his hands did not touch on her. Calleigh thought she was going to explode from all the sensations he was bringing from her body. _(5000 words, this is starting to get ridiculous.) _He kissed his way down the rest of her body, breathing in the scent of her sex. He reached out tentatively with his tongue and lapped at her greedily. Calleigh clutched at the sheets, her head shaking side to side at he brought her pleasure to her point where she couldn't think. Finally Calleigh exploded. Eric licked at her until she pushed his head away, the pleasure seeming to drive her to madness. "You okay?" He whispered to her softly as he wiped the sweat from her forehead. She never looked more beautiful, her eyes clouded with lust and passion, her cheeks red from the exertion. He waited until she nodded weakly before he entered her with two of his fingers. _

_He moaned when he felt her clutch his fingers inside of her. He pumped her softly and slowly at first until she grabbed his hand speeding up his actions. He entered her with a third finger and began to use his thumb to rub her clit until she was writhing again and exploded all over his hand. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. "Calleigh look at me." She turned to him and moaned loudly as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her essence. She kissed him hard when he was done and pushed him on his back as she climbed on top of him, immediately encasing him in her tight sheath. She originally had planned on torturing Eric but she knew he was probably near the point of explosion. She had no idea how right she was, Eric nearly exploded as soon as he entered her. If it weren't for years of experience things would've ended to soon. He reined his control and watched as Calleigh began to ride him. He slowly slid his hands up her body, pass her slightly round stomach, her ribs, and onto her breast, twisting and pinching her nipples. She moaned and rested her hand on his hips and she began to bump and grind harder. Finally Eric knew he was going to explode soon, wanting Calleigh to cum with him he took his hand and brought it back to her clit. Calleigh began moaning louder and louder until she exploded, her muscles clenching around him making him explode inside her. Calleigh collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. The remained in that position for a while before they separated; facing each other. _

_Calleigh remained in Eric's arms as the snuggled together. Eric kissed her forehead and said softly, "Thank you Calleigh."_

_"For what, babe?"_

_"For giving us an opportunity, for giving us chance to love each other. For giving the most precious gift of all, our child. Calleigh I love you, the both of you," He reached down and rubbed her stomach, "And I promised to love the both of for the rest of god given life and beyond."_

_"I love you too, we both do."_

Eric shook his head from the memory, unable to take the pain of those good memories, Eric went to his room and changed into a dark burgundy shirt and a pair of dark jeans and got into his car driving to the club. Immediately he felt a change with the change of atmosphere. He needed this, an escape from the world. He was just heading to the bar to get a drink when a flash of blonde caught his eyes. 'No, it couldn't be.' He looked for the flash of blonde hair again hoping what he saw wasn't right. His heart froze when he saw the face of the blonde woman that caught his eye from before. "Calleigh." Eric felt a rage came over him as he watched another man rub his hands all over Calleigh's body. He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Calleigh; he grabbed her and spun her around feeling small satisfaction at the surprise that covered her face.

Well there you go kids, consider this chapter a gift for taking so long. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it, also the next chapter will probably be just as long but from Calleigh's view from the time Eric's in the coma to the party scene and more. I will also tell what happened after the club. Tell me what you think calleighsthebest!!


	20. Broken and Reunited

Okie Dokie, we got Eric's insight on things and stuff, now it's time we spent some time with the "Bullet Girl" herself Calleigh Duquesne. Now before I continue with what I want to see happen in CSI: Miami, except for Peter Elliotts evil plan (which was just for my enjoyment and because I could not deny the evil side of me) I want to let you guys in on a little thing, I can't stand seeing Eric and Calleigh apart for much longer, so I've decided to bring them together. However, I will also let this little secret go, Calleigh and Eric's fight to return to the love that they once shared, like 16 chapters ago is and uphill battle. (Oh and Calleighsthebest, hope you like this little chapter.)

She pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She felt so cold and alone. She needed Eric, where was he? He was in the hospital, in a coma. She shook her head at herself. She could bear the thought of the man that she loved being in a hospital. She furiously wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. Angry at the world, angry at Peter for stealing and ruining her life, angry at Eric for being in a coma when she needs him the most, angry at herself for allowing these things to happen. It was all her fault and she didn't know how to fix things. She got up, grabbing her keys off the table and walked out the apartment. Before she made it to the car, her cell phone rang. Thinking the call would be about Eric, she answered it without looking at the caller I.D. She sighed tiredly, when she heard the slurred voice of her father on the other side of the phone. She wanted to cry again. Why couldn't she have 5 minutes of Peace? She slammed into the car and furiously drove to the bar that her father was at.

She didn't bother to hide the fury that burned in her eyes at her father. "Hey here Lamb Chop. I was just talking to you. I'm so glad you are okay. When Horatio told me that you were okay, I came out and decided to have a drink to celebrate. Guess I celebrated too much." Calleigh groaned at her father's flippant attitude and sighed as she felt her anger deflate and felt the never-ending disappointment fill her being.

"Come on dad, let's go home." She grabbed him, grunting under is weight, dragging him to the car. She dragged him into her car, driving slowly to get home. She needed time to compose herself. She parked her car as close to the entrance as possible and dragged him up to her apartment. She carried him into the extra bedroom and dumped him onto the bed. She lifted his legs onto the bed, taking of his shoes, socks and pants. She then took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers to sleep.

"Lamb Chop you are so good to me. I hope Eric is treating you good. I knew the two of you would be perfect for each other. How's my grand child. Kicking like a wild child I hope." Mr. Duquesne laughed, oblivious to the tears that started pouring down Calleigh's face. Calleigh wiped at her face again and rolled her father into the middle of the bed so he wouldn't fall off in the night and covered him under the blankets. She slowly walked back to the door of the guest room and sighed as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

She wanted to scream at the world. She couldn't take life anymore, it was too much, the pain and the loneliness. Instinctively she rubbed her stomach, missing her child, the one that she never got to hold and kiss and nurture, the one that would've completed her happy family with Eric. She sagged against the wall, outside the guest room, her legs giving out. For the first time Calleigh allowed the weakness to engulf her body, physically drained, she remained there for what felt like hours but were only minutes. She allowed all the tears that she would not let fall earlier drown her face. The pain of loss was like a fresh wound. She couldn't bear it any longer. Calleigh pulled herself to her feet and rushed into the bedroom, collapsing once again, crying herself to sleep.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning exhausted and drained, groaning. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked hesitantly into the hallway. She quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom and looked on to the prone body of her father. She watched him till he sighed and rolled over to avoid the sunlight shining in his face. She breathed out heavily and walked away from the bedroom. Shuffling through the kitchen to get her coffee ready. She decided she was going to see Eric today. She needed to see him, needed to know that he was going to be okay. She stood, staring outside at the pedestrians walking around, oblivious to the dangers and the pains of this world. If there was one thing that Calleigh Duquesne, understood, it was that there were no such things as happy endings. She quietly and slowly sipped her coffee as she continued in her thoughts. She turned away from the window when she finished her coffee and headed back into the bedroom. She pulled out the clothes that she planned to wear and walked into the bathroom. She reached into the glass-surrounded shower and turned the water on hot. She quickly pulled of her clothes and walked into the shower.

Calleigh leaned her forehead on the wall of the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade over her ever-tense muscles. She felt as tight as a bow. She wanted to relax, but she could no longer stop the constant vigilance that was with her now. The memories of her capture and rape, forever playing in front of her eyes. She remembered the way he pounded into her over and over, making her say things she did not mean, in front of the man she loved with all her heart and soul. She was sure that Eric would hate her for all that had happened, she was sure that had the positions been reversed, it would have been extremely difficult to look at him the same way. She laughed though. Of course Eric did not shun her, instead he held her and kissed her as if all that had transpired before was nothing. She didn't deserve a man like him. The world did not deserve man like that in this world. She could feel her tears mingling with the water that splashed over her faced, she could however still taste the salt of her tears, she could feel them burning trails down her cheeks.

Calleigh soon shook her head from her thoughts and showered quickly. She walked into her bedroom and got dressed. She walked out of the bedroom and was about to go when she remembered that her father was still asleep in the guest bedroom. She walked back into the room and quickly scribbled a note about where she was going and what time she should be back. She rested it on the side table and quickly kissed him on the top of his head before heading back out of the apartment. She climbed into her car and started the ignition. It finally hit her, where she was going. Eric, she was going to see Eric. She took some calming breaths before she put the car into drive and turned onto the main road to go to the hospital. Calleigh was driving particularly slow, earning a couple of cars, even from the elderly, trying to prolong what she was going to do. She was going to see Eric. She couldn't believe it. What if he was awake and upset because she was not there to greet him? She finally sped up at the idea of Eric waking up to someone other than herself.

When she arrived at the hospital, she didn't need to ask the front desk nurse where to go as one of the nurses greeted her and led her to the room without so much as asking her, her name. Calleigh was too tired to complain about the lack of concern about the protection of the patient. She just wanted to see Eric and that was all that mattered to her at that moment. When she arrived outside the door, she pushed it open silently when she overheard Horatio telling Eric everything that happened. Her heart constricted, while she listened to Horatio tell Eric about their baby. The baby she could not protect. She couldn't enter the room now. She needed to recompose herself. What she heard after nearly broke her already tortured soul. She heard the strangled sobs of Eric as he tried to fight his grief. The grief she caused. She pulled away from the door, gasping, as the air seemed to have been knocked out of her at the sobs of the man that she loved.

She walked away from the door, waiting for Horatio to leave. What she was about to do next would be too much. She loved Eric and she knew that he loved her too, even though she couldn't figure out why. The type of girls Eric usually went for, were tall and exotic beauties. And what was she? A southern belle, there was really nothing that she had that would make Eric want to stay with her. These thoughts made Calleigh start to question the genuine affections of her friend, her partner, and recently her lover and almost father of her unborn child. She waited for what seemed like hours before Horatio left Eric's room. Bracing herself she slowly walked into the hospital room watching Eric's eyes light up when she entered. She nearly backed out of her decision to end things for the sake of her sanity and their friendship to allow the hope that he could actually want a life with her. She shook her head, knowing she couldn't stop now. She had to do this, to save them both.

She walked into the room and sat down; unaware of how much Eric wanted to see her at the moment. She continued to stare down into her lap. Her hands itching to reach out and touch him; to convince herself that he was really real. "Cal, baby, look at me please." She couldn't deny him anything. The huskiness of his voice and his soothing tones washed over her, nearly making her forget why she decided to come see him. Hearing his voice in that tone just reminded her of all the times he held her when she cried over talking about growing up in Louisiana and having both parents be alcoholics. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. Startled by the intensity and the care that was conveyed through his eyes. She couldn't understand how he could be so forgiving, so loving, so caring, so strong, so beautiful; she didn't deserve Eric and yet he was still willing to be by her side. How can she possibly go through this? How can she throw away the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to her? Her silence must've worried him as his eyes shifted from understanding to concerned. She wanted to hit him, to scream at him, to hate him.

She had to hurry and get this out before his love killed her. It was so strong and pure it was strangling her, she couldn't breathe. For the first time Calleigh felt like Eric's love was smothering her, taking her life from her. If she didn't do this now than she probably will just end up in his arms wishing that this was all a dream. She needed him so bad but she couldn't risk their friendship, their sanities and most importantly their hearts for this. Love just wasn't enough for Calleigh to hold on. She was too scared; she was in too much pain. She felt ashamed, if she really loved Eric then she would fight to save this, this new beginning, this new life she could still see herself in Eric's arms watching their children grow. She mentally slapped herself and with all the strength she uttered the words that would shatter her heart. "Eric, please don't. I only came here to make sure that you were okay and to tell you that I was right. This can't work Eric." Calleigh looked to Eric and saw his heart breaking through his eyes. She sent a silent prayer that he would heal and that they could go back to the way that they used to be. She wanted to reach over and tell him that she didn't mean it and take the words back, but she knew that if the two of them were to survive she had to end this before it destroyed the both of them. She looked into his eyes again and saw the burning defiance in his eyes. He was going to fight her on this. She should've known he would do this. Eric wasn't one to give up. She wished for once, things could be easy. Didn't he understand how much it hurt her to say this to him? To end this thing, this love that opened her heart to so many feelings she believed to be dead.

"Cal, don't do this. Don't let this go." But she only shook her head, unwilling to listen to his pleas. She had to fight this. She couldn't give into the temptation to fall into his arms and beg him to make it better. She needed to be strong and end this. She had to let this go; she just had to end this. This was too mush, too many raw emotions. She wasn't strong enough for this. She prayed that he would just end and let her go before she became a royal mess in front of him. But the question he asked next nearly was her undoing. "Why? Why then?"

She nearly gasped and lost her composure as he waited for her to explain why they had to be apart. Calleigh thought she was ready, but as she was about to state every argument that she used to convince herself that this relationship was a mistake, they seemed to be the stupidest reasons that any person should give up a relationship like this for, but she maintained her façade and decided to follow this through. She knew that she was doing what was best for them. "Because this Eric, has the potential to destroy us both if we continue to pursue this. I told you this was too dangerous to continue. If something goes wrong I don't think either of us could survive it. I can barely look at you without feeling the guilt of losing our child. I can't do this Eric, I am not as strong as you think I am." Then before Eric could argue back Calleigh fled from his room in tears leaving Eric broken hearted and alone. She had to get out of there before she completely broke down and beg him to take her back and forgive her for being a coward. (A/N: wow, writing Calleigh like this is breaking me. It seems I keep doing bad stuff to her and Eric. I really need to talk to my other side and talk about this. Oh by the way I broke 2500 and still going. This chapter might be about 10000 words. HeHe we'll see.) She ran from the room, her head pounding and the tears running down her face like a leaky faucet. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

She ran out the front doors of the hospital, not realizing she nearly bumped into Alexx. She kept going until she sat on a bench in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the rain that soaked through her clothes. She couldn't stop her body from shaking violently from the sobs that wracked her body. She just wanted to disappear. She couldn't erase the look of pain and lost that shined through all the other emotions of Eric's eyes. She wanted to go back and take everything back; she wanted to start all over again. She wanted everything to be back to the way it was before all this started. Maybe if she had just given into the passion that was surrounding her and Eric for years before all the other countless men that wrecked her life, she could've avoided Peter thinking he had a chance with her and ruining her life with Eric. What she would do to change everything that happened in the past so that her and Eric never had to go through this.

She flinched at the warm hand of someone touching her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Alexx standing above her under an Umbrella with a consoling smile on her face. She looked at Calleigh with maternal sadness. Alexx wanted to cry as her heart broke for the woman she considered to be her daughter in so many ways. There she sat on the bench, shivering, wet and looking so small and broken that Alexx was sure that with the right amount of force she would shatter. 'Oh Calleigh.' She said silently to herself. She looked so lost; it was as if she had no idea where she was and how she got there. Alexx wanted to take her into her arms and hold her forever, but she knew she had to get Calleigh out of the rain. When Alexx saw her run out the hospital in tears, it was about a half an hour ago and the rain started immediately after Calleigh left. She searched for her not finding her anywhere until she drove up to the park about 4 miles down. How Calleigh made it that far amazed Alexx. She was sure Calleigh was exhausted and if she didn't want to get sick she had to get out of the rain. Alexx grasped Calleigh's hand and led her to the car across the street. (3000 words, yay!) She drove them back t her house and led Calleigh into the house. They still haven't said a word to each other since Alexx found her. No longer able to take the silence, Calleigh whispered, "Thanks Alexx." Before she headed into the bathroom with the towels and the change of clothes Alexx gave her.

She shut the door quietly with a little click to indicate that the door was locked. She leaned against the door, feeling the day's exhaustion weighing heavily on her shoulders. She looked around the bathroom, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, but she calmed her beating heart and took a deep breath as she slowly stripped the soaked clothes from her goose-bumped skin. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was so pale. She smiled faintly when she remembered a small memory when Eric teased her about her paleness one day.

_"Do you ever tan?" Eric asked seriously as she applied a large amount of sunscreen to her skin before heading out to the beach with him._

_"What are you implying Eric? Are you saying that I am pale?" She asked with a raised brow._

_"No, I love your porcelain doll skin tone and all, I'm just saying it would kill you to occasionally soak up the sun and give yourself a nice gold tan. I mean do you realize how much sunscreen you put on. You might as well put on the whole bottle at the rate that you were going at. I mean look at me; I don't need any sunscreen. That's all I'm saying."_

_"Un huh, whatever Eric, when you come back sun burned, we'll see who used too much sunscreen." She laughed as she walked out to the car and climbed into the passenger seat of Eric's car and waited for him to lock up and go. She smiled at him when he climbed into the car, swiping sunscreen on his nose, making him look like the human form of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, except his nose was white. He gave her a comical glare as she laughed at him looking ridiculous. However, she was surprised to see that he did nothing to remove the sunscreen and leave it there. They continues laughing and enjoying the music on the way to the beach. She smiled at Eric, so happy that they were finally together. She wasn't sure but she believed that now Eric was the love of her life and she wouldn't trade him for anything. _

Calleigh turned away from her reflection in the mirror and climbed into the shower, turning the water as hot as possible. At the first feel of the water, she winced, but she was unwilling to turn it down. She felt disgusting and she had to clean herself. She scrubbed at herself viciously until her skin started to burn and turned red from the small form of self-punishment. She needed Eric. She wasn't sure how many times mentally she was going to tell herself that she needed him. But the rang through her like a constant reminder like the constant ticking of a clock with no end in sight. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She swore at herself and decided maybe she should check herself in an asylum, because she was sure she was going insane. She finally collapsed in the shower, allowing the tears to mingle with the hot water rushing all over her body. She was shaking so violently, you would think she was having a seizure. Calleigh froze when she heard the insistent knocking of Alexx on the bathroom door. "Calleigh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Alexx, guess I lost track of time in here." She winced at how true the words felt to her. She hadn't been able to keep track of the time that was quickly slipping past her. Each second, moment, hour, day, week seemed to only be filled with guilt and pain that met her at every turn. She couldn't hide from it, but she sure as hell did not want to face. She wasn't strong enough to face it. She quickly finished her shower before Alexx came back and checked up on her and make inquiry to whether or not she was okay. She dressed and wiped away the steam that settled on the mirror in the bathroom, once again looking at her face before she turned and exited the bathroom. Alexx was there on the other side of the door, holding out her hand to retrieve Calleigh's soaked clothes and headed to the laundry room in the back of the house. She put Calleigh's clothes in the dryer before she headed back out to the living room and sitting down on the opposite end of the coach waiting for Calleigh to open up. She knew if she pushed Calleigh to talk, Calleigh would raise her walls and Alexx would never know what happened.

"Alexx, I don't know where to start. This is so confusing. I originally went to the hospital to make sure that Eric was okay, but between the time it took me to leave my father sleeping in my apartment and reach Eric's room, I realized something. I can't handle this; I'm not strong enough to be in this kind of relationship. I was so wrong to believe that something so right and beautiful could happen to me. But I thought for once, just once I could find happiness." Alexx just sat there, not making any move to comfort Calleigh, though she wish she could, but she knew if she made that more than Calleigh would close up and shut her out and right now she needed Calleigh to open up to her and tell her what happened in the hospital. She remembered walking by Eric's room and her heart nearly broke as she heard the wretched sobs that sacred her to the core. A that point Alexx knew she had to find Calleigh. Though Alexx desired to comfort the both of them, Alexx knew she had to find Calleigh first. For years Calleigh held onto things that has the potential to destroy the woman that she and Alexx knew she could not let her take this fall alone. She continued to look at Calleigh and waited for her to continue.

Calleigh sighed, understanding what Alexx was allowing her to do. She took a deep breath and continued. "Things were happening so fast. From the first night to you telling me that I was pregnant, I couldn't believe all of this could happen to me in such a short time after so many years of trying it just happened like that with Eric. He was everything I could've wanted and more. He was perfect. Making me laugh and see the more beautiful things to life. The way he saw things. It was like looking at the world through a whole new set of eyes. Even after all the pain he suffered, he was still willing to see the beauty in life and I wanted to see it too, like him." She sighed and looked to Alexx, as if she was asking to her to say something so she could close up and avoid going on with her tale. But she knew Alexx wouldn't say anything and she sighed again before she continued. "He made things seem simpler and easier. He made my heart race and made me smile, even when I was in the worst of moods. It was amazing that he had that much power over me, it was surprising that I didn't mind him having that kind of control of my heart, body and soul. I reveled in it. But then things with my mother got strained when I told her all that happened. She was fussing and it only seemed to add to my fear and frustration. It wasn't like I let go of all my doubts about what could possibly go wrong in this relationship. We pretty rushed head first into this relationship and already had a child on the way. What if we broke up? What would happen to our child then? And I knew it was foolish to have these feelings inside of me when they could easily lead to the down fall of our relationship, but I could not bring myself to talk to him about it. And then things went down hill from there. I was working late again, trying to avoid Eric because I knew he was trying to talk to me about it but I couldn't face him now. Then Peter and things got worst. He kissed me Alexx, he kissed me and Eric saw. Eric saw and I thought my world was ending. He looked so broken and hurt, I felt like the worst creature on the planet. I knew that I broke his heart right there. I hated Peter for ruining one of the most beautiful things in my life. Next thing, I'm waking up in a bed in a bedroom with Eric there, tied to the wall. I was so scared Alexx, I was frightened for me, Eric and most of all; our child." By this time Calleigh was in tears, her body shaking as she relived the memories that ruined her life. Alexx had to restrain herself. The anger she felt toward Peter Elliott growing with every passing second.

"And then he raped me, in front of Eric. He drugged me and raped me, making me say things that I didn't mean. But I know that they would hurt Eric, whether or not he understood that I was drugged. Oh god. Alexx it was terrible. I could still feel him breathing on me, grunting in my ear. Pounding into me over and over again. Making me like it Alexx. It was like I couldn't control myself. I was like a whore, giving myself to him. It was horrible. And now, our child is gone, our child is gone!" She screamed out the last part and collapsed into Alexx's arms sobbing shamelessly.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Alexx kept cooing that in her ear, pretty sure that she understood what Calleigh did at the hospital. She blamed herself for everything that went wrong and probably ended things with Eric to protect him from her. She probably thought that she was saving her and Eric from a major fall. Poor Calleigh. If only she understood that her separation from Eric was not the choice to make. They needed each other if they plan to heal and move on, whether or not they ended up together in the long run. The night continued on with Alexx holding Calleigh as she cried before she half carried her to the spare room and laid her down on the bed to rest. She watched Calleigh as she drifted to sleep, praying that Eric and Calleigh would come back together before it was too late to save themselves from destruction.

Weeks passed bay before Eric came back into the lab and Calleigh was doing everything she could to avoid him. She wasn't ready for the questions and Eric's pleas to give them another chance. She loved and she knew she would never love another man the way she loved Eric but it was too much. She needed to space and if she was in the same area as Eric, she was sure that he would never allow her to have such a thing. Calleigh went home one night looking again at the box that she had packed all of Eric's things in. She wanted to rip the box open and call Eric and tell him to come home but she couldn't. She had to see this through, no matter what happened. It hurt her to be feeling this way but she was sure that it was the right thing to do. So she moved the box to the trunk of her car and walked back into her apartment. She walked into her bedroom and nearly cried as she saw the t-shirt she had taken to sleeping with to remind her of Eric. It was his and it was always the one she seemed to end up wearing after they made love. She loved that shirt more than anything and as much as Calleigh wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to give up the one thing that kept her sane. She stripped her clothes and put on the shirt before climbing into the bed and falling into a fitful sleep knowing the next day would be her ruin.

The next day Calleigh did what she had been doing the past couple of weeks and avoided Eric to the best of her ability. Work was getting harder to do, with Eric doing everything he could do be alone with her in the same room. She couldn't even hide in her won ballistics lab. It was starting to get ridiculous. She decided to have an early night and she left the crime lab. She walked to her car and paused as she saw the box of Eric's stuff still in the back of her car. She sighed and knew that she was going to have to get this over with, so with the box next to his truck she leaned against his car waiting for hours for him to come. She sighed silently when she heard his heavy foot steps bring him near.

She refused to look at him so he waited; she knew he would wait until she said something. In the end Calleigh said the one thing her mind could bring to the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but she felt the need to do it. He barely caught it when she whispered it. It was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard it. He turned to look at her to find her wide, bright green eyes staring at him. He could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He immediately pulled her into his embrace, ignoring her flinch. He held her tightly, not willing to let her go anytime soon. He felt his shirt get wet as her tears soaked through his shirt. When her sobs quieted down he pulled away looking at her; looking for a sign that she had come back to him. She wiped her face, silently cursing herself for showing weakness. She looked to him and pulled on all the anger she had left for strength and shook herself out of his hold. Before he could say anything she held up her hand and glared at him, silencing him immediately. She nodded over her shoulder to the box behind her and once again said, "I'm sorry." Eric felt his heart plummet again. It was like she was toying with him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He only nodded watching her silhouette, as she walked away from him again.

She felt the burn of the tears sting her eyes as she walked way from the man that held the key to her heart. She needed him so much, she just never realized how much. She was going to kill herself with the constant mantra that she needed Eric. She was a strong independent woman that did not need anyone to make her feel like she can make it through the next day. She needed to move on and that is exactly what she intended to do. She walked slowly into her apartment immediately sensing the emptiness of the place without Eric there. He was going to move and they would finally live together considering she had the bigger apartment. Anything else from there they would decide from there. They had it all planned out. They would be together, like the family they should've been. She plopped herself on the couch and looked around. The place feeling bare and exposed. She wanted to scream the suffocating silence that surrounded her.

_She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother. She was so nervous, anxious and excited she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to go shoot something; she was so antsy that she jumped every time someone came near her. Eric was no help at all since he hasn't been able to keep his feet plastered to the ground for more than 5 seconds. He was going to drive her nuts. She knew it now; she wanted to shoot him. He had been grinning like an idiot for the whole day and she knew people were starting to wonder if he lost his mind. It got so bad that she had to pull him into her ballistics lab and talk to him. "Eric, sweetie, I know you're excited but you need to stop smiling. People are beginning to talk."_

_"So let them talk. They can be bothered, worried, or think I'm crazy, but that's not going to get rid of the smile on my face. I wish you would let me tell people, I feel like I want to go to the highest peak in Miami and scream to the world you're pregnant with our child. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe I'm going to be the father of your baby." She laughed silently to herself. She knew if he could than Eric would go to the highest peak in the world and screamed that he was excited to have their baby. She couldn't have found a better father for their child. _

_"Our baby, you goofball." Calleigh couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed her face when she saw the childish joy that lighted Eric's eyes. He was so happy. She was glad that he was the man that she was with. She knew he would be the perfect father to their child. "Now, will you try to tone it down a bit please. At least until our shift is over so our child and I don't have to come visit you in a psych ward in the near future." She knew this would knock a little sense into him. She smiled as Eric got a pensive look on his face as he contemplated the idea of being locked in an asylum while their child was raised by herself. _

_Eric frowned at the idea of being in a psych ward during his child's upbringing and nodded his head enthusiastically to the idea. He then began to bounce on his feet; he was going to be a daddy; he was going to be a daddy! He was doing it again. She could practically see his thoughts. She wanted to slap him but thought that would only unhinge him more than he already was. What was she going to do with him she had no ides but she did now she had to control him. "ERIC!" The warning tone in her voice calmed Eric down immediately and he gave a sloppy grin in apology to his hyperness. She giggled at him as his sloppy grim made her want to kiss him for making her feel so girly, like she was in the presence of the high school jock showing there was more to him than being good at sports and all the cheerleaders' future husband. She knew he couldn't help it. He was going to be a daddy. She watched him warily as he walked to her and encased her in a kiss that would've led to some serious love making if they weren't in the lab right now. Man could he kiss. He could kiss a woman senseless if he decided to. The kiss was filled with passion, love, seduction, gratitude, and Eric's enthusiasm for their child. He pulled away leaving the both of them breathless. They were about to lean in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind Eric's back. They both turned to see Alexx with a raised eyebrow staring at them. Calleigh blushed in embarrassment, ashamed that she got caught in the lab making out with her boyfriend. She was just glad that it was not Horatio that caught them making out in the lab. She was about to pull away when Eric grinned and kissed her again, ignoring the "oh no he didn't look" on Alexx's face. He pulled away winking at Calleigh and pretty much bounced out the lab, only stopping to pick Alexx up and spin her around in a hug. Calleigh, nodded her head affirmatively. She was going to shoot him. He was going to get himself locked up because he looked like he was high and then the IAB would get involve, she would get fired for inter-office relations and she would lose her gun vault. If she lost her gun vault she promise she will make Eric lose his life. _

_She looked to Alexx and noticed the 'what the hell was that?' look. Calleigh sighed and knew that she would have some explaining, Eric was acting like he was walking on air and people were starting to get scared of the constantly happy CSI. Many are waiting for the thing that will set off the atomic brain that is Eric's famed temper. She was so embarrassed. Calleigh covered her face in embarrassment, her face looking more and more like a tomato with each passing second. "Oh God, Alexx, I'm so sorry. He's so excited to be a father, the child inside him has decided to come out to play." Her southern accent coming out stronger than before. "I swear it seems like I'll be having two kids instead of one." Alexx laughed loudly at the young woman's predicament. Calleigh only raise her right eyebrow in response, halfway serious about she said. Eric was in so many ways a little boy and she could only imagine the amount of trouble that he and their child will get into. Calleigh groaned, the thought scaring her more and more. _

_"Oh Calleigh, you knew this was going to happen. Eric Delko not happy about being the father to your baby. Please honey. You just made that man the happiest person on the planet. He's probably out there dancing like a ballerina." Alexx laughed again at the look of horror that crossed Calleigh's face at the idea of Eric dancing like a ballerina. Alexx decided that she should tell Calleigh what she was originally there to tell her. "Calleigh, your father is at the front desk." Alexx sighed at the look of panic that crossed Calleigh's face at the thought of her father being there. Calleigh nodded her thanks and walked out the lab. She walked slowly, each step taking her to the front desk faster than she wants to get there. _

_"Hi daddy."_

_"Hey lamb chop. How are you?" Kenwall Duquesne said with his usual charm. _

_"Good dad. How are you?" Calleigh replied with barely hidden anxiety. _

_"I'm good. You know, trying to get back, taking light cases and such. So tell me, what's been going on with you? A new boyfriend, a promotion? Anything?"_

_Calleigh gulped silently and nodded. "Actually daddy. You remember Eric, right?"_

_She waited for his eyes to light up when he nodded in remembrance. "Oh yes. That young Cuban man that is always looking out for you. I like him, always thought you should've have given him chance with you. I would've felt no qualms handing you off to him of all people if you were getting married. Good man he is, how is he by that way?"_

_Calleigh felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her dad liked Eric. "Well daddy, you see, Eric and I are dating." She waited, wondering if this would change her dad's perception of Eric. _

_"That's great darling. I'm glad to hear you finally found a good man to make you happy." _

_Calleigh nearly hugged her father right then and there. She instead took a deep breath wishing Eric were there with her to tell her father the news. As if Eric heard her prayer he walked toward the front desk holding her hand, giving her an encouraging smile as if he knew all that had already transpired. "Daddy, you see, well um…" She looked to both Eric and her dad, both encouraging her to continue. "You see, I'm pregnant." There she said. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the explosion that will be the reaction to her pregnancy without marriage. _

_However that's not what she got. "Congratulation lamb chop. I can't believe it; I'm going to be a grandfather. A grandfather, I'm so excited. Thank you Eric, for all of this. I have never seen Calleigh glow like she is now, and I know it's because of you." Calleigh opened her eyes to see Eric encased in an awkward hug with her father. It didn't however get rid of the sloppy grin that still graced Eric's features. Calleigh nearly laughed out when this happened but she kept it to herself. After her father and Eric talked some more her father left, leaving her and Eric alone in front of the desk. Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office._

_"Eric, where are we going?" She was laughing as he gave her a mischievous look. He pulled her into the car and pushed her into the passenger seat. She couldn't stop laughing; he was so excited. He literally jumped into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot. She wanted to ask again where they were going but she knew better than that. He pulled into the beach parking lot and threw Calleigh over his shoulder as he carried her to the shore. He spun around with her kissing her. Finally he could not deny the playfulness in him and ran into the waves with Calleigh in his arms. She shrieked in protest but soon got into the spirit of things with Eric. They laughed and splashed each other happily. Finally Eric and Calleigh returned to the car to head home. Before they reached the car Eric ran off and talked to a man before he returned with a child-like glint in his eyes. "What was that about?" He only kissed her in answer to her question. She shook her head and climbed into the car. He drove them back to her place. He followed her into the bedroom, stripping his clothes and climbing into the bed naked. He looked to the bathroom door and his breath caught as he saw Calleigh standing there naked. She was beautiful with the slight bump to her stomach indicating her pregnancy. _

_She smiled to him sweetly as she climbed into the bed and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed her head softly then tilted her head up so he could kiss her deeply. He then kissed her neck with soft butterfly kisses. Calleigh arched toward him giving him more to kiss and moaned in agreement to where this was heading. He kissed down her chest. Making sure he gave good praise to her beautiful breast, since he knew sooner rather later he was going to have share them he knew he should get as much as them as possible. They were sensitive now so even the slightest touches got Calleigh excited. She was purring now which made Eric harder than he already was. He kissed around her nipples, ignoring them at the time, but before long Calleigh's begging broke him and he sucked on them as if they were fountains of water he had been searching for to quench his thirst. _

_Calleigh was writhing and clawing at his head in response to his ministrations. He moaned as she clawed her way down his back. He carried on with his work as his hands explored the more apparent curves on her body. There wasn't a spot that his hands did not touch on her. Calleigh thought she was going to explode from all the sensations he was bringing from her body. He kissed his way down the rest of her body, breathing in the scent of her sex. He reached out tentatively with his tongue and lapped at her greedily. Calleigh clutched at the sheets, her head shaking side to side at he brought her pleasure to her point where she couldn't think. Finally Calleigh exploded. Eric licked at her until she pushed his head away, the pleasure seeming to drive her to madness. "You okay?" He whispered to her softly as he wiped the sweat from her forehead. She never looked more beautiful, her eyes clouded with lust and passion, her cheeks red from the exertion. He waited until she nodded weakly before he entered her with two of his fingers. _

_He moaned when he felt her clutch his fingers inside of her. He pumped her softly and slowly at first until she grabbed his hand speeding up his actions. He entered her with a third finger and began to use his thumb to rub her clit until she was writhing again and exploded all over his hand. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. "Calleigh look at me." She turned to him and moaned loudly as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her essence. She kissed him hard when he was done and pushed him on his back as she climbed on top of him, immediately encasing him in her tight sheath. She originally had planned on torturing Eric but she knew he was probably near the point of explosion. She had no idea how right she was, Eric nearly exploded as soon as he entered her. If it weren't for years of experience things would've ended to soon. He reined his control and watched as Calleigh began to ride him. He slowly slid his hands up her body, pass her slightly round stomach, her ribs, and onto her breast, twisting and pinching her nipples. She moaned and rested her hand on his hips and she began to bump and grind harder. Finally Eric knew he was going to explode soon, wanting Calleigh to cum with him he took his hand and brought it back to her clit. Calleigh began moaning louder and louder until she exploded, her muscles clenching around him making him explode inside her. Calleigh collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. They remained in that position for a while before they separated; facing each other. _

_Calleigh remained in Eric's arms as they snuggled together. Eric kissed her forehead and said softly, "Thank you Calleigh."_

_"For what, babe?" She was truly confused as to what he could be thanking her for after what he just did to her, she was sure she wouldn't need to have sex until the baby was born, but she wouldn't say no if initiated things. She shook her head and focused on what he was saying. She smiled at his next words and thought life couldn't be more perfect. _

_"For giving us an opportunity, for giving us chance to love each other. For giving me the most precious gift of all; our child. Calleigh I love you, the both of you," He reached down and rubbed her stomach, "And I promised to love the both of for the rest of god given life and beyond."_

_"I love you too, we both do." She felt warm all over as he touched her stomach, as if making a connection with their child. It was amazing to finally be in this situation with Eric and she couldn't be happier to be in this situation. It was amazing and she wouldn't want to share these times with anyone else. _

Calleigh couldn't take the silence of her apartment anymore. She couldn't take the loneliness. She needed an escape, a place where she could get lost in people and not think about anything. For the first time in her life, Calleigh wanted to go out and do something reckless. She went into her room and put on a cut off jeans skirt with a black halter top and let her come down around her shoulders. She put on dark eyeliner to make her eyes stand on and put on pink lip-gloss. She wanted to attract and that was what she intended to do tonight. She headed out to the club and Calleigh immediately got the reaction from the opposite sex she was hoping for. She even smiled a little when she saw she was getting attention from women as well. Calleigh smiled to herself as she did claim that she was going to be adventurous tonight.

Calleigh first went to the bar where she flirtatiously talked with the bartender, who have her a free drink, claiming that such a beautiful woman should never have to pay for her own drink. She continued flirting with the endless men till one finally had the gall to ask her to dance. He was tall, African American and Calleigh couldn't deny that he was quite attractive. Looked like an Athlete. He led her to the floor with a cute smile and Calleigh starting to feel the effects of her drinks let go of herself to the beat of the song and began dancing very closely to the man. What Calleigh didn't notice was Eric had come to the same club and was making his way over to her. She gasped when she felt a hand her around. She was ready to tell off the person that dared touched her when her breath caught in her throat; There he was, looking sexy as ever. His eyes were laced with and anger and he did not have to say a thing to get rid of the guy she was dancing with. (Alright guys that was what happened to Calleigh, now I'm going to normal story line.)

She couldn't even get a word out as Eric, like a caveman claiming his prize, practically dragged her out of the club and away from the prying eyes of those outside waiting to get in. Calleigh finally had enough when she painfully yanked her hand from his hand. She was about to shout at him when he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ignored her pounding fist and carried her through the streets, ignoring the looks of those curious as o why a man was carrying a woman over his shoulder. Someone would've called the cops but to everyone looking in, it looked as if a couple was having a lover's tiff. Calleigh remained quiet until she felt Eric gently put her down in front of her apartment door. He said nothing and was about to walk away from her when she pulled him back and socked him with her right hand. She winced from the pain and knew her knuckles were going to bruise in the morning. She did, forget about her hand when she saw the rage coloring Eric's eyes. She knew then, she should've just let him walk away, because before she knew, he had her slammed against the wall of her apartment, kissing her so intensely she forgot where and who she was. She couldn't help but return the kiss as passionately as he gave it to her. He growled into her mouth and Calleigh found the animal side to Eric very sexy. She finally reached down and unlocked her door to her apartment before they got arrested for public indecency. She dragged Eric through the door and once again she found herself against her apartment wall. She moaned as he kissed her down her neck and he bit her, marking her as his. She felt so lost in the sensations that if she were coherent, she would have stopped this before it got too far, but she was already far-gone. Eric at that moment did not care about the consequences of what they were doing. He was so angry that he wanted her to feel every thing she put him through. (9000 words. Wow, this better make up for the chapter coming out so late. School got hectic and then there were the parties, ya'll know how it is.)

He yanked her shirt over her head and kissed down her chest. Thanking God she wasn't wearing a bra. The fewer clothes she had on the happier he would be. He nearly smiled when he heard her whimper and moan in pleasure at him sucking on her nipples again. God how he missed her, touching her and kissing her. He missed her so much. She tasted so good, sweet and intoxicating, he was surprised he went as long as he did without her. Calleigh was like a drug that he would never want to withdraw from. He leaned back and let her rip his shirt open and touch him. Remembering the feel of his skin against hers. Calleigh moaned feeling his chest pressed against as her as they continued to kiss each other hungrily. This was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop this. Not now. She needed it too much to stop it. She whimpered in protest when once again her left her lips to play with her breast, but it soon turned into a strangled moan when he but her nipple, almost causing pain, sending all these sensations to her core. She felt like she was already going to explode. It was too much. He moaned as Eric hiked up her skirt, wincing as he ripped the thong from her body, leaving her bare and open for him to do as he wish. She called out his name when he entered her deeply with one finger and then two. She clawed at his shoulder as she grinded her hips against his hand. She was so close, so close. She moaned out loud when he added a third finger and allowed his thumb to play with her clit. She didn't have time to brace herself when she felt the orgasm rip through, her screaming so loud she was sure her next door heard. Eric didn't give her time to recover when he was down on his knees, Calleigh's legs draped over his shoulder as he held her up against the wall. He didn't bother to look up at her as he dived in, tasting her in what felt like forever. He needed this, God he needed her. He kept at it until he violent spasm go through her body as she climaxed again, but he didn't stop he took his fingers again and entered, using his mouth to focus solely on her clit.

Calleigh thought she was going insane. The feeling of Eric's head in between her legs was too much. Too much pleasure. She was so confused, she begged him to stop and other times she begged him to do this forever, Calleigh wasn't sure which one she wanted more, but she soon did not have to choose as another orgasm washed over her. Calleigh thought she was going to black out. She could barely keep a breath when the wind was knocked out of her again. Eric was slamming into her body now with his hard length so hard that she couldn't even gasp in breath. She was drowning in wave after wave, praying that she would survive this overdose of passion. She clawed at his back as he pounded relentlessly into her. Eric winced as he felt Calleigh's nails claw at his back, but he wouldn't trade the pain for his life. Before long Calleigh screamed louder than she did any of the previous orgasms and passed out. Eric couldn't stop himself as he exploded inside of Calleigh during her orgasm. He breathed and nearly collapsed from what just happened but he was conscious that he was holding Calleigh.

He called her name twice before he realized what happened. He couldn't help the smug grin that covered his face. He sighed as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down softly. He went back into the hallway and pulled on his boxer's picking up the clothes they discarded and threw them in the hamper. He was going to have to buy a new shirt. Calleigh shredded the one he was wearing. He walked back into the bedroom and stripped Calleigh of the rest of her clothes and looked for something for her to wear. His breath caught when he saw he baseball t-shirt in her draw and smiled to himself. Maybe there was hope for them after all. He walked over to Calleigh and pulled the t-shirt over her head and tucked her in under the blankets. He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead before heading back out to sleep on the couch when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see Calleigh staring at him intently before whispering softly, "Stay." He nodded his head into the bed behind her.

Calleigh felt weightless, as she knew Eric was probably carrying her to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the and left her for a while, coming back in only his boxers. Calleigh missed him, and though she believes what happened between them was wrong, she knew she couldn't resist want to be with anymore. She needed him and that was that. She felt him raise her body and pull his t-shirt over her head. She smiled inwardly. She knew this t-shirt well and there was not doubt that it was his t-shirt. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers as he tucked her in and kiss her forehead. She didn't know what made her do it, but when she felt him about to leave the room she reached and grabbed his hand and whispered one word she knew would change things between them again. "Stay." She sighed again when she felt the bed sink under his weight and he pulled her close to snuggle against him as he wrapped his arm around her. She knew that this was an uphill battle. But she was ready to fight for the relationship she shouldn't have let go in the first place.

Luckily for Calleigh, the one thing that could rekindle the life to their relationship was under way.

A/N: Okay I hope you guys realize that this chapter is over 10000 words long. This totally knocks the previous chapter out of the park. Oh and Calleighsthebest, this should hold you over for a while, don't you think!!!! Well read and review kiddies. How else am I supposed to know to continue this thing!!!


	21. The Morning After

Calleigh moaned as she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. She felt the arm wrapped around her tightened its hold on her. Calleigh felt safe and warm, but her eyes snapped open when she realized she was not supposed to be feeling these things. She was supposed to be waking up alone and cold again, wishing that she could find the courage to get Eric back. She looked up and gasped as she realized that last night wasn't a dream. She groaned as she felt the soreness down there, last night was definitely not a dream. What had she done? She was so angry with herself, she broke up with him, ended the most beautiful thing in her life just to show her weakness by falling back into bed with him. She had no idea why she was so mad but she couldn't explain it. She hated him, for making her feel these things, she hated herself, for ending up in this situation, and she hated Peter for bringing them to this place. She wasn't sure how many times she could claim to hate them and herself but she knew that this hate was quickly crossing into dangerous feelings again.

She sucked in a deep breath and decided that no matter how hard she would try to deny this, she would always end up here no matter what she did. She needed him and she knew he needed her. They needed each other if they were to survive and heal. She should've known that this was going to happen. She loved him and he loved her. Why couldn't that be enough? She quickly quieted her thoughts and decided that for now here thoughts would just be that, thoughts and snuggled back in to go to sleep. She was exhausted. Before she fell asleep again, she reached over and picked up the phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited till the third ring before he answered. "Horatio."

"Hi, good morning Handsome, it's Calleigh."

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"Horatio, Eric and I won't be coming in today." She stopped hoping he wouldn't ask why two of his CSI's weren't coming in today.

As if hearing her prayer Horatio replied, "Take as much time as you both need to heal Calleigh. You both have something special and I hope you and Eric can get it together. How bout this, you and Eric take a week off, everything is pretty light here, and if needed, we'll pull some people from the night shift." Horatio waited, hoping she would take the offer.

"Thanks Horatio, Eric and I appreciate it. Bye Handsome."

"Bye Calleigh. Take it Easy, send Eric my regards." She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. She hung up the phone without another word to Horatio and cuddled back to Eric to get some sleep. The next time she awoke Eric was still asleep. She shook her head at herself; Eric could sleep through a tsunami if he wanted to. She took in his boyish features, and couldn't help wondering which of them their child would've had. She smiled thinking how beautiful their baby would've been. She reached out tentatively and began to trace his chest, marveling at his physical shape and how sexy he was. He was a God in her eyes. His little boy looks were what bought her the moment she first met him. He walked into the lab in a dark suit, so tall that Calleigh had to lean her head back just to see his facial features. Her breath caught when she saw him for the first time. He was gorgeous and had this cheeky grin on his face that made her want to kiss him. He was adorable; he looked so shy that she couldn't resist the bright smile that graced her features. It was amazing that they were here again. She couldn't deny that she missed him.

They had to make this work no matter what, cause she can't imagine a life without him.

Okay guys, compared to the last chapter this is nothing. I think the conversation between Calleigh and Eric should be a chapter by itself. The reason I haven't updated yet is because I have been working on the conversation between Eric and Calleigh. It is very long so you guys should be happy about that, but other than that, the other reason I haven't updated is writer's block, so I started working on a different story for a different show to get the creative flow again, but don't worry guys, I have not abandoned this story. I intend to see it through to the end. Based on how this goes, I might write a sequel.


	22. An Uphill Battle Part 1

She knew that this was going to be a rocky uphill climb but she knew that they had to do this together. She knew from the moment she met him that he would be the one to capture her, to make her feel safe, to make her feel beautiful when no one else could, reminding her that she had people that loved her and wanted to protect her. If there was one thing that drove Calleigh crazy, it was Eric's attempts to always protect her no matter how many times she's tried to push him away. He was always there, there was also the fact that Eric always finds a way to get himself in trouble, somehow they always seem to be for the right reasons. She couldn't count the amount of times she worried for him, every time that something happen to him, she could barely get him out of her mind, she could only go through the motions of her job, visions of Eric always in her sight. The man seemed like he would be the one thing that would unravel everything that she worked so hard to build. Her walls, built up so brilliantly, he always found a way to slip through them, wrapping himself around her being so much that she can't function properly without him. She slowly climbed out the bed, careful not to wake, she knew that ever since the shooting where she nearly lost him, he finds it hard to get a full night's rest. She pulled on his shirt around her naked body, and headed into the bathroom.

She looked into her reflection and smiled warily. She looked more rested than she's been in a long time. She sighed and washed her face. She reached into the cabinet and pulled put both hers and Eric's toothbrush. She couldn't bring herself to remove it from the bathroom. It was like she was telling herself that he wasn't coming back. She brushed her teeth and walked out the bathroom. She peaked back into the bedroom to see that Eric was still asleep. She smiled again and walked away to head into the kitchen and make coffee. She stood there, leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee maker to stop. She knew they were going to talk, she was scared, if she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to avoid the talk and pretend that everything that happened didn't happen. She knew however that they would never survived if they pushed it aside. She was broken from her thoughts when the coffee machine beeped.

She poured herself a large cup and headed into the living room. She sat down in the love seat that was facing the large window that overlooked Miami. She loved sitting in this seat when she wanted to think. However this time, Calleigh was steeling herself for the conversation that was inevitable.

Eric groaned as the light from the bedroom window shined in his face. He turned over to avoid the light and reached out for Calleigh. His eyes shot open when he felt nothing but air. Was it a dream? His heart began to race when he took in his surroundings and realized that he was in Calleigh's bedroom. Where was Calleigh though? He groaned again and slowly pulled his body out of the bedroom and walked sloppily into the bathroom. He grinned when he saw that his toothbrush was already out waiting for him. She kept his toothbrush, he wasn't sure why but it filled him with hope that he and her could still have future together. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before he headed down the hallway to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a large cup, pouring himself some coffee.

He took a sip and sighed in relief, as rested as he felt from the previous nights activities he still needed a pick me up. He knew that today was going to be hard and ling, if anything he was afraid that this day could end everything for them. He was tempted to go to Calleigh and ask her that they pretend that the previous couple of months never happened. He knew that if they were to make it, they had to talk about what happened and see if it was worth continuing this relationship.

He walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. He paused when he saw Calleigh sitting serenely on the love seat staring outside. He remembered many times when they used to sit there together and watch the lights in the many windows of the high rises light up the sky. He grinned ruefully when his thoughts turned to the other things they did in that seat. He sighed, it seemed so long ago that they were just happily talking about baby names.

_"What about Tulane?"_

_"We are not naming her after a university." She rolled her eyes again as Eric pouted from her refusal. "Plus you don't even know is he or she is a she."_

_"That's why I chose Tulane, it could be a boy's name, a slightly feminine one, but a boy's name nonetheless." Eric nodded, proud of his argument,_

_"No. He or she will not be named Tulane. Unbelievable. Why can't he or she have a normal name? Like Sarah or Michael, or Eric or Emily?"_

_"No those names are boring. I want her to have a normal name like, like, umm, Eugena. How about that, Eugena?"_

_"Oh dear God. You got that from America's Next Top Model. I remember that one, I still couldn't believe when you told me that you watch that show. But then again I wouldn't be surprised that a lot of men watch that show, The opportunity to watch hot girls taking half naked photos would be too good to pass up. Your hopeless." She chuckled to herself as Eric turned away from her and put on an angry pout, crossing his arms in the process._

_"Your so mean. And first of all I don't watch it to see pretty girls take photos half naked, I watch it because the drama is good and I'm glad to see pretty girls have the opportunity to show their faces to the world. Don't be jealous Calleigh; if you were a couple inches taller, maybe you would have had a chance to make it on the show." Calleigh glared at Eric warningly. He decided to push his luck anyway. "Plus to watch those hot girls take photos half naked happens to be a bonus." He grinned cheekily, not prepared for the pillow that smacked him in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"_

_"If you don't know, then I am not going to explain it to you."_

_"Your being mean. I make a little joke and you go all she-hulk on me."_

_"Keep pushing it Eric and you'll sleep out on the couch tonight."_

_"Please like you could kick me out. You'd miss me too much."_

_"Fine. Have fun on the couch tonight Eric."_

_"Wait no Calleigh, I'm sorry. Please, no don't make me sleep out on the couch. I am really really sorry." He put on his puppy dog face and Calleigh could've slapped herself. She was so weak. That look got her every time. She prayed that their child didn't have that face or they would get away with everything. It was too cute._

_"Alright, alright. You're forgiven." She grumbled. 'Pathetic, can't even stand a little puppy dogface. You are really pathetic.' _

_"Yes." He grinned cheekily again before leaning down to kiss her. But before he fully touched her lips he whispered against her lips, "So about Eugena?" Calleigh groaned again before knocking him over the head with a pillow again. _

Eric smiled at the memory. He was sure that they were going to have a daughter. It was not like he would love the baby any less if the baby was a boy, but he just had a feeling that the baby was a girl. He wanted to have their baby so bad.He wondered what they would be doing right now. Maybe Calleigh would be in the nursery singing to their child. Or maybe he would be rocking her or him gently. Or they could be heading into the lab so that the baby could get use to his or her aunts and uncles. His mom would probably be over her, festering over another grandchild. She was so excited when she heard that Calleigh was pregnant.

He sighed silently. He walked to Calleigh, not wanting to break her out of her thoughts, but needed as much time as possible to work through this. He reached out tentatively to her shoulder. He chuckled a bit when she jumped as he touched her. She looked at him, still blinking her eyes, as if she was trying to figure out if he was really standing in front of her. She smiled at him gently and he smiled at her to. He sat down at the bottom of the chair in front of her and moaned softly as her hand reached down and stroked his hair softly. He had let it grow, it was messy of course but it was long enough that there were defined curls in his hair. They remained that way for some time before Eric sighed.

Eric rose and reached for Calleigh's hand. He gently pulled her up and led her into the center of the living room and sat her down at one end of the couch, taking a seat himself at the other end. Calleigh knew what was coming and she wasn't actually sure she was ready to go through it now. It was like they just found each other again. Why would they want to risk this peace again? She looked down again. She did not want to do this.

Eric sighed as he could see Calleigh start to withdraw in herself. She was trying to hide from this, but Eric knew that Calleigh had to open up if they were to move past this together. "Calleigh, please baby, don't. Don't hide from this baby."

"Eric, I tried to get ready but I can't do this, I can't handle this. Please don't make me do this."

"Calleigh we have to baby. If we really want this to work we have to try. Please for me, give this a shot."

"What do you want me to say Eric? What do you want me to do? What could possibly talk about that could make this better?"

"Calleigh listen to me. I know you're hurting baby, and I am too. However, we've got to be on the same page. We went through hell and we almost ended this. But I am right here Calleigh and I am willing to wait as long as you need me to wait, but I refuse, dammit Calleigh I refuse to let this end. I waited to long to have this chance to be with you and there isn't anything that will get me to walk away from this. I need you baby."

"Eric, don't you get it. This is always how it's going to be." She stood immediately and walked to the window, wrapping her arms around herself as fending off a biting cold. "Every time I find happiness, there's always something bad that happens that ruins it all. If it isn't my father, or my mother, there's always something else. How can you sit there and pretend that you okay with this?"

Eric rose in anger, "You think that I don't know what you've been through, seen what you've lost. Oh Calleigh I have seen it, I have seen you at your lows and your highs, and regardless of your many attempts to push me away I am still here!" He was breathing heavy and his fists were balled up tight. "You ask me how I can sit here and pretend I am okay with this, I'm not! I am tired of seeing you hurt, I am tired of seeing every little glimpse of happiness being taken away from you. I hurt every time I see pain flash across your eyes because I know that it is always there, always waiting to come back and rip your happiness away. I wanted and still want to be the reason you smile. I want to protect you from all the pain and the hardship. I realized, however, that I cannot do that because you are unwilling to let go the pain that has been haunting you for years. And now you're going to add the pain of what happened with Peter add to that. I won't let that be a ghost over our future." He wanted to reach out to her, but his emotions were so raw he wasn't exactly sure how touching her would help.

"You know what Eric, you're right. I do love to keep in my pain, because it is just that, my pain. I don't need to share it or explain it or express it. That's the problem, everyone says they want to understand, that they want to help me, but as soon as they get a glimpse of the ugly monster that is my life, they run and leave me alone again to pick up the pieces of my shattered trust." She shook as tremors passed through her body.

"Calleigh," Eric sighed before continuing, "I'm still here."

"You could've died Eric. It wasn't the first time that you nearly left me too. After you promised me would be by my side always. You nearly left me!" Calleigh turned to Eric, her eyes flashing with so much rage that it nearly made Eric cower. He tried to think of a time when he nearly left Calleigh, when the shooting popped into his mind. He took a bullet to the head and had died. The doctors were, luckily, able to bring him back.

Eric sighed and closed his eyes, "You nearly died that day Eric. I was never so scared in my whole life. You nearly died and I never got the chance to tell you how I feel." She couldn't stop the tears that were escaping her eyes now. Eric reached for her but she pulled away from him sharply. "No, don't comfort me, you said you wanted me to talk, well here I am, I am talking. I am tired of waking up in the mornings remembering the death of my, our child. I am tired of closing my eyes, listening to my voice screaming Peter's name as he raped me. I am tired of seeing the defeated look in your eyes when you watched us, I am so tired of seeing him hold a gun to your head. Every time I look at you, it is like a reminder of what we went through, a reminder that this was my fault."

"Dammit Calleigh, don't you understand that this is not your fault, no you being raped by Peter is not your fault, you losing our child is not your fault, Peter being a psychopath is not your fault. None of this was your fault." He shouted to her. The urge to reach over and shake her was overwhelming.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Don't stand there and tell me that this is not my fault, Peter wouldn't have come after us if I didn't lead him on, if I had for once just followed my rules from the beginning and not mixed business with pleasure. I should've stayed in control." Calleigh was breathing heavily.

"What are you saying Cal, that you shouldn't have been with me? That we should have never been with each other? I get it now, I was just a good fuck so you could get me out of your system, but you being pregnant ruined that plan didn't it. How long did you know you were pregnant? Just couldn't figure out to tell Eric he was going to be a father to the child of a woman who just wanted to fuck him, I'll just pretend that I love him and maybe this will make it easier."

"No Eric that is not what I meant, it's just everything got complicated and now this, look at this, look at us. I feared that if we would get together and broke up, we couldn't be around each other. I did not want to just sleep with you. Am I that much of a whore in your eyes?"

"No, Calleigh, I am sorry, I was just angry. I just, I don't know what to do. Cal, I can't go back to a life without you. I can't live life without you in it. Don't you understand babe, I need you." He was crying no as he reached out to Calleigh and pulled her into his waiting arms.

"I'm so scared Eric. I want to be with you so bad, but I'm afraid all my baggage and the bad luck I seem to bring to all of my relationships will push you away." Calleigh cried into his chest.

"Calleigh nothing could ever push me away from you." Eric said soothingly into her ear. He continued to hold her in his arms and rocked her as the sobs slowly began to subside. Eric held Calleigh in his arms as she fell asleep against him. For today they had talked just enough to know that they we're going to fight for this. He wouldn't call it progress as they still had a long way to go before they reached a place of pure happiness, but Eric was willing to do anything to ensure that they got there. Not just for his sake, but for Calleigh's and hopefully in the future the children that they might have. Eric sighed again and lifted Calleigh into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom. He tucked her in after her placing her on the bed and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her before drifting off to sleep himself.

Wow, its been a while since I've updated and I apologized, school mixed with track and the holidays and writer's block got to me. But I am back and the ideas are flowing again, so I will hopefully have my new chapters coming more frequently. Thanks again for all the reviews, especially some of my recent ones, I hope that I have shown improvement in my work and anymore suggestions/constructive criticism is appreciated.

P.S. calleighsthebest, this chapter is dedicated to you, for sticking with my story to the beginning, and because I know I promised you a new chapter to be posted some time ago. I hope you forgive me.

And to everyone else thanks for sticking with me and my story and I promise I will do better to keep this story going. It has not been abandoned, I promise.

YAY! Please R/R!!


	23. Shave the Beard

Calleigh awoke the next morning to the soft snoring of Eric. She sighed, this is where she wanted to be, and this is where she wanted to stay. She reflected on their argument, and as much as she did not want to admit, Eric was right, the more she continued to blame herself, the more likely their relationship would fall. She reached up slowly and touched Eric's face. How she missed him? She leaned up and slowly kissed his lips. They had to survive this, or she couldn't survive. She knew that if no when her and Eric got together, they had to be forever, they had to be, or she wouldn't survive. She smiled softly as she slowly reached down and touched her stomach. She missed their child but she had to move on, someway she had to, so they could be. Hopefully they would have more children. She wanted a big family, she was sure Eric wanted a big family, she wanted a house and a dog or a cat or both, she wanted happiness. She looked up again to see Eric staring at her intensely. Nothing needed to be said, she understood. It used to unnerve her how they could have conversations with just their eyes but now she was grateful for that connection. The silence should not be disturbed with words.

It was like he was telling her that it was okay, it was okay to hurt, to be upset, to mourn, but it was not okay for her to punish herself for something that was not herself any longer. She knew this and she understood but she still needed time. She wanted to say something as the air started to become thick but the words would not escape her mouth. She knew Eric knew what she was thinking but she now wanted to stop the silence. "You want breakfast?" She sighed and smiled in gratitude to Eric for understanding her so well. She only nodded in thanks. Eric grinned cheekily and rose from the bed. Calleigh sighed and followed him with her eyes as she watched him walk out of the room into the bathroom. She listened as the pipe turned on and heard Eric brush his teeth. She quietly rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom watching Eric.

"You've grown a beard." She said more than asked. "Why don't you shave it?" He only shrugged in reply to her question. "Will you let me shave it?" Eric only stared at her through the mirror. He turned to her and nodded walking over to the toilet to take a seat. Calleigh smiled and went to her cabinet to pull out a razor and her shaving cream.

"Hold on, you are not putting that on my face."

"Why not?"

"Calleigh, you are not putting women's shaving cream on my face." He chuckled softly. When he looked into her eyes, he groaned as he saw a determined look burning in them. "No Calleigh, that is feminine shaving cream, I am a man, I'm not letting you put that on my face." He said affirmatively while crossing his arms and raising his chin in defiance. Calleigh nearly laughed as Eric looked like a stubborn 5 year old boy.

"Oh come on Eric, what harm can it possibly cause. It's just shaving cream, plus I don't have anything else."

"Use soap and water." He turned away from her this time, keeping his arms crossed, this time adding a pout.

"You're so stubborn, either you let me shave your face Eric or you're getting a time out!" Calleigh said sternly.

Eric cowered for a second before he raised his head in defiance again, "How old are you Calleigh? A timeout? You're not my mommy."

"I know I'm not, but I could call you mother and tell her you're being a stubborn brat."

"She wouldn't believe you." He said confidently.

"Are you so sure about that?" Calleigh said menacingly, and for a second Eric was worried. He thought back to all the times Calleigh told his mom on him, and every time his mother took Calleigh's side, like she was poor and defenseless, obviously his mother has never seen Calleigh when she's angry or when she has a gun in her hand. Eric watched as Calleigh turned to walk out the bathroom, obviously to call his mom.

"Calleigh, No! I'll do it, I'll let you shave my face with your girly shaving cream." He said with disgust dripping from his voice and all over his face.

Calleigh grinned gleefully at her victory and stood in front of Eric. She sighed when she heard him mumbling under his voice. "What was that Eric? Would you like me to repeat that to your mother?" Eric immediately quieted at mention of his mother and Calleigh couldn't help herself as she continued to say, "Good Boy." She started laughing as Eric stared back at her with a glare on his face. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you." Calleigh gasped in surprise to herself. It wasn't the first time she had said those words to him, but she haven't said them to since the whole incident with Peter. She held her breath, waiting for Eric to respond.

"I love you too, even though, you're destroying my masculine pride with this girly shaving cream." Calleigh laughed once again and kissed once more. She walked out to the sink and grabbed the shaving cream. She opened slowly, loving the widening Eric's eyes. He was scared.

Eric gulped as Calleigh menacingly walked over to him with the shaving cream in her hands. This was not going to be good. She squirted some into her hand, and it had to be the loudest thing Eric ever heard. He began to sweat, Eric looked to the door, wondering if he could make it. "Don't even think about running away." Damn it, she read his thoughts. Eric was really scared now. He looked back to Calleigh and waited for his impending doom. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt Calleigh begin to rub the foam all over his beloved beard. He wanted to cry at the loss. "Hey, you okay?" Eric didn't realize that he had been so lost in his thoughts; Calleigh was already half way done. "See it's not so bad."

Eric only pouted in reply. Calleigh shook her head and continued to shave the rest of his beard. When she was done she wiped his face clean and smiled in triumph. "I hope you're happy now. First you threaten to call my mother on me, and then you than you emasculate me by shaving my beard with girly shaving cream. Why are you so cruel?" Eric started tearing up and Calleigh couldn't help it. She started laughing so hard she was tearing up.

She wiped her tears and Eric's before leaning down and kissing him once again. "Come on, you owe me breakfast."

Eric got up and sulkily walked to the kitchen grumbling, "First she threatens to tell my mom on me, emasculates me by shaving my beard with girly shaving cream, and now she's forcing me to cook her breakfast, why do I always fall for the evil women in this world. Mari was right; I do have bad taste in women. Ow!" Eric started rubbing his head with a pout after Calleigh smacked him on the back of the head for his comment.

So here's the next chapter. I apologize for it taking so long to post. My computer broke so I had to wait for a new one, and of course, school is a killer. I will try as hard as I can to be better with my posts. I know I have promised many times before, but life keeps getting in the way. I will try to do my best though. Hope you guys like the chapter. R/R!


	24. Peter: Part 1

Peter circled his cell like a caged lion. His body was filled with rage. That damn Horatio had done it again. He pulled strings to have his case moved up to tomorrow. Peter was hoping that with the overload of crime lately that he would have some time to get himself a greater chance of escaping. Peter had no intention of going to prison or an asylum. He just said that to rile up Horatio and it seemed to succeed in that goal but that only ended up in back firing in his face by Horatio speeding up the process. He only had a short window, he knew that if he went to court, no matter what plea he makes it won't be enough to get him a small sentence. He was a FBI agent and he was being accused of rape and attempted murder on three officers. The court would not be kind on him. He had to get out of her tonight. If he intended to be with Calleigh for the rest of his life he had to escape. He slowed his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

He leaned his back against the bars. He couldn't figure anything out. He was on constant guard. Horatio definitely wanted to make sure that he did not leave her tonight. He walked to his bed and sat heavily on the cot and leaned back against the wall. He smiled as he remembered how Calleigh felt. She was so beautiful, everything he imagined himself to be attached to. Of course she had her troubled past, but who didn't. He was willing to over look that and protect her no matter what. But the stupid bitch didn't turn to him; she turned to that ass hole. Eric Delko! His name raced across Peter's mind like venom. Peter would get him. Oh yes he would. He would get that bastard. He took from him something that was very important to him.

Calleigh was too good for him. Didn't she know that? Didn't she know that a person like her was superior to men like him. He wasn't worthy of her attention or respect, and yet he had that all plus her love. A love that should have been his. He remembered hearing her moan out when Eric touched that night, the night she was supposed to be with him, the night she spent in another man's arms. He almost lost control and barged in there to kill Eric and take her. He restrained himself however, he thought like all the others that this one would fail and that she would see that he was the only one that she could be with. He felt it in his gut that him and Calleigh was destined to be. But then that tap, oh if it wasn't for that tap, he wouldn't have known, wouldn't have known that his woman was pregnant with another man's child, a child that should have been his. That's when he knew that he would not get Calleigh back the way he wanted to.

He knew she would stay with Eric because she carried his child. He knew that she would stay there with him out of obligation. He did not want to hurt anyone but he had no choice. Didn't she understand that? Didn't she get that he was just trying to free her of the obligation to that man. Oh god where was she? Why isn't she here? He heard her, he heard her moan his name, she clawed at him, he could still fell the scratches on his back from her nails. God she was so passionate, she was his. He should've killed Eric as soon as he knocked him out, he should have taken his life for taking his woman. Peter punched the wall; he couldn't control the rage that took over his body.

He rose from the cot, cradling his broken hand, but the pain went unnoticed by him. He paced again; he wanted Calleigh so bad. He couldn't understand why she was there with him. He knew she loved, she had to, and they were so alike. Didn't she see that? Peter's head began to pound in pain from the overflow of emotions and thoughts coursing through his body. He didn't know what to do, but to sit down and weep. His pride wouldn't let him do that though, because he knew that he and Calleigh would be together no matter who stood in their way. He sat on the floor in the dark corner and pondered how he would escape. He didn't have to wait long though when he heard the clicking heels of shoes. He looked up and Peter couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He wouldn't have to worry about his escape now as the lock to his cell jingled and open. He slowly rose from the floor walked to the cell door. He reached and grabbed the woman in front of him and kissed her aggressively. He pulled away from her and reached out his handcuffed wrists.

The woman standing before him smiled wickedly before she took a key from her pocket and unlock the cuffs. Peter smirked and followed her out of the jail. It was time for him to start a new plan and now he had the help to get him what he wanted. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. It was going to be a new day.

Oh yes!! I am back and I am ready to go!! I have the juices flowing again and now I realized what was blocking me, I was writing happy things. I had written other chapters, about 2 or 3 three but I did not like them and decided to change the original flow of the story. Oh yes Calleigh and Eric have more obstacles coming their way before they can be completely happy.


	25. In the Wind

Horatio walked quickly down the hall of the jail. When he got the call he immediately left the lab and headed down to meet Frank. This could not be happening. Last night, the guard to Peter's cell was found dead and cell door was wide open; Peter was nowhere to be found. Horatio fought to keep his composure. How could this happen? How can someone just walk in here and open the gate to a cell and let the prisoner out without anyone knowing? The rage was boiling under the surface as Horatio's legs quickly carried him to the cell room. He reached the door and paused before taking a breath and entering. He paused as he watched Natalia and Ryan walked around the cell. He entered and his voice sounded foreign to him as he said, "What happened here?"

Ryan cleared his voice before he answered first, "From what we can tell there is nothing except…" Ryan hesitated and paused.

Horatio looked at him expectantly but when Ryan made no effort to move Horatio said, "What is it, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Um…" Ryan sighed and walked to the overturned mattress in the cell and revealed writing on the wall.

If the blood was boiling before Horatio entered the cell, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The wall read, 'Round Two.' The two words were so simple but the meaning was so clear. Peter was going after them again and this time it seemed he had an accomplice to help him. Horatio turned to Natalia, "I need to know who came in here and how they got out without anyone noticing? I need to know what is going on and I need to know now. Let's work fast because Peter is not going to get away with this. Not this time." Horatio walked out of the cell and met up with Frank.

"Horatio, it appeared that the guard that was on that night was found in the bathroom knocked out. He came around this morning. He has no recollection about what happened last night, so there are no leads there. This is bad Horatio, what are we going to do? We have no idea what happened here or where Peter is."

Horatio started to walk faster, knowing that Frank would keep pace with him, "I know Frank, I know."

"Do you think that he is going after them again, or is he going to skip town?"

"Frank, Peter has a personal vendetta against them. He is definitely not going to let them go."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I have to. I'm on my way there now. I want you to send two units to Eric's and Calleigh's place. I want 24 hour surveillance, I don't want so much as a cat or a fly entering their buildings without me knowing about it. Understand?"

Frank just pulled out his cell phone and relayed the order. "What's next Horatio?"

"We find him Frank."

"How Horatio?"

"Evidence. He's in the wind Frank, in the wind."


	26. Search For A Killer

Horatio walked quickly down the hall of the jail. When he got the call he immediately left the lab and headed down to meet Frank. This could not be happening. Last night, the guard to Peter's cell was found dead and cell door was wide open; Peter was nowhere to be found. Horatio fought to keep his composure. How could this happen? How can someone just walk in here and open the gate to a cell and let the prisoner out without anyone knowing? The rage was boiling under the surface as Horatio's legs quickly carried him to the cell room. He reached the door and paused before taking a breath and entering. He paused as he watched Natalia and Ryan walked around the cell. He entered and his voice sounded foreign to him as he said, "What happened here?"

Ryan cleared his voice before he answered first, "From what we can tell there is nothing except…" Ryan hesitated and paused.

Horatio looked at him expectantly but when Ryan made no effort to move Horatio said, "What is it, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Um…" Ryan sighed and walked to the overturned mattress in the cell and revealed writing on the wall.

If the blood was boiling before Horatio entered the cell, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. The wall read, 'Round Two.' The two words were so simple but the meaning was so clear. Peter was going after them again and this time it seemed he had an accomplice to help him. Horatio turned to Natalia, "I need to know who came in here and how they got out without anyone noticing? I need to know what is going on and I need to know now. Let's work fast because Peter is not going to get away with this. Not this time." Horatio walked out of the cell and met up with Frank.

"Horatio, it appeared that the other guard that was on that night was found in the bathroom knocked out. He came around this morning. He has no recollection about what happened last night, so there are no leads there. This is bad Horatio, what are we going to do? We have no idea what happened here or where Peter is."

Horatio started to walk faster, knowing that Frank would keep pace with him, "I know Frank, I know."

"Do you think that he is going after them again, or is he going to skip town?"

"Frank, Peter has a personal vendetta against them. He is definitely not going to let them go."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I have to. I'm on my way there now. I want you to send two units to Eric's and Calleigh's place. I want 24 hour surveillance, I don't want so much as a cat or a fly entering their buildings without me knowing about it. Understand?"

Frank just pulled out his cell phone and relayed the order. "What's next Horatio?"

"We find him Frank."

"How Horatio?"

"Evidence. He's in the wind Frank, in the wind."

Ryan sighed as he dusted for more prints. He couldn't believe this, they finally lock this bastard away and now this happens. This happens. He tried to grasp what was happening but in all the years that he had been a CSI, this had to be one of the more shattering things that happened in his career. This just made him question why they did what they did if the bad guy just got away in the end. He wondered why he faced the evils he did everyday if the bad did not have to pay for their crime. Ryan felt like he just wanted to punch the wall. He looked up and noticed the dent in the wall. It seemed to him he wasn't the only one that wanted to hit the wall. He walked to the wall and studied the dent. He noticed that pieces of the wall were missing. He turned quickly and walked around the cell, seeing if he could find the pieces of the wall that were missing. That's when he noticed them, by the door of the cell. Ryan walked quickly to the cell door and bent down. He felt giddy, he had to because this was the only thing that they had.

HE took out his tweezers and picked up the pieces and put them in the envelope. He looked around the cell once again and decided that there was nothing else that they could get. Natalia had dusted the place down and went ahead to the lab. He sighed again and left the cell.

It didn't take long for Ryan to reach the lab and get to work. He didn't notice the hours go by as he worked away. He gathered partial prints from the tiny fragments of the wall and hoped that they would lead to someone, but he was doubtful. He went through the rest of the evidence that he collected, but he knew that all of it would lead them to Peter. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been sighing a lot lately. He stretched his neck and back as they started to ache from bending over the evidence table so long. He looked to the computer screen and saw that it was still scanning the partial print; it looked like that would take a while. He shook his head in frustration and rested his head on the table waiting.

Natalia looked at Ryan through the glass walls in the lab. She could see the stress rolling off of Ryan in waves. She felt so bad for him. He wanted so bad to catch the bad guy and she could see that he was deflated. He looked exhausted and strained. That wasn't the only thing that troubled Natalia though. Ever since what happened to them in the break room they hadn't said a word to each other. They seemed to be ignoring each other. She didn't want a rift to come between them because of one moment of emotional weakness. Natalia shook her head, if she was honest with herself, she knew that she loved being with Ryan, after everything that they had been through, she felt safe in his arms. Natalia was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not feel Valera come up beside her. "You should talk to him." It was all the Valera said before she walked away, leaving Natalia alone again. She sighed and made her choice. She entered the lab room.


	27. Breaking the News

Horatio sped down the highway in his hummer, contemplating what he was going to tell Calleigh and Eric. This was going to be much harder than he thought. How could he tell two of the people he loves and promised to protect forever that he failed? That he failed in keeping the one man that nearly took everything from them locked up and far away from them. This was his failure and he would be damned if he let Peter get to them again. He would not fail again and this time, he would take care of Peter himself. He slowed his hummer down as he pulled up to Calleigh's apartment. He got out of the car, his body feeling heavy. If he was honest with himself, he was truly exhausted, he hadn't been able to get a full night of sleep since the whole event, every time he closed his eyes he saw Calleigh clutching her stomach in fear of her baby and Eric on the floor bleeding to death. In his dreams he never made it in time to save Calleigh and Eric. Horatio sighed, when he took care of Peter he would find a way to deal with his pain. He looked up to the building, putting on his sunglasses. He sighed once again before heading into the building to Calleigh's apartment. The elevator ride was the shortest one in Horatio's life. As he walked to the apartment, he urged his feet to slow down, but no matter what his mind told his legs to do he still reached the apartment to fast. He raised his hand slowly, contemplating not telling them and just letting them continue to heal while he went out and personally searched for Peter.

He raised his hand and knocked slowly. He sighed as he heard the approaching footsteps of either Calleigh or Eric. The door opened to reveal a surprised Eric. "Uh, hey H. What's up?"

"Eric, good to see you, I have to talk to both you and Calleigh, this is a serious matter that you both need to know about."

Eric looked nervous as he took in the serious look on H's face. Horatio tilted his head sideways and Eric knew that something bad happened, something really bad happened. "Um, okay, come on in. I'll go get Calleigh. She's in her bedroom changing." Eric stepped aside to let Horatio in. Eric gestured to the couch but he knew that Horatio would not sit, that wasn't his style. Eric sighed and he walked down the hallway into the bedroom. "Calleigh, H is here and it does not look good. I think something bad happened." He cringed at his words when he noticed Calleigh stiffen. She turned to him and her eyes were wide.

"What do you mean? Did he say something bad happened?"

"No, but he said that there was something serious we need to know about. I really don't like this Cal. But come on, it might be him prepping us for IAB or something." Calleigh nodded and walked past him into the living room. Eric rested in the doorway for a second before heading into the living room, taking his seat next to Calleigh. He reached and grasped her hand, not sure if she wanted more contact. In these situations it was hard to read Calleigh, as open as she was to him, he had not yet breached the final barrier that protected her pain from everyone else. He felt better though when she squeezed his hand.

Horatio took a breath before he started. "I have bad news, Peter escaped from his cell last night. The guard that was on him was found murdered and the other one was found knocked out in the bathroom." He paused, to let the words sink in. He saw Calleigh start to breath heavily, but Eric was to caught up in his rage to pay attention to her.Horatio felt his chest tightened when Calleigh's hand turned white. Horatio watched as Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh. "Ma'am, Sir, I don't want you to worry. I will take care of this. He'll never come near you again. I promise. I promise." Horatio finished his speech while walking away, leaving the couple to console themselves.

Horatio walked to his van, His mind determined. Horatio got into his hummer, but he was having a hard time starting the van. Horatio was going to give up and call Frank for a ride when the van started. As soon as it did the hummer blew up.

HAHAHAHA!! Keep reading, and we'll see what really happened.


	28. Peter's Thoughts

Horatio walked to his van, His mind determined. Horatio got into his hummer, but he was having a hard time starting the van. Horatio was going to give up and call Frank for a ride when the van started. As soon as it did the hummer blew up.

1 Hour Earlier:

Peter:

I sat there wondering to myself who I should get first. I wanted revenge, not just on Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio, but all of them. If there was thing I knew, the way to get to this particular group of CSIs was to attack them all. First though, I would make his first move on Horatio. I want him dead, but death would be to easy. Oh know I will send him a message first. I want to be first that could build fear in Horatio; I want that glory so bad, it was like a deep desire burning inside me. All those years that he spent, coming into that lab, watching Horatio with his smugness. I am tired of the lines; tired of the respect that man had amassed over the years. I want to take him down and he will do anything to do it.

On to the other brats running around that little lab. Valera, Tyler and Cooper. There's not much I could do there, but wait. Oh yes, I have it, I remember when Maxine was under investigation' that strikes an idea. This little unit of crime scene investigators are not without their faults, and that will be their downfall. Valera was a sucker for a hot guy and I think I would find the right charmer. Tyler, what can I do with Tyler, I swear that boy is bi, but I am not sure, I have seen him though to be quite attracted to Valera, I could get those two through their relationship. Cooper, well he's already a loser, what more should I do to him, regardless, if I am taking down one I should take down the rest. That boy was quite the computer hacker, I wonder what he did in his past, and no hacker that good started clean and I intend to use that against him.

Now on to Natalia and Ryan. Oh aren't they cute. Like miniature Calleigh and Eric. Natalia has bad taste in men and Ryan is the pathetic loser that she turns to. It disgusts me; that these superior beautiful women lower their standards for loser men. Not that I hold Natalia in the same esteem as I hold Calleigh. Calleigh was another level when it came to beautiful women. She was strong, intimidating, defiant, everything a strong man would like to tame. A fierce beauty who would not roll over when it came to facing an adversary. But let's not get off track. Back to Ryan and Natalia. They are now just discovering themselves; my little mole has made sure of that. She told me some interesting news. The little birdie told me that she walked in on Ryan and Natalia in the back room of the locker room. Disgusting, had they no couth, but then again could you really control lust.

Like Calleigh, Natalia will always try to appear strong and with no vulnerabilities. And like Calleigh she had a troubling past. She was just as big a fool. He hated her, Ryan, every goddamn member of that fucking team. He hated how close they were, how much they depended and defended each other. Was it so wrong to have that devotion from Calleigh? Was it so wrong that he wanted to make her happy, make her scream in pleasure? He is superior to Eric, what is it about him that just make the women of this CSI team fall into his arms. It disgusted him to remember Eric touching his Calleigh in places that he should be the only one to see. It hurt him to know that his alter had been violated. Regardless of all of that, he will start with the first. The one person he needed to get rid of the most and the second person he wanted to get rid of the most. But he wouldn't kill him yet, not yet, but a little message should be nice.

Peter's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the hone rang. "Hello." He did not bother to hide the annoyance he felt toward the man that decided to disturb.

_ "Horatio just left the crime lab. I believe he is heading to go see the your targets."_

"Oh really? I have a brilliant idea. Do you have explosives?"

_ "Yes."_

"Good, I want you to hook one up to his hummer, but mind you, I don't want it to be enough to kill him, just to mark him, make him realize that he isn't invincible. Do you understand? If Horatio dies, you die."

_ "I understand sir. I'll take care of it."_ Peter grinned as he sat there, finally setting into motion his plan for revenge.

Next Chapter Preview:

Horatio walked to his van, His mind determined. Horatio got into his hummer, but he was having a hard time starting the van. Horatio was going to give up and call Frank for a ride when the van started. As soon as it did the hummer blew up…


	29. A Message Sent

Horatio walked to his van, His mind determined. Horatio got into his hummer, but he was having a hard time starting the van. Horatio was going to give up and call Frank for a ride when the van started. As soon as it did the hummer blew up. He watched through the windshield as the van was encased in flames. "Shit!" That was not supposed to happen. He underestimated the yield of the explosives. He rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the van and walked quickly to the burning van. If the motherfucker died than he was as good as dead. He pulled on leather gloves and quickly pulled at the door. "Shit, the door is fucking stuck!" He pulled harder. He looked over to see the that the gas tank was leaking and that if he didn't hurry up that he and Horatio would go up in flames. He cursed as he could feel the heat of fire through his clothes. "Fuck this!" He looked through the window and saw Horatio's head was to the side. He walked away and pulled out a gun and quickly shot the window to break the glass.

The bullet shattered the window and he ran quickly back to the window and used the gun to break the rest of the window. He climbed up onto the step and reached through the window. He had no time to feel for a pulse; he quickly wrapped his arms around Horatio's shoulders and pulled him out of the seat. He quickly glanced at the flame and saw it playfully licking closer to the leaking gas. He cursed silently and pulled at Horatio again. He heaved again and Horatio's body came through the window. The man was not prepared for the shift of weight and he fell backwards, Horatio falling on top of him. "I did not get paid for this shit!" He rolled Horatio off of him and stood up. He quickly leaned down and through Horatio's over his body, moving as quickly as possibly from the flame. After a couple of seconds he collapsed forward as the force of the blast rocked him forward.

He cursed again as he rose slowly. Some of the flying shrapnel caught his leg. This is what he gets for trying to save the man his boss wants dead anyway. This is bullshit. He can't believe he was released from prison for this shit. He looked down to the prone body of Horatio. "Not so fucking invincible now are you? If Peter could get to you, he could get to them." He laughed as he saw the look of understanding appear in Horatio's eyes. He smiled before he grabbed Horatio's cell phone and called 911 on the speaker. He did not want to leave behind anything that could trace the cops to him. He had a record after all. "911, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Oh my god. There was an explosion, and I think this man is a cop you've got to hurry. I'm, I don't know where I am hurry." Before the operator could reply back to him, he shut the phone and dropped it on the ground. "Catch you later Caine." He walked to his van and quickly drove away.

_In Calleigh's Apartment:_

Eric and Calleigh held each other after Horatio told them Peter escaped. Eric felt the shaking of the woman he loved and swore to himself that he would not allow Peter to get another chance at Calleigh, even if it meant taking his own life. The bastard would pay for all he's done. Eric was sure of it. Calleigh's sobs had subsided and he could feel her breaths deepen. She had fallen asleep. Eric sighed before picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her down into the bed and covered her. Leaning down to kiss her on the forehead gently. He walked back into the living room not sure what to do with himself.

He sat in the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Eric, tell me how is Calleigh taking the news?"

"You sick bastard, when I get my hands on you, I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh is that so, I don't thinks so Eric, oh I don't think so. You see I know that I can get to you, but you Eric have no idea where I am or what I can do. I believe the ball is in my court, as they would say. You see Eric I could take your life if I wanted to right now and end this all. I know what Calleigh needs and it isn't some fucked up boy like you. You think Calleigh should be with a man that has as much baggage as she does. Oh no Eric, you don't deserve Calleigh and you and I both know it's true."

"Listen, you asshole, you don't know anything about me and you sure as hell don't know anything about Calleigh. You honestly think that she would take you back after all you've done. You raped her and you killed her child. Calleigh isn't a fool and she sure as hell would not waste her time with you."

"Oh please Eric, you act like you know your precious Calleigh so well. Did you know that she was with me the first night she spent in your arms? That it was my lips she kissed and my body she desired before she came to you. Didn't you find it odd that Calleigh was all dressed up before you took her home? Tell me you aren't naïve. Calleigh used you and the only reason she stuck around was because she got pregnant. You mean nothing to her, you're nothing but the silly best friend who dreams of having Calleigh's love but is never going to get it."

Eric paused at hearing this. Was it true? Was Calleigh with Peter before she came to him? Did she really make love to Peter before him? Was she using him? Did she just stay with him because she was pregnant? No, Calleigh wasn't like that, but then why. Why was she dressed up? Why did she just kiss him? Calleigh wasn't one to act impulsively. She always thought things through before she did them. It couldn't be a coincidence that all this happened. No, this is what Peter wants. Calleigh said she loved him and he would take her word over psychopath any day. "Listen to me Peter, I swear to God, if you come after us again, I will kill you."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Horatio made that same promise to you, but like him, you shall soon see how much I am willing to do to be with the woman I love and need. We were meant to be Eric and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Tell Calleigh I love her. Adios Eric."

Eric continued to sit there as he listened to the dial tone on the phone. This could not be happening. Calleigh and him were just beginning to work out their problems and now this. Why couldn't they just be together? Why couldn't they just be left alone? He was tired of someone always standing in the way. Eric looked down the hall toward the bedroom when Peter's word went through his mind. Oh yes, I'm sure Horatio made that same promise to you, but like him, you shall soon see how much I am willing to do to be with the woman I love and need. Horatio! Eric reached for the phone and dialed H's number. No one answered. Eric tried again and still nothing. Eric walked toward the door to see Calleigh's number rushing out her door.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear it? There was an explosion outside and people say that it was a cop in the explosion. The ambulance is pulling up just now." The old lady raced down the hallway, camera in hand to take pictures. Eric cursed silently, having a bad feeling creep up on him. This could not be happening. Not like this. Eric looked back to the door, questioning is he should get Calleigh, but he quickly turned down the idea. Calleigh couldn't handle something like this, not now.

Eric rushed to the elevator but soon his impatience got to him and he ran to the staircase. He went down the stairs as quickly as he could and walked out to the front. Eric felt the sting of tears as he watched the burning the hummer and the ambulance crew load Horatio into the van. He pushed his way through the crowd when he saw Ryan and called out to him. Ryan waved for the police to let him by the tape and he quickly walked over to him. "What happened here?"

"Apparently someone attached a bomb to Horatio's hummer. The car went up with H inside, that's the only way this could have happened."

Natalia had walked up to the two of them, asking the question on everyone's mind, "How did H get out of the hummer? The Paramedics said that H is barely conscious."

"Whoever set the bomb off is the one that got H out." Eric replied.

"But why would he do that?"

"Because the explosion wasn't meant to kill H, but rather to send all of us including him a message. Peter is trying to show us that he could get to anyone of us if he truly wanted to. We have to find him guys, we have to find before it's too late." And with that Eric walked away from Ryan and Natalia to tell Calleigh what happened. If they were going to have any chance stopping Peter then all of them had to work together.


	30. Peter: Part 2

This went better than he anticipated. Not only was it all over the news that Horatio nearly got his ass blown up, but the stupid little unit of CSIs are the ones that have to work the case of their fallen comrade. Their faces of fear and terror were Kodak moments. Then the best part, Eric came, Calleigh's knight in shining armor, his face told the whole thing. Now he understood, now he could see that not only did Peter hold their strings of fate, he could snip it with a pair of scissors whenever he felt it necessary. This was too good; it was priceless. He knew that they knew that he did it, and he was sure that they got the message loud and clear, but there is nothing any of them could do to stop him. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him. This was fate and he and Calleigh would be together soon enough. She was the one for him and he was the one for her and she would see that soon enough. Hmmm, Calleigh. The way she had called his name still made him tremble in desire. Peter was so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice the next occupant of the room. She walked silently to the back of the chair. She smirked as they repeatedly showed the ambulance crew in a frenzy trying to save Horatio. Oh no, she would get the honor of finishing herself. She couldn't wait to have the opportunity. His lab was the one that ended her career and got her sent to prison. But her real target wasn't Horatio, but another CSI, one that would take an extra effort to get to. If only Peter knew that she was helping him to further her cause. The asshole thinks he'll get his precious Calleigh, oh no Peter that bitch is mine and when I'm through with her, no one will want her.

She reached around to wrap her arms around Peter. He snarled in disgust from her touch, it wasn't that it was unwanted but rather that he was saving himself for Calleigh. This was pathetic, why he wanted the woman was beyond her. "What do you want Monica?"

"Oh, Peter, I thought we could celebrate our victory in getting at Horatio." She purred into his ear and nipped his earlobe. He kept the groan inside and stood up abruptly, turning around to slap her across the face. She fell to the floor from the brunt of the blow. She looked back at him with a heated glare and tried with her might to hold back her anger, but she could not bite back saying, "You bastard."

Peter laughed before replying, "You think I don't know what you're planning, you stupid bitch. I am well aware that you are planning to get back at Calleigh for figuring out your part in the scandal at the lab with the missing money. Oh no, you stupid whore, if any harm comes to Calleigh, your dead, do you understand me?"

Peter walked toward her menacingly and Monica could only nod at him in reply. It took her a couple minutes to regroup and go back on the attack. She knew that it was not smart to piss off Peter, but she could not help it. It amazed her to see this side of him, this side that she was sure no one knew that he had. This obsessive, dark, scary side that she only had glimpses of. It started when they first got together. He was a good guy, patient, funny, charming, everything a girl could dream of, but than it all changed. When they started dating, he was rash and more possessive and he loved the idea of showing her off. It didn't bother her at first, because she thought it was attractive but when she used to jokingly flirt with other men he would turn violent and scary. He never of course hit her, his words more deadly and it was at the point that she knew that she would be trapped in this relationship.

Of course Monica saw that when she didn't do anything wrong he was the best of boyfriends a woman could have. Whenever he got angry she would get scared but then when it was over they would have amazing make up sex. It was the day she met Calleigh Duquesne that changed everything. She was there when Peter asked her out to dinner. The way Calleigh's eyes glowed and her smile radiant. The hidden desire that snaked it's way into Peter's eyes. She knew that Calleigh was the one. She knew that Calleigh was the reason that Peter wanted that particular case. It irked her the way he would look at her. Rest his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the doors. He was acting like her fucking man and it pissed Monica off. How could he treat her like this? The way he chased of her male coworkers and then just turn around to play the girlfriend-less charmer in the eyes of the angel, Calleigh Duquesne. That bitch had it coming to her. Oh yes she had it coming to her and there was nothing Peter could do to stop the inevitable. That bitch was going to die and Monica was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Oh, don't worry Peter, I won't hurt your precious whore Calleigh." She grinned when she saw the flash of anger that went through her eyes. The problem with Peter is while he may believe that he was in charge of everything that was going on, he wasn't because she held the power over him. If it wasn't for her, his ass would still be in prison, or better yet Horatio would be through with him and no one would hear of Peter again. He owed her so fucking much and he had no idea he was repaying her in the ultimate way of being her Trojan horse. While to the CSI team, Peter was the face of the evil that was terrorizing the team, but she was the puppet master. The one that actually held the strings and when the right time comes, she'll cut Peter loose and feed him to the wolves where he belongs.

"You bitch." Peter lunged to her and picked her up by her neck. "You think you're so fucking clever. I think you like bringing a rise out of me Monica and now that I have it, I have to find a way to satiate it don't I?" Monica's eyes widened. This was not what she wanted. Peter held her hands with one hand, her wrists bruising from his tight grip and he went to rip open her shirt. He roughly gripped her breast and pulled on it, making her yelp out in pain. "Why the shriek, I thought you liked it when I got rough." He leaned in and forced a kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit him and Peter pulled back immediately in anger. "You stupid bitch!" He let go of her breast and slapped her again across the face. "Oh yes, your gonna do as I say Monica and know that if anything happens to Calleigh, this will be the least of your problems. Now be a good girl and give me a kiss." He leaned in again and roughly took her lips in a bruising kiss. Monica tried to fight against him but he was too strong.

He reached down and gripped her panties, roughly ripping them from her body. Monica's eyes filled with tears from the rough pinch of her now missing panties. He looked down and saw her try to clench her legs close in refusal to his hand, but he would not be denied, not now. She said she wanted to celebrate; well now they would celebrate. He was doing this out of lust, not out of love, there was only one woman he could ever love and he and her would be together soon, no matter what anyone did. He roughly pulled her thighs apart and looked down again. He looked at her and he flashed her a manic smile before pushing his figures hard inside of her. "Oh baby, you're not wet. This might get uncomfortable, but no matter, I'm sure you'll enjoy it soon enough. Yes baby, you'll enjoy it soon." Monica felt hot tears trail down her cheeks as she felt her body start to react to the stimulation that Peter had forced on her. At first she was uncomfortable with his fingers inside her but her body soon began to disobey her mind and she felt herself give over to the man that was once her lover. "Oh, what's this here? Hmmm?" Peter pulled his fingers and saw fluid on them. "You like it when I take you like this don't you? You like when I take what I want without permission. And that is exactly what I'm going to do, Monica, I'm going to take and take until I don't want anymore." Peter smiled again as he reached down and unzipped his fly.

"Peter no, stop please." Monica shook her head, begging that he would stop, se did not want this, and she did not want him to touch her. She didn't want him to take her unless her wanted her, but she knew he would never want her like he wanted Calleigh. She was tired of him using her body as substitute. She cried out in pain as he slammed into her. She was not prepared for the intrusion and she was tight from not having sex for so long. She cried out, as each thrust got harder and harder, her body trying to accommodate his size. She looked at him and watched as his face was locked in a look of avid fascination of watching himself pound in and out of her over and over again.

"Oh yes, I'm almost there, oh yes, so close, so close." He reached down and started pinching Monica's clit to bring her over the edge with. She was on edge and she knew her body would not take long to tumble over the peak it had been standing on for quite awhile. She felt the sensations and she screamed out when she climaxed, felling Peter pound into her relentlessly through her release. She cried when she felt his release inside of her. She didn't even bother to look when he pulled out and let her slide down to the floor. "Oh Monica." He touched her cheek but she daring turned away from him. His face contorted into rage again. He yanked her hair and she yelped out in pain again. "This is what happens when you play with the big bad wolf Monica. Don't let it fucking happen again." He released her and walked away, but before he left he said over his shoulder, "Go get dress, someone has to play sexy nurse for a new hospital patient." He smirked leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Damn you Peter, damn you to hell, when this is over your ass is dead.' Monica continued to glare at the door for a couple minutes before rising to head to the shower and get prepared for the next part of the plan.


	31. An Uphill Battle Part 2

Eric walked back upstairs to Calleigh's apartment with purpose. He took the stairs again instead of the elevator because he needed time to plan what he was going to say to Calleigh. This was going to be hard and knew that Calleigh was going to be having a hard time handling everything that just happened, but if there was one thing that about Calleigh that Eric loved it was that she was strong and she possessed the ability to take everything in stride and act with purpose. He knew that with their leader down that someone had to take point and he knew that he would do it, but it had to be Calleigh, she was next in line and it was her right to take control. If she wanted him to do it, then he would, but he knew that he could not leave Calleigh out of this. She was independent and strong and as much as he loves the idea of her depending on him and him protecting her, he knew he loved more to see the qualities that made him fall for her in the first place. The 'Bullet Girl' was needed and if they were going to get Peter then they needed her, all of her. Plus this could help them take the next steps to exorcising their demons. That bastard Peter was going to pay for what he did to Horatio.

At the thought of Peter, Eric's blood boiled. He remembered the conversation that he shared with the man before he headed downstairs to see what the commotion was about. It still irked him that there was the possibility that Calleigh was with him before she came to him. This was very upsetting to him. The idea of the woman he loved more than anything being in the arms of psycho like Peter was more than he could handle. He knew that he was going to have to hash this out with Calleigh, but the idea of bringing that up seemed to make him uncomfortable. Calleigh and him were just beginning to start to work things out and it was like the bastard decided what he did was not enough. It was like he felt justify in destroying their relationship and taking the life of their unborn child. Eric growled as he near the door of Calleigh's apartment. He sighed, this day just seemed to be getting worst and worst with each passing second. This was like a living nightmare.

Eric sighed again as he entered the apartment and walked slowly down the hallway to the apartment. He reached slowly for the doorknob when he heard what sound like dial tone on the other side of the door. Eric wasn't sure how he heard it but he knew that somebody had been on the phone. Eric pushed the door open and he froze as he saw Calleigh sitting on the floor clutching the phone to her chest. "Cal?" he asked tentatively. She merely glanced up at him. Her eyes were rigid and her face was streaked with what looked like fallen tears. It broke his heart to see her broken and hurt. Eric could guess who was on the phone with Calleigh and it made his blood rush to his head, as he knew that when he saw Peter he was going to take Peter's life with his own hands. "Calleigh? What happened?"

Calleigh didn't answer his question as she replied, "Is Horatio okay?"

"Calleigh." Eric sighed.

"No Eric. I need to know. I need to know that he is okay. I need to know that he is alive."

"Calleigh, I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think right now Eric!" She snapped at him. She saw the hurt that flashed into his eyes and she softened. "Eric please, just tell me."

"Well, I assume Peter informed you that he got to H, right?" Calleigh only nodded to him. "Well, H is in critical condition at the hospital, which means he is out of commission Cal."

Calleigh looked at Eric as if he was from another planet. She looked down and kept her eyes from meeting Eric. Eric wanted to go out and reach out to her but he knew that she needed to process this; she had to come to understand this on her own. When he saw her with the phone clutched in her hand, he wanted to run to her and forget about telling her about Horatio, but that bastard Peter got to her. Why couldn't he protect her? Not even for an hour since they find out that Peter escaped could he stop her from being hurt by Peter again. What kind of boyfriend was he? How could he expect her to trust him and depend on him if he couldn't protect her from the evil in this world? Eric shook his head and squashed his thoughts as he realized that this was not the time to be thinking about that. They had work to do and what was done was done. "Calleigh. We have to head into the lab, now that H is out you're in charge and I think it is time that we took care of Peter. We can't let him get away with what he did to Horatio."

Calleigh looked up to Eric and nodded. She rose slowly and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Eric sighed as she waked by him without so much as acknowledging him. He knew that whatever progress they had made before was probably out the door. He sighed and went about cleaning the room. When she exited the shower, Eric walked by her to shower as well, trying to ignore how beautiful she looked in a towel. Eric turned the water to steaming hot and stepped under the heavy spray. It was moments like these that Eric wished he could just hide but he knew that his luck was never that great. It just seemed like a bad thing was going to happen when something finally goes right for him. He sighed as he leaned against the wall and the let the tears that he had been fighting before fall unhindered. The water from the shower mixed with his tears, the tears that were taking from him all the strength he had at the moment. Eric closed his eyes and let the heavy sobs wrack his body. His pain was so powerful that he did not hear Calleigh enter the shower. Eric jumped when he felt her arms wrap around him and Eric felt a calm come over him. He looked down to her and she offered him a strong look and Eric understood she was giving him some of her strength, giving him what he did not have at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head into her neck breathing in.

"We'll get through this. I promise." He barely heard her say it but he nodded his head in agreement before letting go of her and finishing his shower with her next to him. When they exited the shower, Eric could not stop himself when he reached out and grabbed her kissing her softly. Taking comfort from the fact that she returned his kiss, Eric held her tightly. He let her again and smiled faintly at her before following her out of the bathroom so they could get dressed. Eric called an escort to pick them up and take them to crime lab and to have Calleigh's hummer impounded so that they could check it for anything. He also called for taps to be put on Calleigh's phone so that just in case Peter called again they could possibly get something on him. Eric and Calleigh were silent on the car ride to the crime lab, thinking of what they could do. When they reached outside the lab, Eric and Calleigh gave each other a look before heading in. Ryan and Natalia greeted them at the front desk.

"Calleigh, hey. Glad to see you here." Natalia hesitated before reaching out and hugging Calleigh. Calleigh returned the hug immediately, knowing how hard it was for the other woman to show emotions sometimes. She was like Calleigh in that she was guarded with her feelings, for fear that they could be used against her. She looked over to Ryan and saw that he and Eric were mumbling something to each other. She was about to ask them what they were talking about when Rick Stetler walked up.

"CSI Duquesne." Calleigh scowled before turning a semi-bright smile toward Rick.

"Agent Stetler, how may I help you?"

"Well, you can tell me what you are doing here for starters. But I can already guess why you are. Of course you know that it is my job to extend my concerns about the situation that you CSI's are working but I'm sure that you can all assume that is not the only reason I would be here to see you. I am strongly advising you guys not to handle this case, considering all of your attachments to each other and the connection you CSI Delko and Duquesne have to the case. Not only could it jeopardize this lab and the wok that is done here, it could jeopardize your very careers."

"Like that has ever mattered to you before." Ryan scoffed out. Calleigh turned a glare on him and a look that pretty much told him to let her handle this.

She turned back to face Rick, seeing that he himself had a look of distaste toward Ryan. She cleared her throat, getting back his attention, "I can assure you Rick, that while you concern is touching and your advise is being taken under heavy consideration." She paused and stiffened when she heard Eric's scoff behind her back. She could sense that Eric got her message through her changed body language. She held back her sigh and carried on, "We can not simply sit back and let the night shift handle this case because it is so important. Now while Horatio is out, I am in charge and I say that this team works this case. If you want, I will not stop you from looking on the work we do so you could assure youself that we do not compromise any part of the case but as far as removing ourselves from the case that is not going to happen. If you still have a problem with my decision then well you can go to someone over my head but other than that you can just deal with it."

Rick looked at Calleigh with disdain. He knew that the woman was stubborn but he was hoping with everything that happened he could break through to her. He should of known that the attempt would be futile. She was just as hard to handle as Horatio was. Damn it. There was only one thing that he could do right now until one of them messed up and he could take over, but he hoped that it would not be too late for him to take over. He sighed and said, "I expect to be in the loop of every single thing that you four do, do you understand me."

"Oh I understand Rick, don't worry, we'll keep you in the loop." She forced a smile at him, hoping he would get the message and take a hike. Rick sighed and shook his head before heading out of the lab. Calleigh turned back to give both Ryan and Eric glares. They both returned sheepish looks before smiling at her. She shook her head in disgust before she turned back to Natalia. "So what did we get from the scene?"

"Well, we got some trace from around the vehicle, we did see some blood on the concrete near Horatio, so we're hoping that maybe we can find something. Also we found a bullet casing, so it's a good thing that you're here. The Hummer that H was in was brought into the garage and we have Horatio's clothes. I was about to go check out the trace and see if we could get anything on that. Valera's already working on the blood and that's about it." Natalia replied to Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded before turning to Ryan and Eric, "Well I guess you boys can get started on Horatio's Hummer." They nodded to her. She turned back to Natalia, "You can continue with the trace, I'll go work with the bullet and then you and I can meet up later to work on Horatio's clothes to see if we can find anything." Everyone nodded to her before they all walked off to do their tasks.

Calleigh sighed as she walked into her lab and smiled. She felt slightly at peace when she was in there and she knew that other than when she was in Eric's arms that this place was her sanctuary, even though what happened with John, this was her sanctuary. She walked toward the table and saw the bullet casing lying there waiting for her. It was time to get to work. She pulled on her lab coat and a pair of gloves before she put the casing on the microscope and tried to find the striations on the casing. She took out her notebook and took notes on the striations on the casing. She could already tell that it was revolver, a colt by the looks of it, but from which one she was not sure. She took the remainder of her notes before she headed to her beloved gun vault.

It seemed like it had been forever since she had been in there. She looked to the colt section and smiled when she saw her beautiful firearms. She smiled as she slowly reached out and took down each gun slowly. She paused and caressed the barrel of the Colt King Cobra. It truly was a masterpiece. She took the guns to the table and pulled on her headphones. She took a deep breath and raised the first gun, she pulled the trigger twice, releasing to rounds, flinching slightly at each shot. She then rested the gun down on the table and then took her headphones off. She walked from the table and went to go get the bullets. She compared the striations to the casing that she had and saw that they did not match. She sighed and continued this process with every gun until she found a match with the Colt Python. She smiled at her success and wrote down her findings. She hoped the others found something as well. She walked out of the lab with her folder to find Natalia. They were going to get Peter no matter what it took.


	32. Kidnapped

Natalia leaned over the microscope again as she tried to figure out the trace. She sighed as she wished all of this didn't happen. She remembered that it was only some months ago when everyone was happy and cool. Eric and Calleigh were happy about their coming child and Maxine and her were still trying to figure out how they were going to get the attention of two certain men. She remembered the day that she found Calleigh in the lab sitting on the floor. She was so close to tears and she even tried to hide them from Natalia. She understood what it meant to be showing emotions in front of people, Calleigh and her shared the same feelings on that matter. Neither woman wanted to be seen as weak so they would put on a brave front and do whatever it takes to be seen as equals to the opposite sex. Natalia would like to believe that they could put down their guards sometimes but she learned the hard way that people would just try to take advantage of you. She sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately and it was starting to bother her. She just wanted this nightmare to end, but one thing seemed to be happening after another. It was times like these she wished she had someone she could come home to, someone that could make her forget about the horrible things that she had gone through during the day. She wanted, no she needed that one person that could be her sanctuary, but that one person wasn't making any move to make her feel that they had something special. She thought back on the time that they were in the back room of the break room. It wasn't supposed to happen and that was not the way that Natalia wanted it to happen, but it did and now they were awkward, it just seemed like grief and pain was the only way that they would come together and she did not want to be in a relationship that would only work if they could only find each other when they were in pain, if that was the case then they couldn't be together.

Natalia put the trace in the machine to be tested and leaned against the table while she waited for the results of the trace. She sighed, she clearly saw that it was going to take a while, so she reached up and turned on the radio. She groaned when she heard the obnoxious sound of 50 cent come out the speakers and she realized that she was in no mood for that upbeat, I'mma Get that Booty music. She pushed on the CD button and hoped that someone left a CD that was decent. She swayed her head as the soft music spilled out. She groaned when the words seemed to fit her very situation.

Don't even like to think about it  
I don't know what I would do without it  
I only know I live and breathe for your love  
Baby you came to me in my time of need  
When i needed you, you're there for me  
Baby, the love from you is what got me through  
It's because of you I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

Natalia closed her eyes as the next words rolled out of the speakers, grabbing hold of her mind. It was she became hypnotized and captured by the music playing. This song just made her want to find the singer and shoot him for making her feelings seem all the more real, but then she felt if she did indeed meet him, she probably would want to hug him because he made a song that could voice the feelings that she held at bay, trapped in her heart.

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

Natalia's mind disappeared with the song and she suddenly imagined that she was with Ryan right now, alone and together letting what they know was obvious between them grow into something beautiful and amazing. She wished he would let them have this chance, but even though many pushed her to talk to him about, she would, not when they surrounded by pain and anguish.

I thought I'd never love again  
I thought my life was over and  
I didn't want to face nor even see another day  
Suddenly from no where,baby you appeared  
You dried my tears, you cared for me  
Baby your love for me, truly rescued me  
It's becuase of you, I was able to  
Fall in love again, you give me

It was like the words were describing her perfectly. She was beginning to wonder if somebody purposely put this in her lab to play a prank because they could see what her heart desire so much. But she knew that was not the case and that it just was a coincidence. She continued to listen to the soulful voice of the singer as if he was singing the words that told the story of her soul. In times of need he was the man that gave her comfort, someone to love.

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

She wanted to sit down and cry as she thought about all the feelings that Ryan brought out of her, but she knew that now was not the time. She almost regretted turning on this CD, if she didn't she wouldn't be here contemplating her bad luck when it comes to relationships and the many men that have been in and out of her life.

For so long in my life,  
I wouldn't let love inside  
But i swallowed my pride  
the day you arrived  
Now that you're by my side  
Everything is all right  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

If only Ryan could find a way to get over what was stopping him from letting her in, from letting them experience a relationship that had the love that Calleigh and Eric shared, of course she didn't want them to remain in denial for as many years as Eric and Calleigh, but she guessed that if no matter happened between the two of them, they would eventually break the boundaries that was holding them apart, then she could consider living with it, Ryan was a good man and when he was with her, he respected her and treated her great. His OCD tendencies even left a positive impression on her. He was definitely no Eric, but if he was; then he would be that guy that was a brother figure. They had come a long way from the whole mole thing and she would love to see it go farther.

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

As the last strains filtered through the speakers, Natalia sighed as she pretty much thought herself into a headache. If she knew that coming to this lab would cause this much drama in her life then she probably would have declined from the opportunity, but then when she thought about it so more, she knew that she would not of had it any other way. This lab held her family and she would be damned if she never had the chance to be with them. They saved her from some of her worst times and made her feel welcomed where at other places she was an outsider. She can't imagine a time that she would be without them.

Natalia was brought out of her thoughts when the beeping of the machine came. It was nothing special but apparently and acid that would leak the oil of Horatio's hummer that would make the Hummer easier to combust. If anything it helped to destroy what evidence that might have been left by the man that blew up Horatio's hummer. She cursed silently at herself. She sighed again as she began to write down the findings in her file. She continued to work and finish what she could find from the trace. She was happy that there were only a few places in Miami that could sell this kind of acid. She wrote down the info and went about sealing this piece of evidence before putting it away. She took of the old pair of gloves and was about to pull on a new pair for analyzing Horatio's clothes when her pager went off. She looked down and saw that it was emergency. She pulled out her phone and called the number on the pager.

"This is Boa Vista, what is the emergency?"

"I'm sorry Miss Boa Vista, but it looks like someone broke into your home and we want you to come over and report if anything was missing."

"Really?"

"Yes Ma'am. If you want we can send a car to come pick you?"

"No, no that's fine. I'm on my way."

"Thank you ma'am, we'll be here waiting for you."

"Um, whom am I speaking to?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Officer Lee, Preston Lee ma'am."

"Okay, Officer Lee, I'll be there soon.

"We'll be waiting ma'am."

"Good, bye." Natalia closed her phone and was a little irked that her house was broken into. She felt weird about the situation but she thought to herself that anyone would be feeling irked out if his or her house was broken into. She threw down the new pair of gloves and wrote on a post it note that the folder was her trace findings and that Calleigh should go ahead and process Horatio's clothes without her. Natalia walked by Paula and told her to tell anyone that might as for her that she had an emergency at home that she had to take care of.

Natalia walked out of the building and climbed into the hummer. She pulled out of the parking lot and sighed as she felt the exhaustion of the past couple of months weigh down on her. She could find herself slipping back into her thoughts and she did not want to go there, It was like her every thought brought her back to Ryan and that was not where she was wanted to go at the moment. She reached out and turned on the radio and sighed as she rolled down the window to feel the breeze. She began nodding her head to the music that filtered out when the next song began to play.

Whoa, ooh  
Seems like ever since  
The first day we met  
There is no one else I think of more than you  
I can't seem to forget  
Can't get you out my head  
Cause the verdicts in  
I'm crazy over you  
How can one be down?  
Tell me where to start  
Cause every time you smile  
I feel tremors in my heart  
I have but one concern  
How can I get with you?  
Till my day comes here's what I'm gonna do.

Be sittin up in my room  
Back here thinking 'bout you  
I must confess I'm a mess for you  
Be sittin up in my room  
Back here thinking 'bout you  
I'm just a mess with a thang for you

Pray that you'll invest  
In my happiness  
All it takes is just one simple call from you  
Turn my heart around  
If I'm making ground  
Pretty baby please tell me if I'm getting through  
Tell me what is up  
You see I need to know  
Tell if I'm far or if I'm getting close  
I have but one concern  
and one concern is you  
Till I'm with you here's what I'm gonna do

Ooh whoa, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Hmm, oh, oh, oh  
How can one be down?  
Tell me where to start  
Cause every time you smile  
I feel tremors in my heart  
I have but one concern  
How can I get with you?  
Till my day comes here's what I'm gonna do

Natalia groaned as the song ended. Life was so cruel; couldn't it, just once, not remind her of her present relationship problems. As she sat at the red light that was down the street from her place, she was sorely tempted to bang her head against the steering wheel. She groaned as she heard the beeping horn of the car behind her, she had been sitting at the light too long. She turned onto her street and stuck her hand out the window in apology. She pulled up to her house and saw a lone police car in the driveway. She knitted her brows together as something about this just didn't feel right. She parked the car on the street. She climbed out of the car and walked to the house, seeing the door broken down.

She walked in to see her place was actually in perfect order. The only sign of a break in was a door and that was when it her. This was a set up. Natalia reached down to pull out her gun when she felt the prick of a needle in her neck. She barely registered the words, "Too late," before she collapsed into darkness.

Two Hours Later:

Paula sat at her desk drinking her cup when a shady looking man came onto the floor. He had the suit of a deliveryman but he seemed to look awkward in the lab. It made her feel suspicious but when he came up to her to tell her that he had a delivery for CSIs Delko, Duquesne and Wolfe he seemed genuine enough so she put her suspicions aside. She signed for the package and watched as he quickly walked out of the lab. She looked down the package and felt that it was in the shape of a tape. She looked up when she heard the chatter of Ryan and Eric. She left her desk and walked in front of them, "Um, Eric, Ryan, a deliveryman left this for you both and Calleigh."

"Really?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is but it feels like a tape." She smiled at them before walking away to leave them with the tape. Ryan and Eric gave each other a look before going into the break room and finding Calleigh there. Eric was the first to say, "Hey Calleigh, a man delivered this for us."

Calleigh raised a brow at him before taking the package, opening it to find a tape. She looked up at both of them only getting a shrug in reply from both. "Shall we?" Both Eric and Ryan nodded to her in reply. She took the tape and brought it to the VCR and popped it in.

The Tape:

There was static at first. Then there was a dark room. It was hard to see anything in the room, but as if someone was reading their minds the room began to get brighter. There against the wall at the center of the screen was a woman on her knees and gagged. A feeling of dread passed through the viewers of the tape. Then a figure moved beside the victim and reached, roughly pulling the bag off the head of the bond and gagged woman. A collective gasp escaped the viewers as they laid eyes on their fellow CSI Natalia Boa Vista with tears staining her face. The voice that followed made it worst. "Well she's no Calleigh Duquesne but she'll have to do. " Peter's face swam into the view of the camera and he smiled sardonically. "Don't worry, Natalia and I will now have a chance to get to know each other." His laughter was the last thing the CSIs heard coupled with a close up of Natalia's fear stricken face as their final picture before the tape returned back to static.

It was like the air had been punched out of his lungs. He felt fear grip her hearts s tightly he thought he was going to die. That sick bastard had Natalia, he had Natalia. Ryan was going to kill him if he harmed Natalia. That he knew for sure, he was going to kill that son of bitch if anything happened to her. But he knew for sure that most likely Natalia was going to suffer at the hands of a mad man. Ryan felt the strength leave his body and he could barely feel Eric's hand on his shoulder. He had to find her; he had to find her before he lost the chance to tell her, to tell her he loves her.


	33. Brothers

Calleigh and Eric paced the office as they tried to figure out what their next step would be to stop Peter. He had gotten to both Natalia and Horatio and that had only made it apparent to them that he was not only going after them but everyone on the team. Calleigh sighed as she looked to Eric. This was bad, very bad. How could they plan to get Peter if he kept getting one person after another? Calleigh's confidence was shot and it was at its breaking point but she knew that she had to hold together. Natalia's life was in danger because of her and Eric and she would not let her take the fall for them. She had been nothing but a good friend to them and Calleigh swore to herself silently that she would do everything possible to save Natalia and bring her home. She looked up to Eric and saw a pensive look on his face. She had an idea to get Natalia back but she knew that Eric would not like the plan at all because it included giving Peter something that he wanted from the beginning of all of this. She didn't want to do it but they were at the end of their rope and they had nothing that was getting them any closer to saving Natalia and putting Peter and his accomplices away.

Peter's taking Natalia was no mere coincidence and she had a feeling that it would force her hand. Leaving Natalia in the hands of that mad man was not an option, but Calleigh wasn't sure that her plan would ensure Natalia's safety. Peter's actions has shown that he probably has a vendetta against the whole team, but Calleigh knew that they had to try, it was just a matter of them outsmarting Peter and using this new development to their advantage. She looked to Eric and sighed again as she realized what must be done. "Eric." She said softly. He looked up to her and stared deep into her eyes. It hit her hard that it felt like Eric was reading her every thought and already knew what she was planning before she could even tell him. She knew he wasn't going to want to agree with the plan but she also knew that he would because they had to save Natalia no mater what. She looked away from him and nodded to lab across from there where Ryan sat staring intently at traffic videos. Eric sighed and followed her out to the lab. He knew what Calleigh was thinking and he did not like this plan already.

Ryan's head snapped from the computer as he heard the glass door to the lab open. He stared gloomily at Calleigh and Eric and said, "There's nothing. Nothing at all, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How could this happen? Right under our noses." He reached up and wiped his face, feeling like he aged 20 years and exhausted. He looked back up to them and saw the frown that adorned Eric's face. He had a feeling that whatever was about to go down would not go well. "What's going on guys?"

"Calleigh has a plan Ryan to get Natalia back." Eric said with a sigh. He reached up and wiped his face to. If Ryan felt 20 years older than Eric felt aged 30 long years. His body felt heavy and his head pounded. Everything he ate or drank tasted like sand. This could not go on any longer and the more Eric thought about it, the more he realized that Calleigh's plan, no matter how much he may dislike it, was possibly the only way they could stop Peter. Eric turned to Calleigh, willing to allow her to explain her plan to the both of them.

Calleigh gave him a weak smile before she began to speak. "I think we should flush Peter put by giving him what he wants. We should ask him for a trade. Natalia for me."  
Ryan shot up and said, "No. No Calleigh, that is not a good idea. This is what he wants, we're not going through with this." Ryan turned to Eric angrily, "Why aren't you disagreeing to this? You agree with this plan? Do you know what Peter will do to her if he gets the chance? I thought you said that you loved her? I thought you wanted to protect her?"

Eric knew Ryan was just lashing out at him, because unlike Ryan, Eric was with Calleigh when they were kidnapped, he still would have been there to have the opportunity to save her or do something about the situation but what Ryan didn't get is that, being there, seeing him rape Calleigh was something Eric knew he could never completely heal from. Eric said to Ryan tiredly, "Ryan, I know you're upset and that you don't like this plan because you feel there is nothing that you can do to help her, but we have to do something. We have to act and right now Ryan, Calleigh's plan, no matter how much I dislike it, is the only thing we have that could gat Nat back."

Ryan slumped into his chair, neither him nor Eric noticing that Calleigh was lost in her own thoughts. "How do you deal with this though? How do you get around the anxiety, the worry, the pain?"

Eric walked toward Ryan and sat beside him. "Ryan, I know you wish that you were there to help her, but unlike you, I was in that situation with Calleigh. I watched everything he did to her, and I was chained to the wall unable to move or do anything to stop him. I was there Ryan and I couldn't do anything. But I promise you, Ryan, we will do everything and I mean everything to get her back, not just because she is my friend and because you love her, but because you're my brother and I'll do anything for you."

By that time Eric had rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked up to Eric and realized that all the things that happened in the past between them, that hole that divided them was no longer there. Speed's ghost no longer shadowed him. Eric was his brother and if the situations were reversed he knew he would say the same thing. He looked up to Calleigh who was staring at them with a small smile and he knew that no matter the danger this team would take the risk for any member. He turned back to Eric and reached out his hand. "My brother." Eric took it and gave him a strong shake.


	34. Our Fallen Leader

Peter walked back and forth in front of his new pet. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but she was not the one he neither wanted nor needed. She was just the appetizer; the precursor to what would finally be his. Eric and Horatio will not stand in his way any longer. Calleigh was made for him and for them not to accept that is a damn shame. No matter, their times with Calleigh will come to an end, one sooner than the other. If Monica did her part, then Horatio won't be around for much longer. Of all the CSIs Horatio bothered him the most. He was witty and in some ways overrated. He wasn't that good at his job or intimidating. Honestly, look how easily he took him down. He took down the mighty Horatio Caine without so much as breaking a sweat. He smiled gleefully at the thought. Now the next part of his plan was being put into motion and he would achieve it easily. He looked down to Natalia, she was sleeping, and still knocked out from the drug he gave her. He was tempted to ruin her, make her feel the frustration that her CSI team evoked from him, but he would wait, wait for Calleigh. He smiled. Today would be a good day.

Monica sighed as she donned the nurse outfit Peter got for her. The plan was simple, sneak into Horatio's room in the ICU and inject ammonia into his IV. Easy as pie, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Peter didn't care about what happened to her, for all he cared, he would make her take the fall for this even though she was the reason he was no longer sitting behind bars. Son of a bitch. Why did she let him go? He completely overturned her and now she worked for him. She chuckled to herself when she thought that she was the diabolical one, in the end it turned out that Peter was the sick, twisted one. He actually made her stomach curl every time he touched her and fucked her. She felt sick to the bone whenever he was done with her, screaming Calleigh's name when he releases inside of her; making her feel like nothing but a 2-bit whore.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that the nurse's outfit wasn't to bad but she knew that when this was over, that when she got caught, there was going to be no upside to this for her. She was pretty much screwed from this point on. She knew that if something were to go wrong, that Peter would not hesitate to turn her in. She was playing a dangerous game and worst, she was no going to finish off the great Horatio Caine. She was pretty much signing her life away to the devil, but for what reason? Was revenge that strong? When did she become this woman? So out of control; she was once a respectable prosecutor, a woman of the law and now she was this abomination, trying to find joy in the destruction of others. She was in love with a mad man that was only using her to satiate his needs till he could have his precious Calleigh Duquesne. Monica's thoughts of Calleigh immediately turned to hate and disgust. It was part of it, she hated Calleigh for ruining her life. Why wasn't she enough for Peter? What was it about the blond bimbo that was so special, so irresistible that men just gravitated to her?

She had Peter, John Hagen, Jake, and now Eric, she was sure that there were others, but the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. But she couldn't stop it, this is what Peter reduced her to. A power hungry woman, wanton for his passion, passion that she knew was meant for another woman, passion that she put aside her own pride to have. Was she so desperate that she was willing to sink that low for him. Love him for nothing in return. She became what she promised herself so long ago not to become. She sighed again and gave herself one last look. Shame about the nurse she tried to bribe into doing the job for her. The bitch wimped out and planned to tell the police, add another murder to her future prison sentence. She opened the door slowly and looked around. Horatio's room was a couple floors above her. She hadn't even left the room and she was scared. She put on heavy make-up because she did not want to be recognized by the stupid cops planted outside Caine's room.

She walked out of the room and headed toward of the storage rooms. She quickly pulled out a syringe of ammonia and made sure she had enough to finish of the CSI. She couldn't wait for this to be over. She wondered if killing Lieutenant would get her the death sentence. Knowing the shit she was in complicity in addition to premeditated murder and then the murder itself would get her the chair. Hopefully they'll show mercy and give her the needle, she rather die a painless way. She sighed again and walked out of the storage room, she had been sighing a lot lately; all because of fucking Peter Elliott. She swore, if she got out of this mess, she would make his life fucking hell. She walked to the elevator and climbed in. The ride up to the ICU floor was too quick for Monica and she felt the anxiety build within her. She watched as the doors open and she tried to calm her nerves. She walked out on the floor and sashayed over to Horatio's room. She smiled at the guards and walked into the room, after letting them check her out. She was so sure they were going to recognize her, but boys would be boys and they easily let her in.

She walked toward the bed of the fallen lieutenant and sighed. She looked down into his face and she almost felt bad. He never really did anything to her, and in retrospect, she did try to destroy his lab and his team, and her she was again, trying to take his life. Wow and she thought Peter was twisted. She looked away from his face, trying to muster the strength to do what she had to do. She reached into her bosom and pulled out the syringe she hid from the cops outside and reached up to his IV. She put the needle into the IV drip and slowly began to push down on the syringe. She watched as his heart rate began to speed up and his face immediately contorted in pain. A blood-curling scream of pain ripped out of Horatio's mouth and she stopped what she was doing. His eyes open and they stared at her in pain and she fell back as she watched the cops outside storming into the room.

Nurses and doctors alike rushed in the room and tried to revive Horatio. She watched in fear as they walked tirelessly, but she knew already what they would find. She killed Horatio Caine. For nothing, nothing at all.

A/N: I know it's been a really long time and i'm sure a lot of you believe that i have abandoned the story but i haven't i finally have had a chance to get writing again. Thank God for Thanksgiving break. I am already working away on the next chapter and hopefully i'll have it up by tomorrow. Thanks for those who are still reading and sorry again. R/R!


	35. The Battle's End

They were crouching outside the wall; this is the location Monica told them Peter was hiding. With the recent loss of their leader in their minds, revenge was the only thing that was driving them to take him down. Eric gripped his gun tightly, wanting to just bust through the door and unload his whole clip into Peter. He wanted to kill the man so bad. All the things that he did to Calleigh and him, Natalia, and then worst of all Horatio; his blood boiled when he thought about their fallen leader. He remembered when they brought Monica down the hallway toward the interrogation room. She looked so broken and so ashamed. Her eyes were a ghost of what they once were. She looked void of emotion, empty, soulless and that showed Eric what kind of monster Peter was.

_Eric paced in the room in front of Monica. Calleigh sat calmly in the chair waiting for Monica to say anything. Anything at all that would explain to them why she would go in there and attempt to kill Horatio Caine? Why she would let Peter go? Why she would take the fall for Peter? All these questions and more they wanted, but Monica sat there silently, staring into space. Eric wanted to reach over and shake her; for she did not deserve any kindness from him or Calleigh. She made her bed and now she had to sleep in it. It was only fair, but he knew that they had to be patient because right now Monica was the key to getting Peter. Finally Monica looked up and all she could say was, "I'm Sorry."_

_With those words Eric snapped, "Sorry, you're sorry. Sorry is for being an ass to a friend, sorry is for making a mistake like forgetting to take out the trash or leaving the car lights on all night, sorry is for forgetting to tell the woman you love that you love her every single day. No! You don't get to say sorry, you don't get to have absolution for what you've done. You're going to get yours Monica and I can't wait for that to happen!" Eric's nostrils flared at the end of his rant and he had to stand back as he saw the tears build up in Monica's eyes. He wanted to scream at her again and tell her bitches like her didn't get to shed tears. Eric swore he never felt anger like this before and it wasn't entirely Monica's fault however she did get Peter out of jail and she's the reason that H was in the hospital fighting for his life. Eric wanted to say 'Fuck it!! Lock the bitch up and throw away the key!' _

_But he reigned himself and waited again. Monica sighed and started again, "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to tell you."_

_Calleigh sighed, finally deciding to say something to Monica, "Why don't you tell us where Peter is and then we'll start from there." Calleigh nodded her head in agreement with herself and folded her hands again, waiting for Monica to tell them what they wanted to know._

_Monica's eyes shifted around the room as if she thought the worlds were coming in to crush her. She looked back and forth between Calleigh and Eric wondering if they were for real. Even after all that Peter had done, they were still together. She knew that pissed off Peter, she knew that it made him angry that even all that he had made these two suffered, Calleigh and Eric still gravitated toward each other. It must be sickening to him to see the woman he was obsessed with rather the touch of another man than his. It started to fill Monica with glee at what Calleigh and Eric's love was doing to Peter and at that moment in time Monica wanted nothing more than to help Calleigh and Eric. _

"_He hides in a warehouse off of South beach. It's like a run down beach house. It is at the end of the pier, you can't miss it. It'll be easy to spot. I'm sorry for all that he did to you and I'm even sorrier for the things that he made me do. It killed me to push the end of the syringe, but what made it worst is that I was doing it for a man that I loved; one that did not love me back. Because… because he was too busy loving you." She raised her hand and pointed at Calleigh. She smiled heartbrokenly before continuing, "I wish you guys luck in capturing the son of a bitch, but if you have to put a bullet in him, I hope one of the reasons behind it will be because of me. I want the asshole dead!" She ended her speech and looked to the guard outside and nodded to him that the interrogation was over. Calleigh and Eric did nothing to stop the guard as they both accepted there was nothing else to get from Monica, she had told them what they wanted and had given them something more. She walked to the door before turning around and saying, "While he fucked me her screamed out your name, even when I didn't want him to touch me. I hope he is not doing the same to your friend. Unfortunately my supposed killing might put him in the mood." She shrugged before she followed the guard out again._

Eric reran the interrogation in his mind over and over again. He crouched even lower and allowed his finger to dangle closer to the trigger. He truly felt that he had to control himself more to not pull the trigger rather than to pull it. Eric gritted his teeth with the idea of putting a bullet in Peter's head. The idea of killing Peter was all of sudden so appealing, so desirable. The idea of getting rid of Peter so no one had to worry abouthim again. He sighed and followed Calleigh toward the front door. He looked to the other side of the door to see Ryan twitching with adrenaline and what appears to be rage. If it was Calleigh in there, Eric is sure he would do the same.

The S.W.A.T. Team broke through the door and everyone broke the door. Eric and Ryan were the first ones to the door, guns in front just hoping that Peter would pop out and give either one of them a reason to pull the trigger and end his life and their misery would stop. Eric and Ryan moved silently and quickly through the house until they reached to the back room. Eric glanced back at Calleigh before Ryan and him kicked through the room to find Peter standing over Natalia. He grinned at them sadistically and said in eerily calm voice, "You know I thought our final meeting would come with more of a bang. Then again this isn't a movie. So tell me, how much did my precious Monica tell you?"

Eric and Ryan glanced at each other before flanking each side of Peter and holding their guns in a kill shot position. Eric opened his mouth to speak but Peter cut him off, "Never mind. I guess my hand has folded and the game has come to its end. Ah…" Calleigh entered the room, "My love, it has been so long since we've seen each other. You're still as lovely as ever." Peter reached out slowly and pulled out a knife and held it over Natalia. Eric and Ryan were primed to pull the trigger when Peter said, "Ah, ah, ah, now now, let's not get hasty. I can still dropped this knife into her heart before you boys react to take my life." Eric and Ryan paused and looked at each other, waiting for his next move.

"Peter, you don't want to do this." Peter flinched as Calleigh walked into the room, she had her gun pointing at him, making sure that he understood that she would not hesitate to pull the trigger and take his life. It shocked him; the coldness he saw in her eyes, the hate that bore into his sole. For some reason Peter had a feeling that Calleigh would not love him of her own volition. All of sudden Peter felt anger, why couldn't she see that everything he had done. He did for her. Every life he took, Horatio, that bastard child, was so that they could be together, no strings attached, no ties to her old life. They needed to start fresh, they needed to start over and be their own.

"Calleigh. It's so good to see you beautiful. I have missed you so much. It has been so long since I have seen your face, I wonder have you thought of me." Peter needed to hear her voice. Needed to get her talking, needed to hear her say that she still cared, that they had a chance to make it through this. That they would be ok. But her glinted with danger, and the coldness evaporated into the flames of fury, she was beyond angry and he knew it. For some reason it actually struck fear within him and he felt nervous. He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to see reason, but the more he silently implored her to understand, the more he saw her drawing away from him to darker rage. He looked around him and saw that he had no chance to get out of this, and at this point, he knew that he was most likely was not going to get out of this either alive or out scotch free.

"I just wanted you to love me Calleigh, why can't you see that? We've both made mistakes and I thought that that first night that we went on that date, that we were on the path to somewhere special, to you and me." He looked at her helplessly, hoping and praying she would see reason, but she did not flinch at the desperation in his voice. She walked slowly toward him.

Calleigh had been staring at the man that took her child away from her, the man who not once, but twice made attempts on her leader's life. She glared hard at him and she felt like she was going to be sick from the way he was looking at her, like he loved her, but he was sick and twisted and she couldn't believe that he actually believed that he could appeal to her. She wanted to laugh or lash out at him but she could not and would not do either, she would not let him see how much he has taken from her, she would not give him the satisfaction. She looked to Eric and in that split second she saw something in Peter snap.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK TO HIM? WHY DO YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE GIVE YOU THAT I CANNOT?" Calleigh was not willing to dignify him with an answer knowing that it would drive him crazy. She knew that the more she did not give him what he wants the more likely he was going to do something stupid and she knew that the overwhelming feeling in the room was that he would give them a reason to kill. Peter was one criminal they did not want to see him behind bars but rather in the morgue. She wanted Peter dead, as much as anyone and she was hoping that he would give them the reason. "Answer me Calleigh, why him? Why not me?"

In that moment Calleigh was screaming in her head, '_because you're a monster! You killed my unborn child and if I could I would pull the trigger right now!' _Calleigh had never felt so close to crossing over that boundary that stopped her from taking out all the rage she harbored for all the criminals that they have put in jail, murderers that deserved more punishment than a bunk bed in a jail cell. She watched him warily as he seemed to shift backwards. He took out a gun he had been holding very slowly pointing it at himself. She slightly raised her brow watching Peter.

He sighed and looked around, shifting his eyes around the room. "I only wanted you to love me." He whispered softly to Calleigh. He shifted toward Calleigh and shouted to him, "YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING!!" Before he turned the gun from himself toward Eric but Eric and Ryan were to quick as the pulled the trigger. The sound piercing the air as Peter stumbled back into the wall behind him. He looked to Calleigh again and gasped out, "I promise we will be together in the next life."

Calleigh glared at him before saying in a cold voice, "Never." His eyes widened in pain before they glazed over in death. No one moved toward him, no one could believe that it was that easy to take out Peter, it was like he truly did not make an effort. It made them wonder if he truly believed that Calleigh loved him and was going to walk out of there with him.

Eric felt angry, like he got cheated out of the revenge that both he and Calleigh truly deserved but at the same time he was glad that it was over. He watched as Ryan rushed to Natalia side shaking her awake. When she groaned it gave Eric and everyone else in the room a sense of relief that this was over. Eric walked to Calleigh and he sighed. He could still see the fury burning with anger. He wanted to reach out to console her but he knew that she needed to deal with this. He nodded to Ryan who carried Natalia out to the EMTs and he walked out to leave Calleigh with the body of the man that nearly destroyed their team. He looked back at her but her body had not shifted and he knew that it would be some time before she left.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I have had some family issues that I needed to handle. My brother and his wife have suffered 5th miscarriage and a family friend has recently lost his son. I did not feel emotionally capable to finish this story but I have come back and hopefully I can't get my writing back into the flow. I am grateful to those who have stuck with this story even now and I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The completion will be coming in the next 2 chapters. I have one more twist and a good old-fashion happy ending.


	36. Revelations Part 2

Calleigh stood there in the room waiting for the world to stop turning. It was over. All of this, Peter, the fear, the anxiety; It was all over. Calleigh wanted to feel elated, she wanted to feel joy but ultimately she felt nothing. She felt nothing. She guess that is was just, after all that after everything that happened because of her, she wouldn't get to feel peace or closure that comes from the death of the man that killed her child. She gave out a snort. She was still angry, because after everything that happened Peter got off easy. He was dead and gone and she had to remain in this world continuing to suffer from the pains he caused her and her family. Horatio was barely hanging on after what Monica did to him and then Natalia; she didn't even want to think about what Peter possibly did to her. Calleigh shifted and pulled out her gun again when she heard a noise in the back room. She waited before shouting out, "I know you're there, come out with your hands behind your head." She waited again, slowing her breathing so she could pinpoint exactly where she was hearing the noises from. She waited for about a minute before the door to the back room opened slowly.

"I'm unarmed, don't shoot. I'm coming out slowly." Calleigh didn't bother with a response as she waited for the guy to step out of the room. He looked down at Peter's body and smirked, "Stupid son of a bitch. I knew your ass would be put down." He looked up from the body and gave Calleigh a frown. He reached for his pocket when Calleigh tensed. He held his hands back up quickly and said, "Wait, wait, I have something the sick bastard wanted me to give you okay. Then you can handcuff me and lock me up. I'm too tired for this shit. Okay." Calleigh nodded at him and once again he slowly reached and pulled out a cassette. "I suggest that you listen to this yourself before you let anybody else, including that pretty boyfriend of yours get within a earshot of this tape. The bastard told me it was like a parting message just in case things did not go as planned. Guess he didn't really see himself dying." The man slowly slid the cassette across the table toward Calleigh and then he slowly turned around and put his hand behind his head. "You can arrest me now, no reason for me to end up like the late bastard lying next to me." Calleigh hesitated before moving toward him.

She pushed him against the wall and handcuffed him, but her mind was already on the tape that the guy gave her. She froze when she heard the door opening behind her. She turned to find Eric there, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide. "I just came to see if you were ready to leave. I did not know anyone else was here." He glared at the man on the wall, as if ready to pounce on him, if he did something to hurt Calleigh. Calleigh shook her head at him and gave him a look that made him freeze.

"Eric, let's go." She nodded to him and he nodded his head back before relieving her of the convict. Calleigh walked out with the tape in her pocket. She climbed into the hummer and drove away knowing that Eric would be mad that she left him, but she needed this time to hear what Peter said and she knew that Eric would not be so happy about this idea. She sighed before whispering to herself, "What could you possibly want now Peter." She pushed in the tape and pressed play.

'_Calleigh, I take it you have received this tape in the case of my death. Preferably I went by your hands. But that's not important. If I am dead then I will be waiting for you on the other side. I have always been attracted to you Calleigh and I guess that it has lead me mad in some ways, but you must understand that all I have done, I have done in what I believe to be our epic love. In many ways you have saved me Calleigh, you have made me complete and free. You have made me a better man, someone who would got to the ends of the earth to have the woman he loves by his side. If you are listening to this, then I see that our love was not meant to be in this lifetime, but know that regardless of that, we will stand the testament of time, we will prevail, and our story, our lives will be told in the annals of great love. All this I truly believe. You have every right to be angry, to blame me and yourself for all that went wrong between us, but I thought that night when you finally excepted my date that this would be the beginning of something beautiful. But instead you went to him, you left me for him and I could not swallow the feeling that maybe you were scared of what we had the potential to be. I don't blame you for everything that has happened and I would hope you won't blame yourself either. I did all these things, I did them because I wanted you to see, I wanted you to feel the passion that you evoked in me. You're so beautiful Calleigh and I wanted that beauty for me and no one else. I realized now that I have done us some harm, but I know in my heart that I hold a special place in yours and I hope that these trying times will not break what we have. This is my revelations Calleigh, this me wide open. I have no desire to torture you with sick and twisted obsession but rather a reminder Calleigh that my love will never leave you ever. Ever since that time I had you writhing beneath my body I knew, I knew that we would have eternity to let our love unfurl and grow. Know this my southern belle, we will see each other again, in this life or the next. Nothing will keep us apart._

_Love Peter.'_

Calleigh stopped playing the tape and felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe his parting words and in some way it gave her closure knowing that no matter what Peter dreamed for them, she would never be with him, in this life or the next. She reached down and pulled the tape out and threw it out the window where the tape would land and lay forgotten forever. She pulled up to outside the precinct waiting for Ryan's hummer to show up. She slowly reached down and rubbed her stomach in the memory of her child that they had lost. She knew that her and Eric had a long road to travel before they would be blissfully happy but she could not help the feeling that they would have to find away, that they could not break apart no matter how hard things got. She rubbed her stomach, as if sensing that something was within her, something beautiful.

"You alright baby?" Calleigh jumped and turned to find Alexx standing behind her.

She smiled before replying, "Yes, finally everything is over. Peter's dead and we found Natalia relatively unharmed. Maybe we have finally found a peace where we all can move on from what happened."

"That is all we can hope for baby. I'm glad that that bastard is dead. Death is too kind a punishment, but I rather it than to have him back in our lives again. I have great news actually." She waited for Calleigh to raise her brow questioningly. "They have stabilized Horatio and they said it should take a couple of weeks, but he'll be back on his feet in no time." Calleigh smiled happily before wrapping her arms around Alexx. "I know baby, maybe we have finally found peace." She squeezed Calleigh tight and released her, nodding in the direction behind Calleigh.

Calleigh released Alexx and turned to face behind her when she saw Eric walking quickly toward her. She glanced at Alexx who was already moving to the now conscious Natalia being held securely by Ryan. She looked back to Eric, he opened his mouth to say something, most likely to complain about her leaving him but se beat him to it, "Eric I'm sorry. Right now though could you just hold me and we can do the arguing later." She gave him a watery smile, not wanting to break down in front of everyone. Eric smiled a little before reaching out and encasing Calleigh in a strong and warm hug that she tried to snuggle in deeper to hide herself away in.

She jumped when Eric started whispering in her ear, "Calleigh, I'll hold you anytime and we have nothing to argue about. It's over and right now I just want to be with the woman I love. I love you, always and forever."

Calleigh smiled before looking up and whispering back against his lips. "I love you too." She gave him a gentle sweet kiss before burying her face back in Eric's chest. Eric kissed the crown of her head before looking back to see Ryan holding Natalia in a similar fashion with Alexx looking on happily. Alexx looked up to Eric and when their eyes connected, she smiled at him brightly as if telling him that everything is as it should be.


	37. Epilogue

_**6 Months Later:**_

Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned to herself as she rubbed her large belly. She was getting huge and she couldn't be happier about it. She finally felt as if everything was going right and this time nothing was going to go wrong. She rubbed her stomach again before the door behind her creaked open. "Hey, everyone is downstairs waiting, come on." Natalia's voice came to her gently and she walked toward Calleigh. "Look at you. I swear when you told us you were pregnant again I thought I was going to faint. I'm so happy for you Cal." She hugged her friend and grinned. She looked down at the engagement ring that adorned Calleigh's left ring finger.

Calleigh returned her grin before grabbing Natalia in a bug hug. Before she would have apologized for being the reason that Peter kidnapped her in the first place, but now, after a lot of insisting by everyone, she didn't feel guilty for everything that happened with Peter. Though she hated that she had to do it, she got some counseling that both her and Eric attended in order to work through the things that happened to them and the things that have haunted Calleigh before. Now, she found herself here pregnant with twins this time around and she had every member of her family was back intact. Horatio pulled through, but he still was on injured leave, though she hated to admit it, it might be a while before H hit the field again, but she had no doubt in her mind that he would be back. She assumed the role as the leader and when she goes on maternity leave then Eric would run the lab.

She took Natalia's hand and smiled at her, "Come on, let's go." Natalia nodded to her and allowed her to lead her out of the bedroom of her and Eric's new home. "So tell me about how things are going with Ryan?" Natalia blushed at the question and just shook her head.

"Maybe later when we have another girls night out. Things are great though. We had our rough patches in the past but now things are great and we couldn't be happier. Ryan is hoping that I'll be liked you in a little while." Natalia stared pointedly at Calleigh's tummy. She grinned when Calleigh laughed out loud at her comment.

When Calleigh finally quieted down she looked to Natalia and said, "Well I can't disagree with, it would be nice if the twins had some friends to grow up with. Plus, they would be an addition to our CSI family." She wiggled her eyebrows a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"THEY!!! When Ryan and I have kids, we're only having one kid." Natalia said with a huff. Calleigh cracked up at that comment and led her friend to the backyard. She nearly cried out in laughter when she saw Ryan and Eric arguing how to grill the steak, not paying attention to the amount of gasoline they were putting in.

She looked over to Natalia who had her hand over her mouth to shield her laughter. It was too funny watching the both of them try to be macho men. She looked to Calleigh and said, "Well I hope that they don't burn everything. I'm starving." She looked back to them when she saw that Ryan lit a match and was about to drop it into the grill. "Wait Ryan!" By that time she was too late as everyone watched the match fall to the grill. Eric and Ryan jumped back as the flame shot out of the grill liked a rocket.

To make it even better they were covered in dark soot so everyone starting laughing that much harder. Natalia and Calleigh shook their heads to each other as they were approached by Valera. "Men! They think they know everything. I told them that they shouldn't do that, but did they listen, noooo, they rather argue with themselves about how the steak should be done. Well now look at what happened to them. Serves them right." Natalia and Calleigh cracked up again when Tyler came over and dragged Valera away as she continued to talk about the hypocrisy of men.

Calleigh and Natalia headed toward Horatio who was sitting and laughing with Ray Jr. and Yelina. It took them a while, even after everything that happened to H, but in the end they knew that they had something real, something that even they couldn't deny in respect to his dead brother, but it was something that everyone saw coming regardless of what they say.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Calleigh asked them when they reached the table.

"Oh nothing, Horatio was just telling me a couple of barbeques that the team has held in the past and that for some reason, every year when it happens, something goes wrong and someone ends up being the bud of the rest of the lab's joke." Yelina replied with a smile on her face. "He actually told me that this is the second year in a row that Eric and Ryan will be the center of it." She grinned at Nat and Cal who blushed good-naturedly.

"Boys will be boys," Horatio said with a chuckle. He nodded to them and smiled as Alexx came toward them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Horatio and Yelina were just teasing Calleigh and my men." Natalia answered Alexx's question. Alexx started laughing and shaking her head, giving Ryan and Eric, who were arguing about whose fault it was that the grill blew up.

"Those two are like peas in a pod, stubborn and foolish at the same time. But their best qualities are that they love whole-heartedly, so the two of you are very lucky to have them in your lives." Alexx said sweetly and both Calleigh and Natalia nodded as if they were being reprimanded. They both smiled sweetly at her, before they left to go join their men.

Calleigh and Natalia reached Ryan and Eric as they both stared in dismayed at the mess that they made for the second year in a row. Natalia walked up to Ryan and hugged him tightly before saying, "It's alright, we love the both of you the same, even though you both are embarrassment to our family names." Natalia gave Ryan a grin as he looked at her confused.

"Wait, are you saying yes? You'll marry me? Really?" Ryan jumped up in joy when Natalia nodded her head to answer all of his questions. He calmed himself down as people began to stare at him but that did not deter him as he turned to face everyone and announce. "Natalia has agreed to marry me everyone." He smiled goofily as everyone began to clap and cheer.

Everyone started to keel over in laugh when Valera said out loud, "Like there was a big surprise there." Ryan blushed before he took out the ring from his pocket and put it on her ring finger. Calleigh grinned as her friend look that happiest she's been in a long time. She looked to Eric and whispered to him, "Maybe we can have a double wedding." She grinned at him ruefully as he shook his head.

"Anything you want baby, anything you want. We can do anything we want." Eric kissed her soundly on the lips before saying. "I love you, I love all of you."

A/N: So this is my ending to this story!! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I thank all of you for supporting me and sticking with this story till the end. Hopefully I will be able to come back and make a sequel, but for now I will be taking a little break from writing after I complete my other stories. I hope you guys like those as well.

Thanks again:

Evilmojojojo


End file.
